The Daughter of Vampires
by Chronically Creative
Summary: A week before her Seventeenth birthday, Katra Samson finds out that her parents are vampires and that a vampire family will be coming to their town so that she can marry their son.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I always thought my parents were a bit odd.

Before meeting other kids, I thought all parents were like this but after a few years I knew something was off about them. First of all, I never saw them outside during the day, which was annoying for when I wanted to go to the beach. My dad would always call one of his trustable friends over to take me to the beach, the park or any other places I wanted to go. The friend would stay in the car and watch me until I was bored, and then would bring me back home.

They also barely ate anything around me. They told me they were too busy to eat a big dinner and would sit beside me and eat a pie. A lot of those times I would hear them throwing up in the bathroom. At first, I would always be extremely worried for them and would try to give them an Advil and some water but after awhile I just gave up since they always told me to go to bed and not worry.

There was also the fact that I was sixteen and my parents looked like they were just about 25. They looked the same way as they did when I was born and are born beautiful people. My mother, Avani, and could be confused with Shania Twain but she was even more beautiful. My mother's skin had this glow that made everyone stare at her until she was out of their eyesight and no one could forget her.

My father, Liam, was more like the tall, dark and handsome man and when I say dark I mean **dark. **He had black hair, always wore dark clothing and had this dark look in his eyes. If I didn't know him so good, I would be scared of him. But I do know better. He would never hurt me or let anyone bring me any kind of pain.

I can still remember than one time when I'd been mugged while coming back from my best friend Paige's house. The moment he'd took my bag, my father had been there and protected me. I'm still not sure what happened to the mugger, because my father was moving quicker than I was able to see.

After that my parents had forced me to accept that I had a body guard everywhere I went. At school, he was always in the back of the class which made my school experience even worse. I was pretty much an _outsider_…

_A loser_

_A weirdo_

An '_Emo'_ some people would say, but that word just pissed me off. Can't they tell the difference between an _Emo_ and a Goth?

I was lucky enough that my parents accepted my dark clothing, Goth music and love for dark paranormal creatures - I have this crazy obsession for paranormal books and movies-. But the school kids didn't accept that, obviously. They spent their days thinking of weird names for me or jokes. Tony, my Italian bodyguard who looked like he was part of the mafia would never do anything when I was being shoved around and called names, but would immediately attack if a stranger would approach me on the street. Didn't he understand that I was being more hurt at school than anywhere else?

Even though it was painful, I didn't really care. I loved the way I dressed and I had no problem with myself. I didn't think I was any better than anyone else and I didn't think all other kind of clothing or music was lame. Actually, my best friend Paige looked nothing like me. Her favorite color was pink and she wore clothing from American Eagle. We didn't have our taste in clothes and music in common, but without that we were like soul sisters. We'd been friends since kinder-garden and we barely went two days without seeing each other. She had a bit more friends than me, she was friends with everyone actually but I was just friends with the few people that were Goth also. We were only four Goths in my school.

Other than me, there was Olivia who we just called Via, Brandon and Jaxon. Jaxon had asked me out once and I'd obviously accepted his proposal. Who wouldn't? He might be Goth but all girls at school wanted him. He was absolutely gorgeous. When I'd spoken with my parents about it, they'd immediately forbid me to date him even though they knew and liked him a lot. I had planned to just sneak out and meet him somewhere but my parents put guards everywhere in the house and outside. I'd been asked out by very few guys and all of them had probably only asked me because they liked my attitude and taste in music. It wasn't as if I was pretty or beautiful as my mother. Even under my black eyeliner and black hair, with a few layers of blue for this month's mood, I was not close to being pretty. So when a guy did ask me out, I was extremely happy. Then the moment my parents found out, even when I didn't tell them they found out in some way, they would forbid me to see them. I know that some parents didn't want to let their little sweet and innocent girl go, but this was too much.

It was a week before my seventeenth birthday when my parents told me they were **vampires**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"_Hello_…Katra? Can you hear me?"

My head snapped up when a hand began to move in front of my face. I looked to the left where I found Paige, my best friend, sitting beside me on the cement steps of the school entrance. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there or how long Paige had been trying to talk to me, but I didn't really care. I was just angry at Tony for being so incredibly late to pick me up from school. I didn't want to stay at school any longer than I had too.

For some reason this morning my parents actually let me come to school without a bodyguard. They said that Tony had some business to attend to but I still didn't understand why they didn't just give me another bodyguard. Not that I wasn't happy to not have someone follow me around all day, I was just curious.

They had also told me that Tony would be back in time to pick me up from school but school had finished two hours ago and he had yet to show up. I didn't understand how my parents could have gone from extremely over protective to barely protective in just a day. Something was up, I knew it.

I smiled a little bit at Paige. "Sorry, I was just spacing out."

"Tony isn't here yet?" She asked then said, "That makes no sense. If he wouldn't be able to pick you up he would have just sent someone else."

"I was thinking the same thing."

The only reason I wasn't completely alone right now was because Paige was in the volleyball team and she had just come out of practice. She was also in the Cheerleading team, Soccer team and the Science Club. I had no idea how she was able to keep up with them all and still have a life. I myself wasn't in any clubs, unless you thought that going to the music class to jam during dinner could be called a club. The only thing that interested me these days was playing on my guitar. I liked reading also, but there weren't any clubs around here for people that loved to read. It was unfair, but people around here were more interested in sports than reading.

"I could give you a ride home." Paige suggested. She had received her license a week ago and never missed a chance to drive around town.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

Paige laughed and got up, wiping her pants as if the cement was the dirtiest thing in the world. "Of course I don't mind. That's what friends are for."

I nodded and got up also. I followed Paige to the parking lot and to the only car left, the Mercedes Benz. Her father had been saving the money to buy it since his little _'princess'_ was born. Being an only child had definitely been a good thing for her, unlike me. I had begged my parents for a long time to have a little brother or sister, but they told me that my mother couldn't have any more children because of a complication she had had during her pregnancy with me. I just wished I wasn't alone all the time. Even the maids were too busy to talk to me. When I was home, I was completely alone all the time. I knew my parents loved me, so why couldn't they just adopt?

I shook my head to try to forget about it and climbed into the car. Soon enough, we were on our way to my house.

"This is so weird," She pushed her blond hair out of her face. "For as long as I've known you your parents have the most over protective people I've ever met. For them to forget to send someone for you is just…very odd. Do you think something is going on?"

"They have been busy a lot these days." I replied.

She chuckled and gave me a look. "Come on Katra, your parents have always been busy but they always made sure someone was with you at all times."

"I know. Maybe there was just something wrong with the plane on Tony's way back." I knew that probably wasn't it but I kept trying to find a logical explanation. I couldn't help myself, the last thing I wanted to think was that my parents had forgotten me…or even worse, that something had happened to them.

"Like I said before, he would have called someone else to pick you up."

"Paige, it's not like something happened to me. It just proves that my parents protect me too much. I was alone for two hours and nothing happened to me. Maybe they just saw that I was turning seventeen in a few days and that I was old enough to go to school without a bodyguard." I looked out of the window, not wanting to look at her. Paige knew me and my parents good enough to know that wasn't the case. She was my best friend and she wouldn't let it go until she knew what was going on. I knew that Paige thought it was unusual for this to happen after 17 years.

"That's unlikely." I heard her say. "I'm going to go in with you to find out what's wrong."

I looked up and saw that we were turning to the driveway of my overly large home. Or Mansion as some of the school kids would say. I had lived in this home all my life so it wasn't anything unusual for me, but I knew it was a big home. Even without knowing me or my family you could tell that my parents were over protective. There was a large black gate surrounding my home big enough to hide the house completely from the road. It wasn't one of those new mansions but one of those big old houses from the 1920s. My parents told me that my grandfather had built it himself for my grandmother.

Paige stopped the car at the gate and we waited a few moments for Griffin, the old man who watched the gate, to let us in. When it finally opened, we drove up to the entrance of my house. When I looked at the front door, I saw that my father was standing in the shadow, waiting for me to get out of the car.

"I think it would be a better idea to just leave. I'll call you later if I find out anything interesting." I told her and got out of her car before she could say anything.

I put my black backpack over my left shoulder and climbed the steps up to the front door. My father barely looked at me as he opened the door, motioning for me to walk in first. I did and saw that my mother was standing not far from the door, pacing from left to right. As soon as she spotted me she ran to me and pulled me in a big hug that left me almost breathless.

When she pulled away, she grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, honey. You have no idea how worried I've been."

"Worried? Why didn't you just come and get me yourself if you were so _worried_." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't talk to your mother like that." I heard my father say and I saw that he was now inside and standing not far from me.

I looked down at my shoes. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay sweetheart." My mother said, putting an arm around my shoulder and leading me down the hall and into the living room. "I'm so sorry that we weren't able to come get you. We've just been overly busy and I accidentally asked Tony to go get something for me out of town. You have to understand, your father and I are his employers, he wasn't about to ask any questions."

I sat down on the couch and she sat down beside me. "It's okay. I got a drive with Paige."

"What would have happened if Paige wasn't around?" My father said from his spot where he stood at the entrance of the room, leaning against the door frame.

"I could have walked. We don't live that far from the school."

The way his jaw moved I could tell that he was pressing his teeth hard together. "The last time you walked home you were attacked."

"Dad, I was twelve. I've had I don't know how many defense classes that had made me able to defend myself from King Kong."

He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "This isn't funny, Katra."

"I know but why are you making it seem like this is _my_ fault? I did everything I was supposed to do. I waited for Tony in front of the school for two hours and when Paige came out from her Volleyball practice I got a ride with her, someone you know is safe." I felt like if I'd broken a rule and he was getting ready to give me a long talk. It was unfair, I hadn't done anything!

"We know you did nothing wrong. Your father is just angry because he seems to think that I forgot about my only little girl." My mother said, clearly angry at him.

"Now Avani—"

She wiped her head to the side to glare at him. "Don't 'Now Avani' me, Liam. You know how much stress I've been under with Keri coming here!"

Now this was getting interesting. "Who's Keri?" I asked.

"Now look at what you've done, Avani!" He pushed himself away from the door frame and walked to the large window, looking out into the backyard.

"What? Her birthday is in a few days, she was going to find out soon enough."

"Mom, what's going on?"

There was something big going on, I knew it. My parents barely ever fought and now here they were ready to snap each others necks. It was about me, or something to do with me. I couldn't help but have the feeling that it was something that would change my life.

She took both my hands in hers and took a deep breath, as if trying to get herself ready to tell me whatever she wanted to tell me.

"You know that your father and I love you more than anything, right Katra?" She said like she needed for me to tell them I knew.

"Yes, of course. I love you both too." I replied.

She looked down at our hands. Her thumbs were moving tenderly over my hand in a motherly manner. "There's something I need to tell you about us…and about you."

I heard my father walking towards us. He sat on the chair in front of the couch we were sitting on and looked at me with this look that told me that this was something big. Really big.

"Just tell me, mom. If it's something important, I deserve to know."

"Yes, I know. We should have told you this earlier…when you were a child but we wanted you to have a normal childhood. The kind of childhood your father and I were unable to have."

I nodded and waited for her to continue. When she did, she said something that would change my life forever.

"Your father and I…were vampires."

* * *

**Please Review! I'd like to know a few things if you would all be so kind to let me know. 1) My writing technique, what do you think about it? and 2) Do you think this is a good length for a chapter? I don't want to hear 'I want more, make it looong' because that won't happen. I do have a life you know lol. I mean is this a good length compared to other fictions.**

**I apologize for all the grammar mistakes in the Prologue. It was late when I wrote it and I didn't bother checking my mistakes. I saw them, I know I have mistakes, so you don't havoe to worry about telling me lol. Also, I was born in a  French and English family, but I speak French more. So, I think it's pretty good for a french girl, right?**

**I'm trying to find people that would look like my characters. For Jaxon I picture Synyster Gates from Avenged Sevenfold, but for the guy who's coming later, I have no idea. He's going to be a sexy creation of my mind lol.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Your father and I…were vampires."_

I blinked a few times and looked to my father then back to my mother, waiting for them to tell me it was all just a joke and that the real big thing was that I was adopted or something. Anything would be better than what they had just told me.

I let go of my mother's hands and ignored her look of pain. Any other time I would have grabbed her hands again to make her happy, but now this time. "You're kidding right?"

"No. We are vampires and you will be a one also soon enough." She said.

"But…vampires aren't real. You're just doing this because of the way I dress. You think that just because I'm like this that I believe in vampires." I was getting angrier by the moment. How dare they laugh at me this way! I thought they loved me this way too!

"Sweetheart, were telling you the truth." My mother said desperately.

"The prove it." _Ha_! Now **that** would make them stop.

It's my father who spoke this time. "How? You've seen all the signs. We don't eat, we don't go out in the sunlight nor do we look our age. Have you seriously never thought of this?"

"Of course I have and I have to the conclusion that you're just a bit odd." I replied. Once I said it, I knew how stupid it sounded.

His eyebrows rose. "Odd? I thought you would have already at least thought we were vampires."

"But you have reflections and you aren't pale!"

"Sweetheart, were vampires we aren't dead nor are we possessed by a demon. We are just a different type of human." My mother explained.

"_Right_. Show me your fangs then."

My father laughed. "Honey, that isn't something you ask a vampire. It's like asking a human to show you their underwear."

"You want to tell me you're a vampire then you won't prove it? Right, whatever." I got up and tried to stomp off but when I reached the door I hit into someone's chest. I looked up to see that it was my father…How the _hell_ could he have moved so fast?

I took a few steps away from him, raising my hands to keep him away from me. "How did you do that?"

"Like I told you, I am a vampire, Katra." He opened his mouth and I spotted two small fangs where his canine teeth were supposed to be. I know that some people had pointier ones, but this was crazy. They were longer and pointy enough to cut through anything with one swipe. I watched as the fangs almost magically changed back into normal looking canine teeth.

"How…what…" I couldn't stop myself from looking at his mouth even though it was now closed. He took a few slow steps towards me and I let him. I was too shocked to stop him.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you this earlier, but now it's time to tell you everything." He said, putting one hand on my shoulder and turning me around towards the couch. My mother was still sitting there looking nervous and scared.

I sat down on the couch again but farther from my mother. Because of that my mother broke out in tears. I knew she thought that I might not love her anymore but that wasn't the case. I just needed some space.

"Okay, please explain Liam." I said, not feeling completely okay with saying 'Dad' at the moment. He looked hurt but pushed it away. I could tell that he understood that I was hurt and confused.

"Where do you want me to start, sweetheart?" He asked.

"You can start my not calling me sweetheart right now." I took a deep breath. "How old are you both?"

"We were both born in 1898." He replied. He wanted to answer my questions as easily as he could.

"So, let me guess, you're the one who built this house for mom?"

He nodded. I put my head in my hands and tried to relax a bit. "This is all too much."

"We can talk to her about it later." My mother tried to tell my father, but he wouldn't listen to any of it.

He shook his head. "No, she needs to know all of this before her birthday, Avani."

"What's so big about my birthday?" I asked. Did it have something to do with this Keri person?

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through your hair. "On your seventeenth birthday, some of our old friends are coming to town. They are going to help you become a full vampire."

"I'm a half vampire or what?"

"Yes. Each vampire couple is allowed to have one child. That child will be a half vampire until said child drinks of pure vampire blood. It has to be someone that isn't part of your family that gives you their blood since you already have some of our blood inside of you."

I nodded, trying my best to understand all of this and to not act like a scared little kid. I had seen the proof, this was all real. "You said something about vampires being a different type of human…What did you mean by that?"

"We are what human are supposed to be in a few thousand years. We come from a family of humans that evolved too quickly. No one knows exactly how it happened. You could say the evolutionary ladder went too quickly for us." He explained to me.

"Why do you have to drink…you know." I couldn't say the word _blood_. Maybe it was because I've had a fear of blood since the age of four. I was going to be a vampire, and I had one huge phobia of blood. This really wasn't going to work out good.

"Our body is at a stage where we are able to go almost faster than the speed of light and we can lift almost anything. Because of that, our body uses our blood like crazy, so we need to drink at least two bags of blood a day."

"The fangs?"

"Our body's way of helping us."

I couldn't believe all this. Being how I am, you would think that knowing vampires were real would be a dream of mine…It actually was, but this was different. It was personal. My parents were vampires and I was going to be a vampire, no, a full vampire in just a matter of days. I wouldn't even be able to continue going to school. Would my parents force me to stop seeing Paige, Olivia, Brandon and Jaxon? My friends were everything to me. I couldn't just let them go. What about my dream of being a writer? Or my love of playing guitar?

"Who's going to turn me into a…full vampire, or whatever you call it?" I asked. Would it be this old vampire like I saw in a few movies? Now that would be disturbing.

He waited a few moments before answering me. "Your future husband."

"My what?" I yelled jumping of my seat on the couch.

He lifted his hands up and motioned for me to calm down but it wasn't going to work. Not right now. "My future husband? What are you talking about?"

"If you would sit down, I will explain it all to you."

Even though I was extremely angry and confused right now, I sat down.

"Your mother and I are good friends with the richest family of vampires. Keri, your mother's friend, made a deal with her when they were young that their children would marry. In our world, a deal like that is unbreakable. Keri and her husband Michael are on their way and should be here tomorrow night. They have to travel at night, you see."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "So, I'm forced to marry a man I don't even know? Dad, that's unfair!" He noticed immediately that I called him 'dad'. I was still mad, but he was still my family.

"I understand, but from what I hear he is a good boy. He just turned 20 years old." He said.

Well, at least it wasn't some old vampire. But then another thought came to my mind. "Who turned him?"

He looked hesitant but answered my question anyways. "His mother said that it was a random vampire he met at a bar. She was young and didn't smell that he wasn't completely turned and they shared their blood."

At that I stood up and went towards the door of the living room. I couldn't handle this, I had to get out of the house for awhile. This was too much for me right now.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" My mother said. I turned around and saw that they were both standing and looking at me with worry.

"I need to get out of here. I'll be back in a few hours." I told them.

My dad nodded and said, "I'll call one of the guards."

"No. I'm going alone. I think after all this I deserve that much." With that, I turned around and walked out of the room then out of the house.

This morning, I had woken up to a pretty normal life. Now, my parents were vampires and I was a half vampire who was about to be turned completely by a guy I was supposed to marry. Did they really think I would take that news and just be alright with it? Why didn't they just let me know when I was young about all this, then I would have been able to get ready for all this.

I had a good idea that in this world of vampires I would be stupid to not follow my parent's instructions and marry this guy. What's worst is I'm sure this guy is a total asshole. There's no way that I would end up lucky enough to get a husband that would be like me and like the same things as I, right?

I put my hand in my pocket and took out my cell phone. I called the only person I knew would calm me down. Jaxon.

"Hello?" His voice was beautiful; it made my heart jump a beat.

"Jaxon, can you meet me at the park?"

"Katra?" He sounded shocked. "What's wrong?"

"I need someone to talk to."

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes." He said, then hung up.

I knew he would be the only one to help me. I just needed to find a way to explain this to him without revealing that my parents were vampires. That's the last thing I wanted to tell him. He was like me, wishing that vampires were real but he was also like everyone else. If he ever found out that vampires were real he would freak out, maybe even try to kill me and my parents.

I walked towards central park and hoped that he would be there soon.

**Okay, I knew I had to leave a message here about this chapter. I had alot of different ideas for this chapter, but I thought this one fit best. Katra Samson isn't this little immature teenager. She is mature and knows that it isn't worth freaking out over certain situations. Which is why I didn't make her have a screaming fest when she found out her parents were vampires. In the prologue she said that she knew that her father, even though he was dark and such, would always protect her and cause her no harm, so she wanted to understand what was really going on.**

**Of course, finding out your parents are vampires can really make you freaked out and confused. She obviously is as you saw in her thoughts.**

**I believe her reaction made sense and that it was good. Hopefully you think so too. Please Review! Reviews are the things that keep me going. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I had been sitting on one of the swings in central park for at least fifteen minutes when I heard Jaxon's old car roll in the parking lot. It was an old car his grandfather had given him and the sound it made was, you could say, one of a kind. It was this dreadful sound that made the sound of nails on the chalkboard one of the best sounds in the world. I had to force myself not to cringe at the sound. The car was ready to fall apart but no matter what I said Jaxon wouldn't let it go.

I looked up to find him walking towards me. The look on his face was unmistakably one of worry, but even then he was still incredibly sexy. He wore a pair of loose black jeans, a black _Godsmack_ shirt and his somewhat long black hair. He had a few accessories and both his arms – oh his arms – were covered in tattoos. It disturbed some people, for example the elderly, but to me it was a work of art.

He was 18, a year older than me, and had begun getting his arms tattooed at the age of 16. That's what happens when your parents own a tattoo shop. I didn't have any tattoos but I wish I did. Not as much as Jaxon, but a few.

When he arrived at the swings I stood up and put my arms around his waist and my head on his chest. At the moment, I just wanted to be held. He put his arms around me and held me as I tried to relax.

Jaxon and I had met three years ago when we were put together for a science project. He had failed 9th grade science and has ended up in my class. Since then we were inseparable. He was my best friend and I wasn't able to see my life without him. I thought he was the sexiest man I'd ever seen and I couldn't deny my strong feelings for him, but I had a big idea that it wouldn't ever work between us. We just weren't meant to be more than friends.

A few minutes later, we were each sitting on a swing, looking up at the sky.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" He eventually asked.

For a few moments I tried to find a way to explain all this without saying the word 'vampire.'

"I found out why my parents have been acting so odd these days." I said, trying to bide my time.

"And?" He moved his hand for me to continue.

I looked down at my feet and kicked the soft sand that was all over the park. "They have old friends coming over for my birthday."

Both his eyebrows rose up. "That's it?"

"No."

Jaxon tilted his head to the side, his way of telling me he was confused and for me to explain. I took a deep breath. "Their son is coming with them. I have to marry him."

"You what?" He burst out, jumping up from his seat on the swing.

Now I couldn't stop myself from letting a sob that I had been keeping in from coming out.. I had held myself at my home and when Jaxon had first got here but for some reason now I couldn't. Once I started, I couldn't stop crying for nothing. It made no sense because the last time I cried was when I was 10 years old and I broke my arm. I never cried, never. Until now.

I wasn't crying because of the marriage exactly, more for the fact that my life had changed so drastically in just minutes. I had been in a stable life. I knew what I was doing and what my future held, but now that all changed. Maybe I had always known this somewhere inside of me, but it had still come out as a big shock.

I don't know how long I cried, but the next thing I knew I was beginning to relax and I was sitting on Jaxon's lap while he sat on the ground leaning against one of the metal bars that held the swings up. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to freak out like that."

"It's okay. You've been through a lot. Are you ready to talk now?" He asked.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Paige gave me a drive home 'cause Tony didn't show up after school to pick me up. When I got home my parents were waiting for me. My mother told me she had accidentally sent Tony out of town because she's been very busy."

Now that I had told him that, it was time to change the story a bit. "She said that she had been busy because they had people coming over for my birthday. It made no sense to me because it was my birthday, right? Why would people I don't know come for my birthday. That's when they told me about the deal my mother had made with her childhood best friend. They wanted their first children to get married to each other, and you could say it's the kind of deal that's unbreakable."

"Were in 2008, Katra. Your parents can't force you to marry the person they chose." He replied.

"My parents have old costumes." She lied, though it was half true since they had been born when it was still normal to have arranged marriages.

Jaxon shook his head. "This is unfair to you. You're seventeen!"

"You think I've always hoped to get married at seventeen?" I got up from my place on his lap and looked out at the river that passed beside the park. "For all I know, I could be getting married to a total asshole."

"Why are you letting your parents do this to you?" I heard the ruffle of his jeans so I knew he got up also.

"There's no way around it. I just hope that he won't ask too much from me."

I felt his warm breath on my neck and I knew that he was now standing very close behind me. "This isn't the Katra I know. The one I know never let other people control her life."

"Right. I've never been in control of my life, not really." I turned around to find that he was even closer than I thought. His lips were almost touching my forehead. "Now I see that my parents are and always have been in control of me. They had my future all planned out before my Mom even met my Dad."

Jaxon sighed and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Run away with me. I can take you away from this place and you won't have to marry this guy. It'll be just you and me."

I stepped away and shook my head. I couldn't just leave my parents like that. Even though they were vampires and they had gone as far as to plan who I was going to marry, I couldn't just leave. I needed to stay here and live through this. Something told me I would regret it if I left here with Jaxon tonight.

"I can't do that Jaxon." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest as a shiver went down my spine.

He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Why not, Katra?"

"I have to stay here."

"I'm not letting you do this. You can't just give up and marry a guy you don't even know. Like you said, he could end up being an asshole, or an abuser." He put one hand on my cheek. "I can't let you do this. I just can't"

"You'll have to. What do you expect me to do? Act like a child and just run away from my family, the people that I love and love me? Sure, I don't exactly like them very much right now, but you know my parents well enough to know that they won't let me be in any danger. This guy might be an asshole, but he won't touch a black hair on this dark head of mine." I pointed to my long black hair with blue clip on extensions that reached the middle of my back. My parents wouldn't allow me to actually dye my hair blue so I was force to use extensions.

Jaxon chuckled. I knew he would have full out laughed if the situation wasn't one like this.

"I'm going to find a way out of this, but running away isn't the answer." I told him, taking his hand off my cheek because it was distracting me.

"I guess your right. Your very smart for your age, you know that? Full of wisdom." He sighed then smiled. "Do you ever think of what could have happened between us if your parents hadn't kept you away from me?"

"Always…but I think you and I were always meant to be just friends. Very good friend."

He nodded and smiled wider. "The best of friends."

I couldn't help but laugh. I hit his shoulder playfully. "Do you mind giving me a drive home, best friend?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure…" He replied with a smirk. I laughed again and walked past him towards his car.

"I know you left the keys in the car, I'll just drive myself home then." I laughed again and started running towards the car.

"Katra, stay away from the car!"

**I feel bad for not having posted this chapter earlier, because when I was posting chapter 2 I was almost finished with this one lol. I decided to introduce Jaxon like this. His full name is Jaxon McDonald and like I said in the chapter before this, he looks like Synyster Gates (From Avenged Sevenfold). I hadn't planned this, but when i began describing him it just ended up like that. lol. **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I'm doing my best to update it! Now, Review and tell me what you thought of this one and also what you thought of Jaxon! I can tell you now that he will have a pretty big part in this story and I can't wait to write more about him. **


	5. Chapter 4

When Jaxon dropped me off at my house, I saw that my parents were in the living room speaking with Tony. I wasn't ready to talk to them so I decided to go straight up to my room. Maybe after a good night of sleep I would be able to deal with this...but I seriously doubted it.

The housemaid woke me up at the usual hour the next morning and I still wasn't sure if I would be able to stand going to school all day. But knowing my parents, even though they told me they were vampires just hours ago, I would still be forced to go to school. Instead of going downstairs to ask my parents to stay home and risk the chance of another conversation about vampires, I went to the bathroom for a quick shower then went back to my room to get dressed.

I decided to wear my pinstripe skirt with black leggings and my blue geisha top. After my hair was completely dried, I put on my blue clip on extensions. I took five minutes to put on some black eyeliner and a bit of mascara.

Once I was done with that, I went downstairs and looked for Tony. I avoided the rooms I knew my parents would be in. They didn't normally go to sleep before I left for school. To make sure I was alright, I guess.

I found Tony in the kitchen flirting with one of the new maids. Tony was an attractive man and he was the kind of guy that could any woman he wanted. But I knew him better than most people and to tell you the truth, he was just a big teddy bear. If he did decide to settle down some day, the girl would be one lucky lady.

The moment I stepped in the room he came towards me, the maid forgotten. "Hey, how are you?"

My left eyebrow rose and I looked behind him to see if the maid had left the room before I spoke. She had.

"Depends. What part are you asking me about?" I asked. I didn't know what he knew so I decided to make him tell me what he did.

"You know, about your parents…and you."

"Oh, I'm okay." I lied. "How did you…?"

Tony chuckled then gave her a big smile. That's when she saw his fangs. "Oh…I-I didn't expect that."

"I don't think anyone does." He laughed again. "Come on, I have to get you to school."

I nodded and followed him into the garage. We climbed into the BMW and we were soon on our way to my school.

We were halfway there when I thought of something. "Tony, how can you drive me to school if you can't go in the sunlight?"

"The windows are UV tempered. Why do you think I always stay in the car?"

I sighed and looked ahead. "Right."

When we arrived at my school, I got out of the car without saying anything more and went straight inside. I just wanted to get this day done with so that I could meet the guy I was supposedly going to 'marry' and hopefully convince him to tell his parents he didn't want me.

There was no way I could have any kind of normal life after finding out my parents vampires and I was a soon-to-be vampire, but at least I would be able to maybe live my dream of being a writer if I found a way out of this marriage. If this guy was like I thought he would be, he wouldn't want to marry someone like me. They were probably expecting some little pink princess, and I was far from it.

I reached my first class, luckily, without seeing any of my friends but then I remembered that Paige was in my first class. She was sitting in her seat beside mine when I walked in. She waved at me to come quickly, probably wanting to know what exactly happened yesterday.

That's when it hit me. Paige was my best friend, I couldn't lie to her! It was different with Jaxon, he actually believed me when I told a lie but Paige and I had been friends for so long that she knew when I was lying.

I decided to try my best at lying, but only if she annoyed me about it. It's not like I could tell her the truth. She didn't know my parents like I did and she'd react badly, I just knew it. I knew my parents wouldn't hurt me, but no one else knew that. They only saw odd parents that are never around and have their daughter followed around by a bodyguard.

I sat down with a thud as I remembered that Tony had left me here. I guess my parents wanted to give me space, at least they understood that I needed that.

"You look…not so good. Are you alright?" She asked as soon as I was beside her.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe that. Tony isn't here, yet again, that makes all this just very weird."

"My mom was busy yesterday and sent Tony out of town by accident. When I got hme she hugged me and told me how sorry she was and stuff." I said, opening my book of notes since I knew that my History teacher would start writing down our notes the minute the bell rang.

"Busy with what?"

I sighed and took out a black pen. "Old friends coming over for my birthday."

"Old Friends? Of whom?" She asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes, "My parents."

"Do you even know them?"

"Nope."

Paige frowned and opened her mouth to say something else but luckily she was interrupted by the bell. Once the bell turned off she was about to speak again but the teacher walked in the room. She knew better than to talk when Mrs. Turner was teaching. She was sent to the principles office last time for asking me if she could barrow a pen.

After History was done, I ran out of the room as quickly as possible to avoid Paige. I knew if she continued asking question she would eventually make me tell her everything. My parents didn't exactly tell me I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, but had a big idea that I wasn't supposed too. Even if I did, who would believe me? The ones who would believe me would probably go crazy and try to kill me... or even worst, ask me to turn them.

The rest of the day went pretty well. I was able to avoid most of my friends with success, except for Paige who kept following me around during the breaks, asking me questions I forced myself not to answer. Eventually I was able to lose her, but then I knew that she would find my again soon enough.

I felt like a bitch for avoiding them all, but tonight was going to be hard for me and I didn't want to be stuck explaining to them all what was going on and why I seemed distracted.

It was now lunch time and I entered the cafeteria. I looked around for a place to sit and was relieved when I saw Jaxon waving at me to go sit with him where he was seated at a table alone in the corner of the cafeteria. In the corner of my eye I could see Britney, one of the cheerleaders who constantly tried to get Jaxon's attention, glare at me. I shook my head and went to sit down beside Jaxon.

"Hey, how are you? Did you talk to you parents after I dropped you off?" He asked the moment I sat down.

I shook my head and put my head on the table. "I haven't seen them since they told me. All I know is that I'm meeting him tonight."

"Do you want me to go to your house with you?" He asked and when I shook my head he said, "Then come back to the park at midnight. I'll meet you there and you can tell me all about it."

"Hopefully I'll find a way to sneak out. I'm sure my parents will just let me go when I tell them I need some time away. Last night they let me go without a bodyguard, so at least they understand somewhat how I feel right now."

"I saw that Paige had been asking you questions. Did you tell her anything?"

I shook my head no, "I've been avoiding the subject. I don't want her to know right now. The less people who know the better.

He nodded and leaned back against his chair in a way that made his muscles bulge out. I smiled and looked behind me to see how the cheerleaders would react. It was hilarious to see how they were crazy for him because I knew he hated them all. Like I thought, half of the team was staring at him. I chuckled and turned back around towards him to see that he hadn't noticed them at all. As always, he was oblivious to all the girls who wanted him.

"So," He started, changing position to put both his elbows on the table. "Via, Brandon and I decided that we were all going to The Cavern to celebrate your birthday Friday."

The Cavern was a Goth bar on the other side of town where people from the age of 18 could go, but obviously you couldn't buy alcohol until you turned 19. Since we lived in a small town and we only have The Cavern and some other club where the cheerleaders hung out, the Mayor allowed people to go to the Cavern at 18, after a bit debate a few years ago. We might only be 4 Goths at school, but out of school there were some Goths around town that had graduated a few years ago and there was also a lot of people from a few towns over who came to hang out there every Friday.

I had always wanted to go. It was unfair since Via, Brandon and Jaxon were all 18, but I had yet to get there until now.

"I don't think I'd be able to go," I said with a sigh. "I think I have to stay with my parents and their friends for that day…to plan the wedding probably."

"We are not taking no for an answer, you are coming with us no matter what. We'll sneak in your house and take you there ourselves."

"My parents will freak when they find out I want to go to The Cavern."

He laughed and shook his head. "They won't freak if they don't know."

"You're going to get me in so much trouble Mister McDonald."

He laughed again and looked down at his watch. "Oh, Shit, I have to go. My Math teacher wanted me to go help her correct a project she did with her other class."

I nodded and hugged him when he came to my side of the table to give me a goodbye hug. I knew I wouldn't see him again for the rest of the day.

Once he was gone, I got to thinking about the night that was ahead of me. I was hoping that this guy, whatever his name was, didn't want to get married either.

**Hope you liked this new Chapter! I'm introducing the guy she is supposed to marry in the next chapter. So REVIEW, because that's what keeps me going and actually interested in the story. And if I'm not interested, then the story gets boring. ;**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I got home after school, I immediately hurried up the steps and went to my room. My parents were probably downstairs somewhere trying to get everything in order. The moment I'd walked into the house I had at least seen 5 workers running around, cleaning the house and making sure everything was perfect for tonight.

School hadn't gone all too bad after lunch. I'd been able to avoid Paige most of the day and luckily Tony had been there to pick me up the moment the bell rang, because I had spotted her coming towards me outside while I was on my way to the car. I felt horrible for ignoring her, but I knew it was better this way. I'd make it up to her somehow.

I let myself fall on my queen sized bed and looked up at the ceiling, lost in my thoughts. In a few hours my future husband, a vampire, would arrive with his family. I still had no idea what I was going to do when I would see him for the first time. Did I tell him my name? Or did he already know that?

Since it seems that the vampires have old customs, did I have to curtsey?

I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed the remote of my stereo system, which was obviously black. I pressed the button to turn on the CD player then pressed play. My mixed CD started and "Personal Jesus" by Marilyn Manson began to play.

Once the song had really started, I relaxed back on my black silk pillows and closed my eyes. I had spent the day trying to think of a way to stop the marriage. I only hoped this guy would be against it also, and then we might be able to convince our parents to cancel the wedding. If both of us didn't want to get married, would they still force us to get married? It was during those thoughts that I thought of something. This guy had grown up in this vampire world, so their customs were probably normal to him. He had probably known that he would marry me since he was born, while I had only learned of this yesterday.

My life was currently a mess.

My music was loud enough to block most sounds, so I didn't hear the door opening when it did and I also didn't know that someone had entered my room until I felt a hand on my arm. I jumped up and almost hit the person standing beside my bed but then I noticed who it was.

"Mom, what do you want?" I asked, my voice sounded odd, probably because I had barely spoken during the day. I took the remote and turned off the music.

She smiled and sat down on the bed beside me. Leaning forward, she pushed my hair away f and kissed my forehead before whispering, "I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything immediately, only looked up at my mom for a few moments then sat up on my bed, leaning against my headboard. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Don't tell me your fine, Katra. I know your not."

I closed my eyes for a few seconds then opened them again, "Okay, maybe I'm not fine."

"I'm so sorry, Katra, but this was planned a very long time ago. This is the kind of deal I can't cancel or run away from. Keri's son is a good man from what I hear, you will be happy with him."

"But I won't love him. I always thought I'd fall in love with this wonderful man and date him for a few years, then marry him and have a bunch of kids." I said, and then finished, "I guess I won't have that now."

"You could still have that, sweetheart"

"Right, with a man I don't even know? He could be a total asshole for all I know."

"Honey," She started, "Do you really think your father and I would let you marry an 'asshole', as you say it. If he isn't perfect, I promise you I will find a way for you to get out of this. But, don't worry, I also promise you that you won't need to. If he's Keri's son, then he's a good man that will treat you like a princess."

I sighed and saw that my mom was holding a bag, "What's that?"

"Oh! This is something we bought you for tonight." She stood up and put the bag on the bed so that she could take out a knee length off the shoulders dress. I almost screamed in horror. Sure, it was a beautiful design…but it was pink.

My mom was smiling brightly. "So, do you like it?"

"Eh…yeah, it's…eh, great. Not really my color though."

"I know, it's just…" She looked down at the dress for a few more seconds then put it back in the bag. "I just don't want to watch my daughter die."

"What?" I stood up from the bed and stood in front of my mother. "What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to tell you last night, but we just wanted to tell you the main things first. It's…there's more to this marriage thing. You see, the people who decided to follow the vampire government have to go by some rules. 50 years ago, people began to arranged marriages for their sons and daughters. Now, it's an obligation. The problem is, if the man isn't impressed by the wife his parents picked, he has a backup, but woman don't. If he doesn't turn you, Katra, there won't be anyone to do so. I'll watch you grow old and die." She finished with a sob then put her arms around me.

I didn't say anything, only held her as she cried. I had never seen my mother cry before, but then again she hadn't ever had of thought of my death before. I got really clear for me there, there was no longer a chance I could convince him not to marry him. What I had to do was show him side he'd like, one that was completely not me. All to make sure I never heard my mother cry in emotional pain as she was now.

5 hours later, I was walking out of my room wearing the pink dress she bought me, white high heels and with my hair up in a knot behind my head. A few strands of my hair framed my face and bounced as I walked. I looked a black haired Barbie.

My mom put an arm around my shoulders and walked me happily downstairs to find my Dad. He was in the kitchen talking with Tony when we finally found him.

"Oh, baby, you look beautiful!" He exclaimed and gathered me in a huge hug.

"I look nothing like myself."

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked down at me. "Your beautiful, Katra. This boy will be nuts if he doesn't fall for you the moment you kids meet."

I sighed and opened my mouth to say something else, but I was interrupted by one of the maids running into the room. Normally they didn't behave like anything more than proper, but I understood that this was a big deal. By now I knew that every maid and bodyguard that worked in the house were vampires, so they knew how important this night was for my parents. Yeah, parents, not me.

"The Huntington Family is here!" The maid said loudly, before running off again, probably to make sure everything in the house was perfect.

"Okay," My mom took a deep breath. "Honey, please be on your best behavior."

"Don't worry, Mom. I know this is important for you."

My father took her hand and began to walk her down the hall. I followed them until they both stopped in the foyer. There, maids and bodyguards were coming in, their hands filled with luggage that they brought up to the rooms in the basement. That's where my parents slept. It wasn't the kind of basement that was filled with rats and other disgusting things, but a completely furnished basement that had six bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms and a living room.

After a few minutes, the room cleared, leaving only the three of us and the open door. I had always though that my parents were just beautiful people, but the moment Mr. and Mrs. Huntington walked through the door I knew that it was one of the perks of being a vampire. Mrs. Huntington, Keri, had long brown hair that came down in beautiful curls. Her heart shaped face was more beautiful that what you would ever find in a magazine and she was at least 5'10. Mr. Huntington had short black hair a goatee of the same color. He was a bit higher than his wife and was well built. Just enough muscle and fat to make him the perfect size.

I watched my mom run over and give Keri a huge hug, then the same to her husband. "Keri, Maddox, it's wonderful to see you again. It's been what, forty years?"

Keri smiled, "Forty years and six months to be exact. Oh, I've missed you Avani. I kept telling Maddox to bring me here for a few days, but you know how it is."

"I understand." My mom took my father's arm. "You remember Liam, don't you?"

She leaned in and kissed him on his two cheeks. "Of course. It's wonderful to see you again, Liam."

"You too, Keri." He smiled.

"Now, where is that daughter of yours? I've been dying to meet her."

My mother turned around and motioned me to come closer. Once I was standing beside her, she put an arm around my shoulders. "Keri, this is my daughter Katra. Katra, this is Keri."

"It's nice to meet you." It was the only thing I was able to say. I was surrounded by these beautiful people and I, plain old not even pretty Katra, was supposed to impress them?

"Oh, Avani, you have such a beautiful child. It will be wonderful to see her at her full beauty." Keri said smiling before leaning in and kissing my cheeks. "My son should be coming in at any moment now."

"Good. I was curious as to why he wasn't with you." Obviously, that came from my dad. Same old over protective dad who wants to know everything, always.

"You know boys in this generation. He didn't want any of the ' dirty poor workers', I apologize for the words, to touch his things. He wants to bring them in himself."

Now I was sure that I would hate him. I knew he was going to be this stupid, arrogant, obnoxious guy who'd give me one look and tell his parents he didn't want me, which would leave my mom broken.

"Oh, here he comes!" Keri was turned towards the door and looked out as to what was probably her son walking up the steps.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here Mom." I heard him say. His voice caused shivers down my spine. I forced myself not to look surprised, but I was. His voice was deep and smooth.

Then he walked in the house and my heart almost stopped. My dad looked at me with a secret smile and I knew that he'd heard my intake of breath. Luckily I think he was the only one who heard.

This guy, he was….

Gorgeous.

Handsome.

Beautiful.

Perfect.

He had short brown hair and blue eyes. His body, well, it was all muscle. His black shirt of _Godsmack_ (oh my god, he's a Godsmack fan) stretched over his abs and biceps and he wore a pair of black baggy pants. He probably had a large tattoo on his back because I could see the ends of it on his arms. I couldn't help but smile, he was just like me. Or well, he would be just like me if I wasn't wearing a pink dress!

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I normally try to update once a week but I've been really busy with other things. I'm going to try and update again soon.**

**In the next chapter I'm going to post who most of the people in my story look like, except for Katra and 'This Guy' becuase for now I can't think of people that look anything like them. lol. I've had this guy planned from the beginning. Of course, just because he looked good and seems to be just like Katra, doesn't mean he doesn't have a dark side also. I'm a romantic, so there's no way this story is going to finish with her being alone. I know who the guy she's going to end up with is, but can _you_ guess? Seriously, it can be anyone I've named since the prologue. Sorry, I'm mean and I want to make you all freak out over thinking who it could end up being. lol. ;p**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you for all the reviews, if it wasn't for you guys I'd never update!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Mom, where do I put these?"

Keri pointed to an empty spot behind the door. "Just put them there so that you can meet Avani's beautiful daughter."

I saw him roll his eyes as he put his bags where his mother had told him too. He didn't seem so happy in meeting me also but I wasn't about to let him run away. I was going to find a way to make him want to marry me, for my mother's sake. Some people wouldn't do that for their parents, but I loved my mother and I didn't want to see her in any kind of pain.

I couldn't say I wasn't surprised by seeing what he looked like. He wasn't completely Goth, he just seemed to be like me. I then noticed he had a black piercing on his right ear. He had everything I loved on a man, only 1 piercing (I didn't like too many piercings), tattoos and the perfect style.

Oh god, here I was lusting over a guy who was the **last** person I should be lusting for.

My mother pushed me forward so that I was standing in front of her. She put her hands on my upper arms and said, "This is my daughter Katra."

Keri took her son by the elbow and pushed him forward also. He looked down at me as if he hadn't noticed I was in the room before. "This is my son, Nathaniel."

I tried my best to smile. "Hi…"

"Hey." He replied, clearly not impressed much. Great, thanks mom for putting me in a pink dress! Why hadn't she just let me to put own clothes.

"Well, were going to leave you two to talk." Maddox said.

My mother nodded, "Yes. Honey, can you show him to his room downstairs."

"Yeah, sure."

I watched as all four of them walked out of the room. They were going towards the living room and I'm sure they were going there to plan our _wedding_.

For some reason, I knew there was some kind of surprise coming along. Every time I thought I would be able to live my life with this, I found out something else that made it worse. I sighed and turned around to look back towards Nathaniel, who was looking me with an odd look on his face as if he was trying to figure out what kind of girl I was.

"So, Nathaniel, let me show you to your room.", I forced out.

"It's just Nathan. Only my parents call me Nathaniel."

"Alright. Grab your bag and I'll bring you downstairs."

He nodded and took his bags. I offered to help him but he shook his head and waited for me to lead him to his room. The stairs were not far from the foyer so soon enough we were downstairs and I was standing at the door watching him put his bags on the bed. He looked around the room, probably looking if it was good enough for him.

"I hope you like the room."

He snapped his head towards me with a little jump. He had already forgotten I was in the room. "It's good enough. As long as I have a bed to sleep in I'm fine."

I smiled. He sat down on the bed and looked at me. I guess he still hadn't figured out what kind of girl I was because he was still looking at me with a confused look.

"So, my parents told me you just found out about _our_ kind."

"Yeah, they decided to wait until yesterday to tell me that they were vampires. If they'd told me earlier on maybe then I would have been ready for your arrival."

He nodded in understanding, "You seem okay for someone who just found all this out."

"I know my parents. They love me and would never hurt me. So, if they won't hurt me why should I freak out?"

"Not all of our kind is good, Katra." My heart jumped a beat when he said my name. I forced myself not to show any reaction.

"Just like humans, right? Some are evil, some aren't." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He smiled, "Exactly."

I walked in the room and looked around. "I've never been in this room before."

"It's your house and you've never been down her before?"

"I never come to the basement."

He chuckled and I think he was about to say something but he didn't. He looked around the room again and there was an awkward silence. I was about to just turn around and leave the room when he spoke.

"Look, I know you don't want to marry me. I don't want to marry someone I don't know either, but we have too. You're not my type and I'm not your type."

I forced myself not to tell him that he was my type, and that I was probably his type too but then I looked down at my pink dress and shook my head. Yeah, like he'd ever believe I was a goth. There wasn't a trace of Goth on me.

"We'll get married, do the whole ritual thing, and then move on. We can live together and anytime that my parents or your parents visit, we'll pretend were happy and in love. We'll both be free to be with whoever we want when they aren't around."

I guess I wasn't the only one who had thought about this. I opened my mouth to tell him that I agreed but then something he'd said hit me. "Ritual? What ritual?"

He blinked a few times. "You know, The ritual."

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember 'the ritual' If I knew what it was."

He was silent for a few seconds then groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe they didn't tell you. Did they expect me to tell you? God, this is so fucked up."

I stepped farther into the room and sat down on a chair close to the bed. "Can you please explain?"

He sighed and didn't say anything.

"If I have to do this ritual, I should know what it is. Do I have to eat a chicken's head or something?"

He laughed and shook his head. "It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

He stood up and walked towards the other side of the room. He stood there, facing the wall, for I don't know how long before he turned around and faced me.

"It's sex. On the night of our marriage, we have to mate and bind ourselves together. If we don't our parents will know what were doing. They'll smell it on us if we aren't bound together. It's not exactly a ritual, but we call it that." He explained. My eyes went wide and I froze. I could barely move. the shock was too much. First I found out my parents were vampires, then that I was a half- vampire…then that I was getting married. Now I find out I had to mate with him.

"You've got to be kidding me."

He shook his head and laughed, "Sorry, I ain't kidding, Princess."

"I'm not having sex with you."

"It's not like I want to have sex with you either."

For some reason what he said hurt me. I'd said that I wasn't going to have sex with him, but the way he'd said it seemed to be as if he wanted to make it a hurtful comment.

"Okay," I started, "Let's just take it slow and we'll worry about the ritual when the time comes."

"The time is now. We'll probably be married by the time your birthday is finished."

I groaned and put my head in my hands. "This is crazy. I'm going to sneak upstairs, I need to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Our parents will kill us if we don't 'learn more about each other.'."

"We'll learn about each other tomorrow after I come back from school." I got up and left the room, leaving him there alone. I was able to sneak upstairs to my room without my parents or his parents seeing me. The minute I entered my room I stripped off the pink dress and threw it on my bed. I took the pins from my hair and let it go down as I put on a pair of black pants and my 'Avenged Sevenfold' T-shirt.

Once I was back to normal, I opened one of the windows of my room and got out, walking on the roof as silently as I could. Once I reached the side, I jumped on the tree nearest to the roof and got down. When my feet were set firmly on the ground, I grabbed the skateboard I hid in the branches and took off towards the park where Jaxon was waiting for me. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was midnight. He'd be there waiting for me.

Thank god.

I needed someone to talk to and he was the only one who knew about this. I obviously wasn't ever going to tell him about the whole vampire thing, but he was the only one who'd act like they understood and be there for me. That's what I needed right now.

As I thought, he was already at the park when I arrived; sitting on the same swing he'd sat on the night before. When he saw me he got up and gave me a hug.

"How did it go?" He asked once we were both sitting on one of the park benches.

"My mom made me pink dress." I grumbled through my teeth. When he laughed and I gave me a small shove. "He was wearing a shirt of Godsmack. He's just like us, Jaxon! And there I was dressed like a Barbie."

"I thought you didn't want to get married."

"I have to. Don't ask me why, I just have to, okay?"

He seemed reluctant but nodded. "If you want to leave this place, the offer is still up."

"I can't. I have to stay here."

"I know, but remember," He took my hand in his "If you need anything, anything at all, I'm here for you."

I did my best to give him a smile. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you."

* * *

**Surprise!!**

**No, this surprise was not planned yesterday. I wrote all of this today because that's how much your reviews inspire me. After I had posted my last chapter, I immidiately went to my room to watch Bones, House and The Bachelor (Monday is my big TV night lol), so I didn't see your reviews before around noon today when I was at the computer lab. I can't tell you how surprised I was when I saw that people had reviewed so quickly. I seriously love all of you.**

**Now, I couldn't stop myself from leaving messages for certain people who reviewed! Don't feel bad if I didn't say anything about you, I just gave a message to the people I notice the more. I see all your names and all your reviews, so don't get jealous. When I say I love you all, I do mean all.**

**_Warrioroftheseventhstar _: You've been reading my story since the start and I'm so happy you review every chapter! And I have to say I totally agree with you. Pink is a disgusting color.**

**_Ca'Prudii_ : You have also been reading from the start and thank you! She really should change shouldn't she? Well, she did!**

**_Brunette-in-black_ : lol, how I love you! In a non-lesbian way. Or if you end up being a guy, in a friend way lol. I feel ba for you because 1) I can't tell you who she ends up with lol and 2) that you can't change your room color. Oh, you poor thing . Mine is dark red, so it fits my personality, but wow...Oh, I'll pray for you. **

**Okay, now to tell you all what people in this story look like! Someday I'm going to make a photobucket for them and the characters for other stories. Oh and Remember, Liam and Avani look very young, so they have young pictures. Tony doesn't have any real actor who'd look like him..so meh.**

**Maddox Huntington - _Paavo Lötjönen_ (Apocalyptica)**

_The only place you can see how he looks in **this** story is in the video for **'I Don't Care' by Apocalyptica ft Adam Gontier**. He's the only one with super short hair and a goatee so it's obvious who he is lol._

Keri Huntington - Rhona Mitra

Avani Samson - Shania Twain (young shania)

Liam Samson - Kyle Schmid

Jaxon McDonald - Brian Haner Synyster Gates, Avenged Sevenfold

Paige Darley - Katie Cassidy


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's the alarm clock that woke me up this time, which is pretty odd since I normally wake up thirty minutes before the alarm clock would ring. I did find it odd but I wasn't surprised. By the time I had gotten home the night before it had been at least four in the morning. I'm surprised my parents or the Huntington's hadn't seen me. Or maybe they did but were planning to wait 'till I got downstairs to talk to me about it.

I dressed as my usual self this time. I knew it was going to look as if I was trying to impress him or something, which I really wasn't trying to do, but I couldn't stand to go another second wearing pink or any other girly color. The three hours that I'd been wearing that pink dress had been hell. I decided to put on my black shirt that said 'Moonlight' and a pair of black pants that had a bunch of chains and zippers on them. I put on my blue extensions quickly before I went downstairs.

When I walked into the kitchen, Nathaniel was sitting at the counter drinking a cup of red liquid. Blood obviously, but that wasn't what caught my attention, it was his tattoo. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of black silk boxers. I could now completely see the tattoo he had on his back. It was a large tribal tattoo that stretched across his back, went around his shoulders and all the way to his elbows. It was a work of art; whoever had made it was amazing.

It was his voice that pulled me out of my trancelike state. "Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to come in?"

I didn't reply. I went over to the fridge and took out the jar of orange juice. I didn't look at him while poured some in a glass. I'd been doing my best to not think of his appearance. That's what I hated of good looking people; they always seemed to have the power to make you do things you don't want to do. They attract people to them, and this guy was attracting me like a moth to a flame. Not even Jaxon, the man I'd thought was the 'hottest' guy I'd ever seen before I met Nathaniel, attracted me like this. But even thought I was attracted, I was smart enough to not do anything about it. Last night he'd been a jerk to me. He had acted as if I wanted to marry him. I knew that this was the kind of guy that all the women wanted, and what made it worse was the fact that he knew it.

"I saw you sneak out last night." He said, pulling me out of yet another trancelike state. I seriously needed to stop spacing out. "Who's the guy you went to see?"

"You followed me?" I snapped.

"Can you really blame me? Look at yourself! When we met you were wearing a pink dress and then I see you sneaking out dressed like a Goth? Of course I was going to follow. I wanted to know what the hell was going on."

"Whatever." I turned around to walk out of the kitchen but suddenly he was behind me and turning me towards him. "What do you want?"

"I want to know who the fuck you are. Are you the little prep I saw last night or are you like…this." He motioned to my outfit and hair.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know what I think."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "This is the real me. My mom made me wear that awful pink dress yesterday because she wanted me to make an impression on you. She didn't want you to go to your second choice and leave me here to grow old and die."

"Second Choice? Right, like I'd ever do that. No one goes to their second choice; it's an insult to your family and our government."

"Why?" I couldn't stop myself from asking him. I was curious to find out more about this world I'd been forced into.

"It's not just your parents who pick your future husband or wife. The government gives them a few options and they have to pick from that. Luckily the government agreed with our parent's decision to marry us. If they hadn't, you could have ended up with worse than me. No one knows how someone will end up like when there born, but once the parents agree, you can't back out of the marriage. I knew someone who was forced to marry a protected rogue; she was killed not long after." He explained. His voice had gotten rough. I could tell that whoever died was someone he had cared deeply about.

"A protected rogue? What is that?" I walked over to the dinner table and sat down on one of the chairs. He came and sat down on the chair across the table from me.

"Well, you know what a rogue is, right?" When I nodded, he continued. "A protected rogue is one that the government can't prove broke our laws. Because of that, they're protected by a special agent to make sure that a vampire won't get mad that they didn't exterminate the rogue and try to do the job himself. No one could prove that Antonio had killed a group of humans, so he was protected and allowed to marry. Jessica died a few months later, and he was exterminated."

"By the government?"

"No." was all that he said. His jaw hardened and his fist clenched and unclenched. That's when I knew that he was the one who had killed Antonio. I decided not to say anything more about it. Luckily I didn't need to change the subject, he did it for me.

"So, do I need to tell your parents that you snuck our or are you going to tell me who that guy was?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious. I heard a bit of your conversation. He knows about us."

"He doesn't know about the vampire thing, only the marriage. I needed to tell someone and he was there for me. There's no one I trust more than him."

One of his eyebrow rose, "Was he your boyfriend? Is this marriage keeping you apart? You guys weren't really clear on that yesterday."

"No, we aren't together. He's my best friend."

"That's not what he wants, though. He wants you. We talked about this last night, when were married we are both free to be with whoever we want."

"Jaxon and I are only friends and that's all we'll ever be." By the look on his face I knew he wanted me to elaborate and I did. "Jaxon asked me out once, and I obviously said yes, but when my parents found out that he'd asked me out they immediately forbade me to date him. They never let me see him until I promised I wouldn't date him. After that I realized that we were just meant to be best friends."

"They knew that you could get serious with him and they would have to force you to break up with him once it was time for me to come. They did it because they love you and didn't want you to get hurt." Once he'd said it, I saw that it was true. I had always been a bit mad at them for forcing me not to be with him. Not because I wanted to be with him so badly, but because of their lack of trust. Now I saw that they did trust me, but loved me to much to see me get hurt. I think that made me love my parents even more than I already did, if that was even possible

"Yeah." was the only thing I could make myself say. I felt stupid for not having thought of this before.

"I have to say, I'm shocked to see you this way." I suddenly said with a smirk.

"Why?"

"I always thought that this Katra person would be some blonde bimbo I wouldn't be able to stand. I never thought that you'd be like this, like me, and so beautiful."

I froze. Had he just said what I though he'd said? That I was beautiful? I was far from being beautiful. My parents had always told me I was beautiful but I wasn't an idiot. I wasn't even pretty. I wasn't skinny nor was I humongous, but I knew that I didn't have a perfect body. I couldn't stand the fact that I had huge thighs that forced me to wear a size nine, depending on the store. You see, I wasn't tall enough for a size nine so the bottoms of my jeans always ripped because of their length. I could rarely find a perfect size.

I couldn't help but blush at the comment thought. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought.

"But that doesn't mean shit. I don't want to marry you, but I'm forced to do it anyways. Once the ritual is done, we'll go back to our normal lives. I'll go find myself a girl every few days and you'll do whatever you like to do."

Never mind.

He got up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving me there alone. He'd started to be so nice and sweet, but then he had to go back to his normal jerk self. We were getting married; the least he could do was be nice to me. I wanted to get up and go yell to him, but Tony walked into the kitchen before I could.

"I was looking for you. Let's go."

He drove me to school and as usual, he didn't say much. To my surprise, Jaxon was waiting for my outside when I got there. I murmured a goodbye to Tony before getting out of the car. As usual, the moment the sun hit my eyes I winced. Direct sunlight had always bothered me a bit, and that was because I was a half vampire. My mother had explained to me when she was doing my hair yesterday that the sun bothered us vampires because it hadn't evolved to our stage yet. It would be another few thousand years before the sun would cease to bother our kind.

I walked to the entrance and smiled when Jaxon began to walk towards me. I really needed to be around him after my conversation with Nathaniel. He was the only one who could make me feel better.

The first thing he said when he stopped in front of me was, "I'll warn you now. Paige is looking for you."

I groaned. "Great, just great. She'll eventually make me tell her what's going on. Once I tell her everything is going to screw up. She won't understand that I have to do this."

"Try to avoid her." He suggested. We walked through the doors and went towards the lockers.

"I can't do that. She's my best friend."

We reached our lockers, which were side by side, and opened them. "Right. Maybe you should just tell her. Tell her what you told me. She'll understand."

I took out the books I needed and closed my locker, leaning against it. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He closed his locker. From the corner of my eye I could see a few of the cheerleaders eyeing him and glaring at me. It wasn't much of a surprise, I had actually gotten used to it by now. Then I spotted Brandon walking towards us. He was about my height and has back hair. He also has a lip ring and wears black all the time, like right now.

"Hey guys." He said when he reached us.

"Hey, Brandon. Sorry, but I have to go help Ms. Thompson correct her projects. I'll see you guys later. I'll save a table for you at lunch." Before I could say anything, he was gone. I frowned and I turned towards Brandon to see that he was frowning also.

"Am I the only one who noticed that he's always running off to help Ms. Thompson? Sure, she's hot, but she teaches math." He put a finger in his mouth a made a fake gag noise. I couldn't help but laugh. He was the clown of the gang, always making everyone laugh.

"It's probably nothing. He always helps his teachers because they'll put in a good word for him to several universities." I said, beginning to walk with him down the hall.

"Yeah, but this is different. He's always leaving to help Ms. Thompson."

"Like I said, it's probable nothing." We turned a corner and stopped in front of our next class, which we had together. The teacher hadn't opened the door yet so we waiting outside. "What I want to know is if you've finally asked Via out yet."

For years Brandon had had a crush on Via but he'd never asked her anything. They were always together and I knew that Via wanted him, but of course it wasn't my place to tell him. They had to tell each other some day, and I hoped it would be soon. We were seniors, they didn't have much time left before the real life came.

"No I haven't. I know she'll say no." He replied.

I shook my head. "You won't know until you try."

"I know, but—"

"Katra!" I heard suddenly and turned around to see Paige running towards me.

"Paige, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, it's just that—"

"Oh, we'll talk about that later." She grabbed my hand and began to pull. "Come on, you need to see this.

"See what?"

"Ms. Thompson and Jaxon were just caught having sex on her desk."

* * *

**Woah, what's this? Jaxon and Ms. Thompson? lol. I have to warn you now, I can't stand having a perfect character. Nathaniel is proof of that. ****The next chapter will be posted soon, it's already almost finished. Chapter 7 and 8 would have never gotten here so quickly if it wasn't for Avenged Sevenfold and their new video 'Afterlife', which is the video where Synyster Gates is at his hottest. They inspired me, so thank you Avenged Sevenfold! I'm doing my best to update alot and bring in something that I've been planning from the start. **

**Also, whoever loses Katra will have his own story. So, don't worry. If you wanted her to be with a certain person and it ends up that they aren't together, he'll find someone else.**

**I'm currently working on my photobucket to post pictures of all the characters. It will be posted in my profile before the next chapter is up. And speaking of my profile, I finally finished it! Go check it out.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm hoping for even more reviews this time because I really want to post the next chapter soon. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Paige and I got to the hall where Ms. Thompson's class was, there was a group of people standing there, whispering to each other. The door to the class was closed and some of the students were leaning against it, trying to listen to what was going on inside the class room. I saw Via standing at the door and went to her, Paige and Brandon following closely behind.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh," She jumped up in surprise, not having heard me come up to her. She'd been too busy trying to listen through the door. "The principle caught Jaxon having sex with his math teacher. The principle is yelling at them right now."

"Whoa, I've never seen Mr. Martin lose his cool." Brandon said, pressing himself to the door to listen to the conversation going on inside.

"Ms. Thompson says that Jaxon is of age and that they can't stop them. Mr. Martin says that even though she can't go to jail for this, that she can and will lose his job. Jaxon hasn't said anything yet." She informed me.

I couldn't believe all this. Why hadn't he ever told me? He was still acting as though he wanted to be with me, but he'd been having sex with his math teacher all this time? I just couldn't get past the fact that I had told him so much and that he couldn't even trust me enough to tell me this. But it all seemed clear now. He was always leaving to help Ms. Thompson with various things.

Brandon and the rest of the people who'd been listening jumped away from the door. "Someone's coming out."

The group of people began to slowly inch away, some people even left because they didn't want to get yelled at by Mr. Martin. The only people who stayed were the ones who wanted Jaxon, the gossipers and us, his friends.

He was the one to walk out when the door opened. He was buttoning up his black shirt when he came out. He looked around at everyone then his gaze fell on me. His eyes were filled with emotions he was hiding, I was the only one who saw this but I couldn't tell what he was feeling because he didn't stay long enough for me to really see. He pushed through the crowd and started walking quickly to the entrance of the school. I looked at Paige and she pushed me towards the way he'd gone. That's when I started to run.

He was in the middle of the parking lot when I finally reached him. He had opened the door to his car and he turned around when he heard someone coming towards him. When I reached him, he was getting ready to drive off, but the door was still open.

"Jaxon, where are you going?" I asked. I put my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath.

"I'm going home." He snapped.

"Why?"

He turned the key in his car. The engine didn't start at first but after a few tries it roared up. "I got kicked out."

"What? Why?"

"You must have heard, Katra. You were there; they were all talking about it. I was caught having sex with Ms. Thompson."

"Why were you doing it?"

Before I knew it, he'd gotten out of his car and slammed the door shut. "Because she wanted it! She wanted me, so I gave it to her. Why do you think I always went to her class every day? She was a good lay and she wanted it!" He yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"God, you are your stupid questions! Will you just stop it! That's just it; I was having sex with Ms. Thompson, that's it! There's nothing more to it!"

I took a few steps back. I couldn't help it, Jaxon was scaring me. He'd always been the perfect guy, nice and sweet, but now he was the total opposite. "Why are you being like this? I didn't do anything to you. You're acting nothing like yourself."

He didn't say anything for a few moments, only looked into my eyes. He took a step forward; a hand reaching out, and I couldn't help but take a step back, away from him. I looked at his face and it was filled with hurt. "I—"

"Oh, right, I'm asking stupid questions again." I turned around and prepared to leave but before I could get far he came behind me and grabbed my shoulders, turning me around.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Your questions aren't stupid, I'm just stressed. Please don't be scared of me. I didn't mean it." He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly to him. I felt his breath against my throat as his head settled on his shoulder.

I couldn't help but hug him back. "I'm sorry I got scared. I should know not to be scared of you."

He pulled back and looked down at me before leaning in to kiss my forehead. His lips stayed there for a few moments but then he pulled away. He took a few steps away from me as if he was forcing himself to stay away from me.

"Are you two in love?"

He chuckled, "She says she loves me but it's just lust, and I don't love her."

"Then why were you doing it with her? This just doesn't seem like you. I knew you weren't a virgin, but you aren't one to sleep with random people."

"Maybe you just haven't seen the real me."

"Jaxon, I know you better than anyone. I know what the real you is."

He shook his head. "No, there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me, Katra."

"Then tell me, you know you can trust me."

He didn't reply, only looked down at me. We didn't say anything for a few minutes, until I decided to break the silence. "Tell me. Why were you doing this with her?"

He didn't say anything. He ran a hand through his black hair.

"Jaxon?"

"Damn it, because she almost has the same body as you!"

My eyes went wide and I froze. What was he talking about? "What did you say?"

"Her body is just like yours! The curves, her breast, everything. When I was with her I closed my eyes and pictured you. It's the only time I could get pleasure out of it."

This was the last thing I expected. I would have been alright if he had told me that he just wanted some, or if he was just bored and was experimenting, but not this. I had always thought that he agreed only to be friends, but now I could see that it was the total opposite. He actually wanted me. How could I handle something like this?

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Jaxon?" I whispered. "I had no idea…"

"I didn't want to bother you. Your parents forbade us from being together and I knew you weren't the kind of girl to sneak behind their backs. And now, you're getting married. Ms. Thompson, well, she was convenient. Haven't you ever noticed that I'm always going to her class after I see you? When I'm around you I go crazy. Going to her was the only way I could keep myself from doing things I shouldn't do."

I swallowed and forced myself to ask, "Like what?"

He smirked. "This morning I wanted to throw you against those lockers in front of everyone."

As hard as I tried, I couldn't make myself open my mouth to say anything more. This was the last thing I would have expected today. I would've been less surprised if the lead singer of Godsmack would have shown up and randomly kissed me. I wanted to give Jaxon what he wanted. I wanted to just take the few steps that I needed to take to reach him, but I couldn't. A relationship between us would never work.

"I need you, Katra. You are the most important thing in my life and you're the only one who likes me for my personality and not how I look in a pair of tight pants."

Normally I would have laughed at that but this time was different.

"Jaxon, I can't…we can't be together, you know that."

"I know. And that's why I was sleeping with Ms. Thompson. I was trying to quench this insane need I have for you." And with that, he turned around, got in his car, and left me standing in the middle of the parking lot alone. Once the car was out of sight, I dropped to my knees and couldn't stop the tears from coming. I tried to calm myself, but it wouldn't work. I knew that I had just lost my best friend. After this he would avoid me forever. That's how well I knew him.

When I was finally calmed down, I took out my cell phone and dialed Tony's cell phone number. He answered on the third ring and before he could even say hello I told him to come get me. I couldn't stay at school after what just happened, I just couldn't. I knew that if I stayed people would ask me questions. Everyone knew that Jaxon and I were best friends and some people had seen me run after him

He came without question. He could tell by the way I spoke that there was something wrong. I was sitting on a bench in front of the school when he arrived and I got into the car without saying a word. He didn't say anything either as he drove me to the house. He knew that if I needed to talk to him that I would, so he left me alone when I needed to be.

When we arrived at the house, I was the only one to get out of the car. I watched him as he drove off back towards the town. I went inside and dropped my back beside the door before dropping to the floor also. I leaned against the door and tried to keep myself from crying, but it wasn't possible. I cried for everything. Jaxon, my parents, my future. For some reason, all the emotions I'd been holding in came out all at once and it was almost too much for me to handle.

Minutes, maybe hours later, I was finally able to lift myself up from the floor. I was calm, but my head was going crazy. I felt as if I was getting ready to have a panic attack.

I decided to go to the kitchen for a glass of water before going up to my room. Since everyone was probably asleep, no one would see me. There was no way of hiding that I was not okay. My black eyeliner was now spread across my cheeks and my hair was a mess. I couldn't wait to go up to my room and get in my pajama's. What I needed right now was to just lie down and mope around in my room alone.

When I got to the kitchen, I froze at the door. Maddox was sitting at the table drinking a cup of, you guessed it, _blood_. Surprisingly, the sent of it didn't bother me anymore. And yes, I could smell it from the door. It was one of the perks of being a half vampire.

I thought of sneaking away, but I knew that he had heard me. Vampires had good hearing.

I went to the fridge, took out the pitcher of cold water and took out a glass from the cupboard to fill it. Once I had put the pitcher back in the fridge, I turned around to go up to my room.

"Are you alright?" I heard Maddox ask. I stopped but didn't turn around.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I used the sleeve of my sweater to try and get rid of the black on my cheeks. Once I thought I had gotten all of it, I turned around to face him. "I hope I didn't bother you."

"You didn't. Do you want to sit down?" He motioned to the chair

I almost said no, but decided against it. He was a guest in our home and also a friend of my mothers, I needed to be nice. I walked over to the table and sat down on the chair. Maddox took out a tissue from his pocket and leaned over to wipe at my cheek. I let him do what he wanted to do and waited until he sat back from on his chair and put the tissue in his pocket again.

"Are you alright?" He asked again, this time more softly.

I shrugged and looked down at my lap.

"If you need to talk, I'm here Katra. I know you don't really know me, but you can trust me. I won't tell anyone what you tell me." He said, just as softly as before and for some reason I believed him.

I looked up to look at him. He had both his elbows on the table, the cup he'd been drinking of was empty and he was waiting for me to say something.

"I-" I swallowed hard then forced myself to continue "I just found out my best friend was having sex with his math teacher because she has the same body as me and when he closes his eyes he can think it's me he's with." I said quickly, almost too quickly for a human to understand, but Maddox wasn't human.

He seemed shocked, but then his face went back to neutral. "Well, this isn't what I expected."

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "I was expecting to hear something about your parents or my son."

"Sorry to disappoint." I said with a little smile. "In a week, my life went from somewhat normal to a complete mess."

"I apologize for that. I know that my son wasn't what you expected. He can be a little…troublesome."

I shook my head. "It's not that. Sure, Nathan can be a little…you know, but it's the fact that I wasn't expecting any of this. I always thought my parents were odd, but the thought that they were vampires never came to mind."

"Nathaniel hasn't had the easiest life." He sighed. "He's changed a lot in the past few years. His life wasn't an easy one. He is a good man though, I promise you."

"I just hope he can show me a good side of him soon. I will marry him, because I have too, but I'd like to actually be fond of the person I marry." What the hell was I saying? "I'm sorry. He's your son, I shouldn't be—"

"No, it's perfectly alright. His mother and I are both hoping that maybe he would turn back into the man he used to be. He was a perfect child, never cried, never fussed, always did what he was asked to do. But After Antonio--" He stopped abruptly and ran a hand through his hair, even though it was too short to really run his hand through it.

"He told me about Antonio."

His head snapped up and he looked at me, shocked as if what I had just said was impossible. "He did?"

"Yes, this morning."

He whispered something like 'unbelievable', but I couldn't quite hear it. Now I was curious. Was this the thing that had changed him? Or maybe that had happened after he changed. I was about to ask if I could know more, but Maddox looked down at his watch and spoke before I did. "I should go downstairs with my wife. She'll be getting up soon. It was nice talking to you Katra. Good Luck."

Before I could say anything, he had disappeared from the kitchen. I hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that almost everyone in the house was quicker than the speed of light when they wanted to be. I wasn't sure if I'd ever get used to it.

I hurried upstairs to my room, hoping to not see my parents. Luckily I reached my room without seeing anyone. I took out my extensions and changed into my pajama's. Soon enough I was in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was only around twelve, but it didn't matter. I was going to stay in my room for awhile…

That's when I realized something. Maddox had probably been waiting for me in the kitchen because I'd woken him with my crying. There was no way that he'd been awake at this time of day. Damn. If I had woken him up, I had probably woken up other people also.

I groaned. Great, Nathaniel had probably heard me too. Hopefully he wouldn't say anything about it.

* * *

**So, that was the new chapter. Sorry it took me so long and also I'm sorry that it isn't that great. I had finished the chatper a few days ago but I changed my mind on the ending. At first, a mystery man picks Katra up from her place at the door and brings her upstairs, but I changed my mind and put this. I like it more like this. The link to my photobucket has been posted in my profile. The only two people that dont have pictures for them in Katra and Nathaniel. This is where I need your help. Look around and tell me who you think would fits them , then I'll pick who I think is the best. If I end up picking your actor, model, singer, etc for either Katra or Nathaniel, _you will get to know what the big connection is_!! This is a big thing, because not even Jen (she isn't a member but you have seen her reviewing this story.), who actually knows who she ends up with but has been sworn to secrecy, knows!**

**Now, just read my story and the discriptions I give for both Katra and Nathaniel, then look around the net! If you put down two people, one for Nathaniel and one for Katra, and I end up picking both your people, then you will be the only one to know. If you only post one and I pick yours, then you'll be one of the two people who knows.**

**If I were you, Brunette-in-black, I'd give this a shot. I know you would like to know more. I wish I could have put this contest as a way to figure out who she ends up with, but I can't. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I was sitting crossed-legged on my bed with my guitar on my lap as I followed the beat of 'Afterlife' by Avenged Sevenfold. I was listening to the song on my Ipod so that I could follow the beat correctly and see if I made any mistakes. I hadn't been playing the song for long, but I knew that soon I would be able to play it without the help of my Ipod.

You might be all wondering what I was doing playing guitar in the middle of the day, and the answer to that is that it's my birthday today. Yes, today was Friday and I hadn't gotten out of my room since I climbed the stairs the day before. Once I had fallen asleep, I slept for at least 14 hours without waking up once. I was sure that the crying I did when I got home had been the cause of that. Crying always seemed to make me exhausted.

I was never one to skip school, but today was the one day that I wasn't going to school no matter what. Especially after yesterday. A shiver went through me at the thought. I force myself to think of anything but that.

That's when I started worrying about what exactly was expected of me today. Was today the day that I was forced to marry Nathan? Or was it just the day that we planned the wedding. No one had told me anything about it, but I was sure that all the time my mother spent with Keri was to plan the wedding. I only wished that I could know what to expect. Was this going to be a normal wedding or was it different in the vampire world?

I couldn't believe I was able to accept this all without losing my mind, but I loved my parents and would do anything for them. Marrying Nathan was one of those things. At least he wasn't an abuser. He was a little mean, sure, but I was pretty sure that he wouldn't hurt me physically. That was alright, right?

No, I shook my head, it wasn't. There was no way I was going to let myself get insulted nor was I going to let him push me around! And I was going to tell him that!

This was probably just a random decision I would regret later, but I went for it. I put down my guitar and walked out of my room for the first time since I got home from school yesterday. I ran down the stairs then walked over to the stairs that lead to the basement and silently went down them. I didn't want to wake anyone because then there would be too many questions. He's the only one I wanted to talk to.

I stopped at his door and took a deep breath before opening the door. He was sleeping on his stomach and was wearing a pair of silk boxers. I could see what he was wearing because the sheet that had probably covered his body before was now down to his knees. His face was turned towards me and I couldn't help but think he looked like an angel when he slept. When he was awake he seemed to always have his guard up, but now he just looked like the beautiful 19 year old he was. He looked like nothing bad had happened in his life, as if he was just passed out after a hard day at his new job. He looked so normal, but she knew that he wasn't close to being normal.

She walked over to his bed and raised one leg to give his leg a little push. When he didn't react, I kicked him again. This time he groaned but that's about it. I sighed and got closer to him. My lips were right at his ear when I said, "Time to wake up!"

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground with Nathan on top of me, his hand at my throat holding me so tightly that I couldn't breath. I tried to fight him, but his grip only got tighter. The pool of darkness began to come, but before I could pass out his hand disappeared completely and I fought my way back to normal. I tried to get air in my lungs again but it took me a few minutes to breath normally.

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself looking up into his eyes. He was still on top of me but he was using his hands to hold himself up so he wouldn't crush me.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered angrily after awhile.

"I wanted to talk to you." My breathing was back to normal by then, but I still sounded a little breathless. That's when I noticed why. We both weren't wearing much and we were pressed up against each other. I was only wearing a shirt and a pair of booty shorts. _I should have thought to change before coming down here._

I don't know if he had noticed because his expression was unreadable. "You couldn't have just waited until I woke up? That's what normal people would do."

"I'm not normal." I replied.

"Yeah, I noticed." He said. "Shouldn't you be at school right now?"

I nodded. "I didn't want to go."

"It's your birthday; you should be with your friends even if it's school."

"The last place I want to be is at school, okay Now, can you get off me?"

He didn't move, only looked at me with this odd look in his eye. He looked down to what I was wearing then what he was wearing, then back to my face before getting off me. It wasn't a surprise when he left me to get up myself.

I sat on his bed as he walked over to sit in the big chair in one of the corners of the room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked casually.

I stood up and walked towards him. "I want to talk to you about us."

He chuckled. "There isn't a '_us_'"

"You know what I mean. I'm marrying you because there's no other way for me to become a full vampire and make my mother happy. I've been thinking about it and…" I shook my head. Why did I have to get back to my senses right when I was going to say it?

He did a small hand motion and waited for me to continue.

"I-I…I..." I stammered.

He groaned, got up and stood in front of me. He suddenly grabbed my shoulder and pulled me against him. He rubbed his nose against me neck before kissing it. "What is it?"

He was doing this on purpose. He was trying to make me shut up and run upstairs, I knew it. I pushed him away and glared at him. "Don't do that."

He smirked. "Don't do what?"

"You're trying to make me freak out and run upstairs so that you can sleep. It's not going to work, I have something to say and I'm going to say it."

This time he didn't chuckle, he full out laughed. Then his expression got serious and in his eyes I could see…desire?

"The last thing I want you to do when you're wearing that is to run out of this room." He growled and stepped closer.

I took a step back and put a hand up. "Back off, Nathan. I'm not some whore, okay?"

"Of course you aren't, but that's what makes you so—"

"So what?"

He smirked again, "So desirable."

I frowned. What the hell was going on? He'd always been an asshole since I met him, so why was he acting this way now? Was it some kind of new torture? Make me feel as if a man like him could want a girl like me, then pull the rug out from under me?

He took another step forward and I took a step backward. "Stop this."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm not in the mood to get laughed at, okay?"

He froze and then frowned. "Laughed at? What are you—"

"Oh, don't act so innocent. You're just doing this to bully me around. You want to make me feel as if you want me, then push me away and humiliate me." I whispered angrily. I didn't want to speak at a normal tone, because then I knew I would get angrier and talk loud enough to wake up his parents.

His face softened. "I know I've been an asshole to you since we met, but do you think I'm really that cruel?"

"Are you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No," He said. "I'm not. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Eh…" I looked down at my feet and watched as I moved them from side to side. Then I decided to just go for it. "I want my life to be as normal as it can be. I still want to be a writer and I'm going to do it. I wanted to marry a man I would love with all my heart, but I guess that won't happen. Don't kid yourself, there's no way we can pretend were happily together to our parents. Maybe your parents will believe you, but my parents will know what were doing. They'll know that we aren't really together, just married, and I know that we'll get in trouble for this."

He shook his head. "Nah, it'll be easy."

"You don't know my parents, Nathan. We can't do this." I looked up at his face. "I want to try to have a good marriage with you."

Instead of the laugh I was expecting all I got was complete silence. He was looking at me but I could see that he was lost in his thoughts.

"I want to try and make this work. I want to at least like my husband. I don't want you to go hook up with other girls. I want you to stay with me and try to make this work."

I was sure I would hear him laugh this time but he didn't. "Okay."

"I- Okay? You're okay with this?"

"Yes."

I was shocked. Completely, absolutely and utterly shocked. When I had decided to come to his room to tell him what I wanted, she had expected him to humiliate me and treat me like crap, but he'd done nothing at all to really offend me.

"Why?"

He shook his head, "I just said I'd do what you want and now you're asking me why? I could just say no, you know."

"Just answer me why you seem so okay with this."

He didn't say anything at first, then sighed and whispered, "I heard you crying yesterday."

I decided not to say anything. I didn't want to explain to him why I'd been crying and I didn't want to take the chance that my parents would find out.

"It made me realize that you were a person just like anyone else, and I should be treating you like this when you did nothing. There's just some stuff that you don't know about me and…" He trailed off.

I nodded, "I understand. I'm not asking for you to love me or anything, but I think it would be better if we just did our best to have a good marriage. Then we'd be able t do the things we want to do without worrying about our parents figuring it all out."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." He said, then walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "I talked to our parents last night and they told me they want us to marry tonight…"

"What? Are you kidding? Tonight?"

He shrugged, "I guess."

I shook my head and began to pace around the room. "Great, just great. I do have a life you know. How can they just believe I didn't have plans."

"Did you?" He asked.

I stopped pacing, "Well, I did…I probably don't after yesterday…"

He waited a few seconds before asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

He nodded in understanding then looked down at his bed. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep."

I chuckled and walked to the door. I opened it and stepped out, but not before looking back at Nathan. Maybe this whole thing would end up working out. I prayed that I would be able to live my dreams even though I would be married for the rest of my life, which was a long time.

Being a vampire didn't have to be a bad thing. I would age decades to write everything I wanted and maybe even do something with my music. My English teacher had already told me that I had a promising future in literature, so that was one thing I would do for sure. Now that I had more time to write, maybe I'd get the chance to explore different types of writing.

For once, I was happy to have a future as a vampire.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I apologize for not posting this earlier. Last week was a busy one so I didn't have much time to write. I hope this was a good chapter. In this you see that Nathaniel isn't all that bad, but obviously there is some stuff from his past that has changed him a bit. The next chapter will be in Avani's point of view, then goes back to Katra. You'll get to find out more about Avani, and how she met her husband. If I end up writing it in a third person's point of view, sorry, but no matter what it will pretty much just be about Avani.**

**Now, for this contest thing. I decided to describe Katra and Nathaniel for you! :)**

**Katra - Katra isn't small nor is she fat. I'd say her pants size is about a 9 and most of her sweaters are mediums. You don't have to find someone to fit her exactly, but I don't want someone super skinny. She appears to be about 17-18 (obviously), but as you know alot of people that are in their twenties can look like 17 year olds. She has black (can be dark brown) hair that reaches her lower back. You don't have to find someone who dresses like her but please don't send me some perfect looking model.**

**Nathaniel - The time tha I described him was a pretty good one. He has short brown hair and is pretty well built. He's good looking and...well that's all that I really think off. He's 19 but looks older, like if he's in his early twenties.**


	11. Chapter 10

_(Read the Notes I leave at the end! I can't stress this enough. Sometimes I'm talking about something important.)_

**Chapter 10**

**Avani**

When something was bothering him, Liam tended to move a lot in his sleep. Avani hadn't realized how bothered he was until now. He kept moving from one side of the bed to the other, almost crushing her every time he rolled. She was surprised that he could sleep through all the movement.

Avani herself hadn't been able to fall asleep at all. For the past four hours she'd spent her time looking up at the ceiling, thinking of the situation they were in. She loved her daughter to death and as she grew up she hadn't had a single regret. But now she couldn't help but asking herself a few questions. Should they have told her about them being vampires when she was young? Should she have known about her marriage, so she could have been ready for it? Would she be able to handle it all, without going crazy?

When they'd told her about everything, she had seemed to take it all pretty well. But now she was afraid that telling her she would be getting married tonight would cause her to seriously lose her mind? It was only now that she realized that they, in all their excitement, had spoken to neither Nathaniel nor Katra about what they wanted for their marriage. Did they want Roses or Lilies? Did they want to go for the normal tuxedo and beautiful white dress, or just jeans and a good sweater? Did they want to get married at the Mansion or at the beach? They hadn't even explained to Katra about the ritual.

It was too late now, Avani sighed, she would be getting married in a few hours and if she didn't accept it, she would grow old and die. That was the last this Avani wanted for her daughter.

When Liam moved and almost crushed her again, she decided to get up and go downstairs for a drink. She felt a bit thirsty and didn't want to go around her daughter while she was hungry. It was one of the things Liam and Avani had agreed on. They didn't want her to be in any kind of danger. No vampire was allowed around her when they were feeling even a small urge to feed.

She slipped on her housecoat and slippers before slowly walking out of the bedroom. She walked past her daughter's room and heard her playing a song on her guitar. She wanted to go in and tell her what would happen tonight, but forced herself to go to the kitchen for a drink before.

When she walked into the kitchen, she found Keri sitting on one of the stools, holding a cup of warm blood. She was surprised to find her there. Avani looked up at the clock. It was only 4PM. She hadn't expected any of the vampires to be awake before five.

"Didn't expect to find you here." She walked over to the fridge, took out a bag of blood from the hidden compartment, and poured it in a cup before putting it in the microwave.

"I've been awake for quite a while now." Keri replied then took a last drink from her cup.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Avani asked then heard the beep of the microwave. It didn't take long to warm up the blood. She sat down on a stool beside Keri and took a drink.

"No. I'm surprised Maddox was able to sleep."

"Liam has been in bed for awhile, but he hasn't been sleeping well. Keeps moving around."

Keri nodded. "Maddox was doing the same. I think were all nervous."

"I'm afraid that she won't accept getting married tonight."

Keri shook her head, "I'm sure she will be okay."

"What makes you think that?"

Keri seemed to try and figure out a way to say whatever she wanted to say, then she turned completely towards Avani and said, "Katra went to Nathaniel's room earlier today."

Avani looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"I'm sure she was trying to be secretive about it, but you know how I can easily hear through a million walls when I want too. Nathaniel's room is beside our so I could easily hear what was going on."

"And what exactly was going on?" Avani asked, trying not to think of the worst.

"It seems that Nathaniel had tried to convince her of getting married in name only. Katra went to his room to tell him that she didn't want to cause any trouble for you and Liam, or Maddox and I. She told him that she wanted to try and have a happy marriage."

Avani stared at Keri, completely surprised at what she had just been told. Katra was not only accepting her marriage, but was trying to make it a happy one? She suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Does she know about tonight?"

"Yes, my son told her and she also knows about the ritual. I'm not sure if she is okay with it, but she knows."

Avani nodded, "I'm not sure she'll want to do the ritual tonight, even though most of the couples do it on the night of her marriage."

"There are not any rules about not doing the ritual on the night of. I'm willing to give them time, but it eventually must be done."

"Yes, of course."

Keri smiled and rose from her stool to put the empty cup that had once been full of blood in the sink. Avani took the last drink from hers and stood up to do the same. They both rinsed their cups and left it there for the maids to clean. A few minutes later, they were both sitting on the couch in the living room. Avani realized that Keri was also wearing a housecoat and a pair of slippers. Her brown hair was held by a few pins behind her head.

Keri sighed and looked down at her hands on her lap. "Your daughter is a magnificent young woman. I just hope that she will be able to bring back the old Nathaniel."

"I think Katra is the one person in this world who will be able to bring him back." Avani took Keri's hand in hers, "I think they might be able to fall in love."

"After Antonio, I'm not sure that he will let himself feel again. I'm surprised I am able to feel."

Avani nodded with understanding, "I know. Antonio made some horrible decisions, but Nathaniel shouldn't blame himself for his brother's choices."

"I will always love Antonio. Yes, he went rogue, but he was my son. I think Nathaniel just needs to realize that even when Antonio was rogue that he still loved his little brother. In his mind, Antonio hated him and killed Jessica to torture him, but even I know that isn't true. He had _bloodlust_, and even if he had loved his wife, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself."

"I'm happy you were able to accept it all. You're the last person who deserved this."

Keri just shrugged, "I had to accept it. I had Nathaniel to look after. If I had just locked myself in my room forever, Nathaniel would have been all alone. I feared that he would try to hurt himself."

Avani could still remember it all as if it was yesterday. The Huntington's were one of the richest vampire families in the world, and because of their generous donations to various funds, they had been allowed to have a second son. Many people had thought that Nathaniel's birth would have angered Antonio, but he had treated his little brother like he was the most important thing in the world. When Antonio had caught '_bloodlust_', which was a disease that drove a vampire crazy for blood, he had only been 16. He went years without no one realizing that he had gone rogue. He had still been a caring as ever to his little brother and his parents, but he had killed almost a hundred humans. When he bodies were found, Avani and Liam had been called up to Europe to find out who had killed them all. Some had suspected Antonio and he had been put under protection. The night he killed Jessica, Nathaniel's best friend since they were children, Antonio was exterminated by his own brother, who had witnessed it all through the living room window.

Avani looked up at the clock and realized that it was now four thirty. The rest of the vampires in the household would be awake and running around the house to get it ready for the wedding. She needed to go talk with Katra before that, and since she now felt no urge at all to feed, it was the perfect time.

"I'm sure that Katra will be able to help him. It's not that I don't want to talk to you, but I think I should go speak with her before everyone else wakes up."

Keri nodded, "Of course, go speak to her. I think I'm going to do the same."

They both got up and gave each other a big hug before they both went to their children's room. Avani walked up the stairs and went towards the door that leads to Katra's room. Once she was standing in front of it, she took a deep breath and listened to her daughter playing on her guitar. She was amazingly talented when it came to music, and also when it came to writing writing. Katra didn't know, but Avani had read a few of her stories on the Internet and had been incredibly impressed. She had a very creative daughter, and she couldn't be any happier. Her daughter was the best daughter anyone could ask for. She only hoped that Katra wouldn't be angry with her later on, that she'd been forced to marry a man she didn't love. But the thing was, Avani could see Katra falling in love with Nathaniel. If he could get over everything that had happened with his brother, he could be a magnificent husband.

Avani thought back to when she had first set her eyes on Liam. They'd met at a party her parents had thrown for all the vampire families in California. Liam had been dragged there by his parents who wanted him to find a good wife. Her Parents had been very popular amongst the vampires, but everyone knew that their daughter wasn't the little perfect princess. She didn't like wearing dresses and loved to play sports. Back then, it was considered 'wrong' to do all the things she loved to do. She had loved Fishing, playing soccer, which was at that time called football, and she always wore pants. Liam said he'd fallen in love with her the moment they had met, but it had taken years of fighting with his parents to make them bring him back to her home. The minute he came back, he had gotten down on one knee and proposed. They'd been madly in love since then.

Avani took another deep breath. She wanted her daughter to have a life as wonderful as hers. She wanted her to be in love with her husband, and she wanted for her to have a wonderful child.

She lifted her hand up and knocked loudly enough for Katra to hear. She was going to spend the next few hours, until the wedding, with her daughter.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Also, please review my new oneshot called 'My Scottish Vampire'. I really worked hard on that one and I want reviews _

**Again, I apologize for the wait. From now on I will no longer apologize, just imagine I'm saying it every time it takes longer than a week to post. I wrote this chapter 4 times until I was finally happy with it. Because it took so long, I'm going to try and post the next chapter tomorrow, and please notice that I put 'try'. The only way I'll be able to post tomorrow is if I get some reviews. The more I get the more I want to write. Anyways. For those who said they didn't really want to know about Avani, well, look at what you just read. This chapter was planned from the beginning and you see that I gave you a few surprises. Especially with the whole Antonio thing. **

**For those who want to be part of the contest, don't worry, the big thing I was planning to tell the winners is not this. Antonio is just a small part, k? lol**

**I have found someone for Katra. The one who gets to know is...I'm not telling you now. lol. She or He will know when the** **contest is done, but the picture she/he sent me made me go 'Omg, it's her!' (hint hint) Please, I need more help here! Nathaniel isn't that hard to look for. I want to tell you guys that I'm not looking for someone who looked boyish. Nathaniel is more of a dark man.**

**And to finish this message off. I wanted to congratulate every member of fanficton.net to ever posted a story in the vampire section. I realized last week that we had passed the 1000 story line. Congrats to us all!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

For the second time that day, I was sitting on my bed, legs crossed, with my black guitar on my lap. I'd stopped practicing **'Afterlife'** and was now playing _'I'll keep your Memory Vague'_by Finger Eleven. I knew the song by heart and I was obsessed with it, as much as I as obsessed with their song called Paralyzer. I played it at least once a day. I opened my mouth to start to sing the lyrics but a knock at the door stopped me.

I frowned and looked over at the clock on my side table. 4:30pm. Who would be knocking at my door? It probably wasn't a vampire because I knew that my parents only woke up around six. But then again, I was getting married tonight. Maybe they were all awake already. I groaned and put the guitar on the bed beside me. Couldn't I have gotten at least 2 more minutes alone to sing the song and feel some kind of peace?

I got up and slowly walked towards the door. There was a big chance that it was Tony, telling me what I had to do, and there was also a chance that it could be Nathaniel, though I don't know what he would want.

I opened the door and I was actually surprised to see my mother on the other side. She smiled and I stepped away from the door, letting her walk into my room.

"What do you want?" I asked then winced, I hadn't meant to sound so harsh.

She looked down at her hands, sometimes she still looked like a teenager, but I knew better. "I wanted to spend some time with you." She looked up and smiled at me. "My little girl is getting married tonight."

I nodded. "I know, Nathaniel told me."

"Okay…" She walked over to my closet. "Why don't we pick a dress for you?"

I smiled and went to stand beside her. "Sure."

"Alright," She smiled back at me then looked through the various black and red dresses that were in my closet. She ended up taking out a long black dress I'd worn for one of their parties once, not knowing that the guests were all vampires and the wine they were drinking was blood. "I think this one would be perfect. I'm perfectly fine with what you normally wear, but this is your wedding. We need something different."

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal to wear black at a wedding," I laughed.

She shook her head and chuckled, "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone."

I took the dress from her and put it on the bed. When I came back she was on her knees looking at all my shoes, trying to pick which one would fit best with the dress and the situation. It wasn't like I could wear knee high boots for a wedding.

I was surprised at how comfortable I was picking my wedding clothes at the moment. I felt as if this wedding was my choice, and that I was in love with the man I was marrying. That's when it hit me. I liked him, that's why I felt so okay with him. I didn't know him all that well, but I did like him. He was different, very different, and there was just something about him…

I liked him, but I didn't love him. Not yet. I hoped that maybe I would be able to love him, but I was sure that he wouldn't love me. He wasn't that type of guy…

I was pulled away from my thoughts when my mother pulled out a pair of pretty black high heels and threw them at me. I squealed but caught them, and then I heard her laughing at me. I probably would laugh to if I'd seen my face, which I didn't want to see.

I walked over to my bed and put the heels beside the dress, all the while blushing in embarrassment. When I turned around again, my mother had disappeared. Well, almost. She was no longer standing at the closet, but was on the other side of my room, looking through my clip on extensions. I wasn't sure what she wanted to do with them, there was no way I was wearing pink or blue extensions for my wedding.

She turned around and was holding my white extensions. I was surprised to see them, since I'd thrown them at the bottom of my drawer after I tried them on the first time. It didn't go well with my face.

"I'm not wearing those." I told her.

She smiled, "Yes, you are. Don't worry; I know just what to do with these."

I sighed and decided not to argue with her. I knew at the end of it all I would be doing what she asked. It was always like that.

"Honey?" I heard her say and turned to find her sitting on the bed, looking up at me then down at the dress.

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?"

I frowned, wondering why she would be asking me this. I worse thing was I wasn't sure what to reply. I myself didn't even know if I was happy or not. I was okay with it all, sure, because I had forced myself to accept it, but was I happy? "I don't know."

"Your father and I just want you to be happy, you understand that, right?"

I tried my best to smile, "Of course, mom."

"If you really don't want to marry Nathaniel, we can figure out something."

I shook my head, "No, I'm going to marry him. If I don't, I'll grow old and die remember?"

"Is that why you want to marry him, because of what I said the other day?"

Yes, I thought, but didn't say it out loud. It was the reason I was marrying him, because I didn't want to disappoint or hurt my parents. I knew that if I told her I did want to marry him that she would find a way out of it, but I knew that he was the only one who could turn me, without him my mother would probably go crazy. I knew the last thing she wanted was to see me grow old and die, while she still looked like she was 25.

"No, I'm marrying him because I want to." I lied. This was the best way to go.

"But you don't love him." She said, as if I didn't know that already.

"I know, but maybe I eventually will."

She sighed and got up, took the dress and gave it to me. She smiled and ran a hand through my disheveled hair. "Go try it on. I'll make your hair after."

I nodded and went through the door that leads to my own bathroom. I knew many people would call me lucky for living in a house like this, and having my own private bathroom, but it was normal for me. Personally, I thought people will normal sized houses were lucky. They had normal lives, while I did not.

I quickly changed into my dress and used a few pins to put my hair behind my head. My mother would probably take them off when she did my hair, but at the moment I wanted to see how the dress looked on me, not my hair.

I walked out of the bathroom and my mom was standing in the middle of the room. When she saw me, she smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Oh my, you look beautiful."

I looked down at myself and smile. It didn't look bad on me. I had always loved this dress, but it was the kind of dress you could wear for special occasions. I was pretty sure school wasn't a special occasion.

She walked over to me and took my hand. She pulled me to my desk and motioned for me to sit down. I did, and she went to stand behind me. She began to take all the pins from my hair and started doing what she wanted to do. I knew my mother good enough to know that I shouldn't tell her what to do. When she had an idea in her head, she did it that way.

Thirty minutes later, she was giving it the final touches. She'd put the white extensions and had put my hair in a beautiful messy bun behind my head. I absolutely loved it and didn't regret letting her do what she wanted.

"You look beautiful, Katra. Nathaniel is a very lucky man." She said, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I smiled at myself.

I jumped in my seat when the doorbell rang. There weren't many people who rang the doorbell here. They always just came in, because the people who came to my home were always workers. The rest of the population was too scared to come and see. I blamed it on the large black fence.

"Why don't you go get that?" My mother said, taking a step back to let me get up.

I frowned, "Why would I? There are a lot of people downstairs to answer it."

"Just go, Katra."

I sighed and walked out of my room, down the stairs and into the foyer. For some reason I didn't think much of whoever was on the other side of the door, and why my mother would make me go answer it. I'm an idiot, really.

I opened the door and someone screamed in excitement. I groaned, only one person who could scream like that. "Paige, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" She jumped once then gave me a huge hug. "Do you really think I wouldn't come to your wedding?"

I then noticed that Brandon and Via were standing behind her, holding hands. Any other day I would have immediately started asking questions, but I was more focused on Paige, and it was obvious that they were now together, I didn't exactly need to know more.

"What? How did you—"

"Your father called us yesterday. He didn't want you to be alone. I'm sorry for all of this, Katra. You shouldn't be forced to marry this guy."

"You didn't seem sorry when you screamed in excitement when I opened the door." I said.

She laughed, "I didn't scream because of that, silly. I screamed because you look so much like a girl! You're beautiful!"

I shook my head, "It's not that great." I stepped away from the door to let them walk in.

"Yes, it is, hun." She gave me a hug, then Brandon stepped forward to give me a hug also. "You do look great."

I smiled and turned my head to whisper in his ear, "Congrats."

When he stepped away from me, he gave me a small smile, and then Via walked forward to give me a hug also.

"I'm so happy you're all here. I don't know if I would have been able to do this alone." I said once Via stepped away and gone back to Brandon's side.

Paige put her hands on my upper arms and looked at me seriously before whispering, "If you don't want this, we can get you away from here. We all agreed that we would leave this stupid town with you."

I shook my head and gave her a small smile, "It's okay. I'm doing this, I have to."

Paige sighed and looked at me sadly. "You should have a normal happy life."

"My life might not be normal, but I'm happy." It's at that moment that I realized that I was happy. Anyone else would have been going crazy, but I was completely fine with what was going. Why was that?

Paige looked at me for a few moments then seemed to accept my answer, "Alright. Let's go get you married."

I smiled and turned to walk with her into the living room. I stopped walking when I saw my mother standing at the foot of the stairs. I looked back at Paige. "Go ahead, I'll meet you there."

She nodded and continued walking towards the living room with Brandon and Via.

I turned towards my mother and gave her the biggest smile I could. "Thank you, mom. You have no idea how much this makes me happy."

She leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I want you to be happy. Now, go on. I'm going to go speak with your father. I'll come get you when it's time. The wedding will be in the backyard. And remember, the groom can't see the bride before the wedding."

I watched her as she walked the opposite direction of where I was going to go. Once she was out of sight, I turned around and went towards the living room. I was just about to talk in when Brandon stepped out and pulled me to the side.

"Did you see Jaxon since yesterday?" He asked me.

I frowned, "No, why?"

"He's completely disappeared off the face of the earth. I tried calling but his line is out of service. Via got a voice mail from him, but then he completely vanished."

"What did the voice mail say?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"He told her to tell you to be happy."

I groaned and shook my head, "He can't do this. He can't just leave!"

"What happened between the two of you?"

"I…" I looked down at my feet, "I can't really tell you."

"That's okay. If you hear from him, please tell him to come back. He's my best friend, Katra." He looked at me for another few seconds before turning around and walking back into the living room.

I felt a sense of panic form inside of me. Where did he go? Why had he just left like this? We were still best friends. Just because we couldn't be together didn't give him the right to just leave when I needed him.

The panic left and the anger came. If he wanted to leave, it was his choice. He could go rot in hell for all I cared. I wasn't going to let him ruin this bit of happiness I finally had.

* * *

**REVIEW! Or else! (lol)**

**I posted two chapters in two days...I deserve many reviews for this! If I don't get any, I'll slowly die a painful death lol. I need reviews to live! I like hearing what ya'll think. Plus if you give me A LOT of reviews, you'll get the wedding sooner (yes, the wedding is next, but don't worry, the story isn't done.) And again, _go read and review my new oneshot called My Scottish Vampire!_**

**STILL ACCEPTING ENTRIES FOR THE CONTEST! But only for Nathaniel. I already told you everything about this in the last chapter. If you don't know, then shame on you. I told you to read my notes. lol**

**Also, where did my lovely Brunette-in-black disappear too? p**

**And Thank you Tierra, I absolutely love your reviews lol**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I stood in front of a mirror in the living room, alone. I was getting married any minute now; I just needed to wait for my father to come get me. My friends had left me just moments ago to go find their seats. I couldn't believe I was really getting married. I had a sudden sense that I would wake up from this any second now. The only question that confused me was did I think this was a dream or a nightmare?

I heard the door open and my father walked in. He smiled and extended his hand. I took a hold of it, and he brought me to the ceremony would be held.

The backyard was decorated with several different kinds of white and purple flowers. It wasn't what I would have done if I'd been able to plan my own wedding, but I couldn't say it wasn't beautiful. I would have just added more red. You know, because vampires drink blood?

Paige, Brandon and Via were sitting on one of the benches they had put in the backyard. There were only three benches; it wasn't like we needed a lot. There were enough places for my friends, my family and few of the workers that had known me the longest. I looked to my left where my friends were and smiled, then looked to my right and saw my mom, and Nathaniel's parents sitting together, watching me as I walked down the aisle with my father. My father wore a tuxedo that fitted him perfectly. I felt as if he was the one they were watching instead of me, even though I knew that wasn't true. It was just a very odd feeling to be surrounded by such beautiful people.

At the end of the aisle, Nathaniel had his back turned to me, but before I could even think it he turned around to face me and watch me walk down the aisle to him. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever set my eyes on, I knew Paige thought the same thing because I heard her small gasp, and I suddenly wished the wedding was truly real. I wanted to have met him normally, date him normally and have him proposed to me normally. Even though we hadn't really liked each other at first, I knew he was a good man. I could just see that he was. If we really tried, I knew that we could be happy together.

Then my thoughts went to Jaxon. I couldn't believe he had just left like this. He had not only left me when I needed him, but Brandon also. They'd been best friends for so long and Jaxon should have been there to see Brandon and Via finally together.

I shook my head and tried to push him out of my head. I wanted to focus on this, on Nathaniel, on my wedding. When I reached him and looked into his eyes, Jaxon left my thoughts, and I couldn't even remember him being there in the first place. I didn't know what was going on, but one thing I did know was that being there with Nathan was something that was meant to happen. For the first time this week, since finding out that my parents were vampire and that I, Katra Samson, was going to be a vampire, I felt okay.

We stopped walking and I turned towards my father. A single tear fell from his left eye and I wiped it away. He engulfed me in a hug then turned his head to whisper in my ear, "If you can't do it, just leave and we'll go get you once they leave."

When he pulled away from the hug, I nodded to show him and I understood. But I wasn't going to run away. I was going to do this and try to have the happiest life I could.

He went to sit down beside my mother and took her hand to give her some comfort. Even though she knew I was all right with it, she still feared that I would be unhappy in the future.

Nathan extended a hand to me and after a few seconds I took it. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. It was the first time he had truly smiled since I met him and his smile made me melt inside. I wanted to kick myself for having these feelings because he was so gorgeous but I knew it wasn't just because of that. There was something there, inside of him, that I wanted to know about and maybe, just maybe, once we were be married he would trust me enough to be himself.

We stood facing each other, in front of our family, and I heard the priest, a vampire priest, begin saying the whole 'dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…' thing they always said. I kept smiling at him and waiting for the time where we would recite the vows. Once that time was reached, I did it with a smile on my face, and then listened as he recited the vows also. My stomach twisted nervously as I listened to him speak. There was something about the way he spoke that assured me that he would be a good husband, and would try his best to make me happy, just like I would do my best to make him happy.

Before I knew it, I heard the priest pronounce us husband and wife. I felt a sudden rush of happiness at those words that confused me.

The Priest smiled at us then said the words I'd been expecting. "You may now kiss the bride."

Nathaniel pulled me to him but didn't kiss me immediately. He looked me in the eyes and I could tell that he was asking me if I was alright with this. In answer, I leaned up and pressed my lips against his.

His lips were soft and felt amazing against mine. I felt him smile against my lips pulled me harder against him. I couldn't make myself stop his tongue from entering my mouth, and I felt like moaning when he explored my mouth as I explored his. My arms went around his neck and I stood on the tip of my toes to kiss him better. We were both completely lost in the kiss.

It's when I heard Paige whistling that I realized what I was doing. I was pressed up against Nathaniel as we practically swallowed each others tongue in front of our parents! I took my lips away from his then pulled away from him completely and blushed with embarrassment. Nathaniel only smirked and put an arm around my shoulders, turning to face my friends and our family's.

I was sure my parents would have been mortified to see me kissing him that way, but they were both smiling happily and had tears running down their faces. His parents were pretty much the same too. Paige was jumping up and down, cheering. I couldn't help but smile at that.

We stepped away from where we were standing during the ceremony and everyone came around us, congratulating us. My mother gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek then said, "I'm so happy for you honey."

I knew she hadn't planned on telling me that, but after the kiss we had shared I'm sure that she thought that we would be happy together, if we could share that kind of passion. At the moment, I didn't know why we'd been so passionate in our kiss, but someday I'd figure it out.

Paige ran to me and put her arms around me. She stepped back and smiled. "Wow, you didn't tell me how gorgeous he was! And that kiss? Talk about hot."

I chuckled and hugged Brandon and Via also. "I had to kiss him. That's kind of how the whole ceremony finishes."

Paige shook her head. "Right, whatever you say."

"It's true!"

"And you plastered yourself on him because you had to for the ceremony, right?" She smirked.

My face turned red in embarrassment. "I don't know what got over me."

"Maybe you actually really like him?"

I decided not to answer. Luckily my father came to me and Paige, Brandon and Via left to give us some time alone. He smiled and gave me a fatherly kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you'll have a happy life. Just remember that if he ever hurts you or anything, and you want to leave, just call your mom and I. We'll come and get you."

I nodded then frowned, "Where are we going to live?"

"Here." I opened my mouth to object but he stopped me. "Your mother found a wonderful house in a town about an hour from here. Our wedding gift to you is our home."

"I can't accept this, Dad. You built this house for mom. This is your home."

"It's also your home. Your mother and I have shared some wonderful years in this house and we want you to have them also. We both understand that you and Nathaniel may never fall in love, but we know you'll be able to share wonderful times together."

At that moment I asked myself a question. Would Nathan and I ever fall in love? I immediately had my answer the moment after I thought the question. I know I would be able to easily fall in love with him, I was beginning to already, but I wasn't sure about him. He had agreed to try to make this a successful wedding and I had told him I didn't want him going with other women, which he had also agreed to, but would he actually love me someday? I doubted it, but only time would tell.

"Yeah, me too." I forced myself to smile.

Everyone was standing around in the backyard. Keri was speaking with Paige as Maddox spoke with Nathan. Brandon and Via were standing at the food table, holding hands and putting all the food they liked on the same plate. It looked like they'd been together for years, not just a few hours. My mom was speaking with the Priest, Father Patrick I think they called him, and a few of the maids that were pretty much part of the family. My father left my side and went to speak with my mother, leaving me alone.

When Nathaniel looked my way and saw that I was alone, he walked to me and extended his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

I smiled and took his hand. "There isn't really any music to dance to though."

The moment I finished my sentence, the music began to play. I looked towards my mother, who stood smiling beside a stereo I hadn't realized was there before. Nathaniel pulled me to a place they had cleared to use as a dancing floor. He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We began to move slowly, our bodies barely touching. After a few seconds he pulled me closer so that our bodies were as close as they were when we'd been kissing.

Everyone was watching us with smiles on their faces, but I decided to ignore them and focus on Nathaniel and me. I looked up at him and I found him staring down at me. He smiled and pulled me closer. I was sure that now it was impossible to get any closer to him. Our foreheads touched and our arms were around each other.

After a few minutes, the song stopped but another slow one began. We continued dancing silently. Somewhere in the middle of the second song, I opened my eyes –when had I even closed them?- and looked into his.

"Do you think we'll be truly happy together?" I asked.

He frowned, "Yes, don't you?"

"Yes," I smiled, and then closed my eyes again, losing myself again.

When this song finished, I was sure that we'd let each other go and go on with the ceremony, but when I tried to pull back he wouldn't let me go. He looked over my head to my mother. "Put on another song."

I smiled and heard Paige's 'awwww' as another song began. He put his hand against my neck and we continued to dance. My lips were close to his ear, and I found myself whispering to him.

"Do you think we'll love each other?"

I held my breath, and then forced myself not to make any noise when I felt his lips against my neck. He kissed me twice there then whispered in my ear. "Yes."

My lips formed into a smile and I couldn't remember the last that I'd been so happy. I didn't know exactly why I was happy, but I was.

Then my happiness shattered as I heard a scream.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**I apologize for finishing it this way, but it had to be done. This chapter shows affection between Nathaniel and Katra as you saw. I hope ya'll like it! I think I did a pretty good job, but whenever I think I do a great job people don't like it :(**

**For the contest…Well, It's time to announce the winners! I want to thank everyone who sent in pictures and stuff. **

**For Katra, I want to congratulate…_Oh my god_ I forgot his or her name. I deleted the PM she or he sent me and I lost the username! I think it was 'ThePhantomsOpera' but I'm not sure. I apologize, but if you're the one who sent me the pictures of several different Goth girls, send me a PM to tell me! Lol. Katra is on the _photobucket_ where all the rest of them are put, so if it was one of your suggestions, let me know. **

**And for Nathaniel I want to congratulate the wonderful Brunette-in-black! She sent me several different actors and I ended up picking _Jonathon Rhys Meyers!_**

**These two people will be able to know the big shocker of this story. The scream at the end of this chapter is the beginning of this big thing. **

**All the pictures have been posted on the photobucket. Link is in my profile.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The scream echoed all through the backyard and everyone seemed to freeze at the noise. The music stopped and I saw my mother and father run into the house, towards where the scream had come from. Keri and Maddox weren't far behind them. I could see Paige, Brandon and Via goes towards the house also and I knew I I had to stop them. I couldn't take the chance that this was vampire related. I reached the door before them and put my hands up to stop them.

"You can't go in there!" I said loudly then winced. This would only make them ask more questions. Why couldn't I just have found a reason to make them leave?

Paige frowned, "Why? What's going on in there…?"

"It's…" I tried to make something up in the amount of time I had. "We have huge rats in our house. I'm pretty sure it was one of the maids screaming. You should go. My parents will probably call the exterminator and I don't want you guys here when they come."

She looked a bit suspicious but seemed to accept my explanation. Thank god. She smiled and gave me a hug. "Okay, well, I'll talk to you soon"

Brandon and Via both gave me a hug also then followed Paige around the house. I turned towards the door leading inside my home and Nathaniel was there waiting for me. I ran up to him, grasped his hand and we both hurried inside.

We found everyone in the kitchen but in the way they were standing they were blocking whatever they had seen. I heard Nathaniel growl beside me and I looked at him to find his eyes fixed on the group of people. I let go of his hand when I saw my mother walk over to the table and sit down.

"Mom?" I asked once I reached her, "What's going on? What was that scream?"

She looked up at me and motioned for me to sit down, which I did. She sighed and shook her head before pointing to where everyone was standing. At this spot I could see exactly what they were looking at. There, on the floor, was the body of one of the servants. I didn't know her well but I knew she was a vampire. She hadn't been invited to the wedding because she hadn't been working here long. Her job had been to stay in the kitchen and cook up food for the mortals, though there hadn't been many mortal's that came to the wedding.

There was a stake lodged in the middle of her chest and her face was frozen in fear, her eyes still wide open and staring up at the ceiling. Poor girl, I was sure she hadn't lived as a vampire more than a year.

Sitting on the floor by the counters was another servant. I was sure she was the one who had screamed. She was shaking and biting her fingers, even though her teeth were drawing blood. My father was crouching beside her, trying to stop her from hurting herself. I remembered seeing her with the dead servant a few times. They had formed a friendship since they began working in the house.

My voice shook when I spoke, "Who did this?"

"The stake is one made by a hunter," She seemed to stare at the steak sticking out of the woman's chest. "On every stake there's a small design the end of it. It's a warning to all vampires around that it was a hunter's kill."

"Vampire Hunter's are actual real?" I asked.

She nodded, "Stupid humans who think they're doing the world a favor when all there doing is killing innocent people."

My father was able to stop the servant from hurting herself just as a group of people walked into the room wearing white coats. I frowned and wondered who they were.

_They're the cleaners,_ I suddenly heard a voice in my voice tell me. I jumped a bit and looked around the room and found Nathaniel looking at me in the corner of his eye as he spoke with his father about the body. I shivered at the word.

_Nathaniel?_ I whispered in my head.

_Yes, are you alright? _ He asked and I smiled at the words.

_Yeah, I'm fine. How are we—_

_Speaking with our minds? It's one of my powers, though I only use it when needed. I think this is one of those times where it's needed._

I nodded but didn't reply. I knew he had seen me nod so it's not like I needed to say anything. The people he called 'The Cleaners' surrounded the body and began doing their work. The moment the stake was removed it disintegrated and I couldn't help but let out a low gasp in shock.

_It's specially made so that we can't look for their fingerprints. The moment the stake is removed it disintegrates, _Nathaniel told me in my mind.

I watched as they took the body and put it on a stretcher. They zipped up the body and left the room. Now it was as if they'd never been there. A servant walked into the kitchen and went to bring the young crying woman out of the room. The rest of the staff left also, leaving me alone with Nathaniel, my parents and his parents. My father sighed and put his hands in the pocket of his khaki pants. "There's a hunter in town. The government needs to be called."

My mother looked up and seemed to be a bit scared, "Why should we call the government. We can handle this ourselves. We have before."

"Yes but before they didn't know where we lived. I'm not going to risk my daughters life for this." He looked at me for a moment and I could see his look of fear, but he quickly hid it and put on a serious face.

"I can protect her." My head snapped to the side so quickly I heard it crack. Nathaniel was standing beside his father, not far from me.

"I don't doubt that you're a strong man, Nathaniel, but I don't think you'd be able to protect my daughter." My father replied then turned towards my mother as if to continue on with the conversation, but Nathaniel spoke up again.

"I'm the best person who could protect your daughter, Mr. Samson. I have no emotional connection to her whatsoever." I winced at that. "No offence, but your love for her would ruin any chance you have of finding the hunter." I had never heard Nathaniel speak like this since meeting him. So… _professional_ and business like.

"I think I know how to take care of my daughter. I have been doing it for the past seventeen years." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at my husband. My _husband. _It was the oddest feeling in the world to be married at this age.

"Maybe it's time to let someone else take care of her for a change."

My father shook his head, "No, I'm not leaving her with you."

"Do I get any say in this?"

I didn't realize I had spoken until they both turned towards me. My father's face immediately softened and Nathaniel's face seemed to leave the professional level. I hated to see them argue like that over me and I felt like it should be my decision on who would '_protect_' me.

My father smiled a bit, "Of course you do honey, but I think your mother and I would be the best chance at protecting you."

"But Nathan is my husband now. Shouldn't it be kind of his _job_ to protect me?"

I felt someone take my hand and looked to his that my mother was the one holding it. "She's right, Liam. Nathaniel does have some…_experience_ in these kinds of situations."

My father seemed to think for a few seconds then looked over at Nathaniel. "Fine. You're going to go to a cottage we have a few hours from here. You'll stay there until we contact you."

Nathan nodded, "Yes, sir."

My father then turned to Tony who I hadn't realized had walked into the room. He was standing not far from the door in total bodyguard mode. "Tony, will you please go pack a bag for Katra?"

Tony nodded and said 'Yes, sir.' Just like Nathan before disappearing from the room. Nathaniel walked over to stand beside me and took my hand, pulling me up from the chair. "We better get going. We'll leave the minute Tony comes back with your bags."

"But what about you? Don't you need a few things too?" I asked.

Nathaniel shook his head, "There will be things for me there."

I frowned and almost asked him how he knew that then remembered that he might have spoken with my father using his 'powers'. It only hit me then that he had powers. I wanted to ask him more about it but decided to save that conversation for when we were safely in the cottage my father had talked about.

Nathaniel pulled me out of the kitchen and we walked out of the house. There was already a car waiting for us there and the driver came out, gave the keys to Nathan and went inside my house. I was pulled towards the car and when he opened the door for me I looked back towards the door. "I have to say goodbye to mom and dad. You should tell them too."

"We don't have time, Katra. Don't worry, you'll see them again soon enough."

I gave my mother, who was standing at the door, a desperate look but she didn't do move an inch. I sighed and waved goodbye to her before getting in the car. Nathaniel quickly walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. I heard the trunk close and looked back and saw Tony walking away from the car. He'd already packed me a bag and put it in the drunk.

The car started and I gave my mother one last look. I wanted to see my father too, but I knew it wouldn't happen. He didn't want to see me leave not knowing when he'd see me again.

Soon enough, we were leaving them all behind and we were on our way to the '_cottage_'.

_It's going to be alright, _I heard Nathaniel tell me in my head, but I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or telling me a lie to comfort me

* * *

**REVIEW! I want to reach 200 or more before I post chapter 14.  
**

**I've been really busy so that's why this chapter isn't all that great. The next chapter will be the drive to the cottage and the arrival. **

* * *


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

We'd left the house more than one hour before and I hadn't seen any sign of civilization in at least thirty minutes. The only thing I wanted to do was ask Nathaniel questions about everything that had happened today. Not only the whole vampire hunter thing, or his powers, but about the wedding and what I had to expect from this. I was also curious about this cottage. I'd never heard of it before so I had no idea where we were headed. Nathaniel seemed to know exactly where he was going. He was so cool and collected and I couldn't understand how he wasn't afraid.

The silence in the car began to torture me. I sighed and turned on the radio. Some old love song began to play and I frowned, I wasn't really in the mood for that kind of music. I wanted to listen to something that wouldn't worsen the situation I was in.

I switched the channel and it ended up being one of those radio stations that had several different types of music but most of them consisted of rap, hip-hop and R&B. A song I didn't know finished and a new one began to play. I knew exactly what this song was because I'd listened to it several times. It wasn't my type of music, but 'I Kissed a Girl' By Katy Perry was a real catchy song.

I took my hand away from the radio and I was about to look out the window when I saw Nathaniel's frown in the corner of my eye. I looked his way and raised my eyebrows. "What?"

He jumped a bit, not having realized that I had seen his frown. "Nothing."

"Nothing my ass. What is it?"

He looked at the radio then at me, though not completely taking his attention off the road. "I just didn't know you liked that kind of music."

"I don't usually, but this one is quite good. It's different and catchy."

He shook his head, "Right, whatever."

I smiled a bit. I knew it didn't have to do with the type of song, but what the singer was saying. I couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. "It's just a song, Nathan."

"I know. It's just…weird. I've never heard a singer openly say things like that."

I wish he could see the look on his face right now. He looked confused, probably for the reason he just said, and I had to force myself not to laugh.

"I know a lot of girls who experiment. Even a few guys."

He grimaced, "That's so wrong…"

"What is? Homosexuality?" My voice rose. I personality had no problems with homosexuals. They were just like any other human beings and I was one of those people who defended them constantly. None of my close friends were gay, but if I did have a homosexual friend I would probably walk the yearly 'gay parade' with them to show my support. I believed that everyone should be accepted for what they were.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I just…" He tried to find the words and seemed to start panicking a bit.

"I know what you mean, Nathan. You just thought of yourself doing that, right?" I forced a smile to show that I understood. It was normal for straight men to react that way.

He nodded, "I have a friend in Europe who's gay and I don't have a problem with it. I don't really know why I said it was gross…but like you said, I pictured myself '_experimenting'_." He frowned then turned his attention back to the road.

Once the song finished we lost all of our inspiration to speak. I felt better now that I knew we could have an actual conversation but now it was like we hadn't spoken at all. I wanted to know so much more about him and the short conversation we'd just made me feel closer to him somehow.

"I just realized that were married and we don't know anything about each other." I said after a while when the silence had almost killed me.

He didn't have much of a facial reaction, but he did reply. "I realized that also."

Everything went silent again and I wanted to scream in frustration. I don't know what exactly was wrong with him but I would make him talk one way or another. He'd told me that we'd love each other, but he wasn't making much of an effort.

"Want to play 20 questions?"

He sighed but seemed to be okay with it. "Sure."

"Okay, I'll go first." I said enthusiastically to try and get him into it more. "What's your favorite color?"

"Black, what's yours?"

"Black? Isn't that a little…boring?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Not really. Now answer my question."

"Blue."

He smiled and let out a chuckle, "That's what I thought."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown.

"You've had blue extensions every day since I've met you except for today."

My cheeks turned red as I blushed, "I didn't know you realized that."

"I realize more than you think."

I let myself melt in my seat as my cheeks turned even redder. I looked out of the window and at the trees we were passing by. When I said that I hadn't seen a sign of civilization I'd been 100 serious. Not long after we'd left the house we had started driving through the woods.

I took the bottle of water from the cup holder between us and uncapped it before taking a long drink from it. I looked over at Nathaniel, who was staring at the yellow lines on the road, and extended my arm to show him the bottle. "Want a drink?"

He looked at the bottle and shook his head, "I don't drink water."

"You don't drink water? How could you not drink—Oh, right." I twisted the cap back on the bottle and put it in the cup holder. I mentally hit my head. I was such an idiot sometimes. "Is there blood in the car?"

"Is this part of the game?" He asked.

"No. I just don't want you to go crazy and attack me or something."

He burst out laughing and shook his head like he couldn't believe what I'd just said. "You really make me laugh sometimes Katra."

"What? There's nothing wrong with being cautious." I didn't understand why he was laughing at me. He was being so rude!

"There's no chance that I'll attack you Katra. If I don't drink blood for awhile, I'll just die. We never really crave for it unless we have…_blood lust_."

"Oh…okay." I said, deciding not to pursue a conversation about it. Just by the way he'd said the words blood lust had made me shiver. "So…what's your favorite movie?"

"The Nightmare on Elm Street. Yours?"

"My Best Friend is a Vampire. It's old and it all looks really fake, but I can't seem to stop watching it. Probably because it's..._different_."

"You really like things that are _different_ don't you?"

I then realized that I did. Everything that people seemed to think was odd or weird, I loved. I guess I loved things that weren't of the norm. I smiled and nodded.

"How did you come to have those…_powers_?" I asked.

He looked surprised by the sudden change of questions. I'd been asking normal easy questions but now I'd asked something more personal. It was something he would need to explain to me someday, so why not now?

"It's not really something you come to have. You're born with it. Every vampire has something like it. For example a great sense of smell or hearing. Your parents explained that were advanced humans, right?"

I nodded. "Well, these powers are like that. My power is a kind of advanced speech."

"You mean in a few thousand years we'll be able to talk with our minds?" I asked, practically jumping in my seat.

He grinned at my reaction, "Something like that."

"Can you like…read my mind?"

He shook his head, "No. I can only send you words and receive them when there directed to me."

It was all so interesting to me, but to him it seemed like if it was all normal. Of course, it was for him. He'd known all about this since he was born, while I had only learned a week ago.

"Who turned you?" I suddenly asked. I don't exactly know what made me ask, but I did.

"Isn't it my turn to ask you a question?" He smiled, but it looked forced. He was avoiding my question and for now, I allowed it.

"Yeah. Go ahead, ask me anything."

We continued asking each other questions but didn't go too deep. He asked me what my favorite band, my favorite food and other things were and I asked him the same questions. Sometime during the questions we'd started driving in a dirt road. We stopped asking each other questions and the silence wasn't as bad as before.

I looked ahead and began to see a large house. I frowned and turned my head towards Nathaniel, who was also looking ahead. "Cottage?"

"Did you see your house? Of course they think this is a cottage." He laughed and I joined in when I realized that he was right.

He parked the car not far from the door and jumped out, going to the trunk, opening it quickly and took out my bag. I was about to ask him why he was in such a hurry when I saw the sky. The sun was starting to rise and Nathaniel wanted to get inside before it came up and hurt him.

When I got out of the car Nathaniel was already at the door waiting for me, watching the sky with a worried look. I hurried over and waited as he opened the door. We walked inside and the entrance was in the living room. Around us were a bunch of boxes and all the furniture, like the couch, chair and coffee table were covered with plastic.

"Looks like my parents haven't been here in awhile."

Nathaniel continued walking without saying anything and went up the stairs. I frowned but followed him up. He started to open the doors, looking for the bedrooms but all the rooms were empty. At the end of the hall he opened the last door and revealed a beautiful bedroom. I sighed when I realized that we'd need to sleep in the same bed. The windows had black curtains that blocked all sunlight so this was the only room he'd be able to sleep in.

"I'll go sleep on the couch downstairs." I tried to take my bag from him but he pulled it away from my reach.

"The bed is big enough for the both of us." He walked over and put the bag beside what would probably me my side of the bed. He sat down on the bed and rubbed his aching neck.

"I don't really…"

He looked over at her and gave her an assuring look, "I'll be out of it all day. You don't need to worry. You might as well get used to it. We are married now."

He got up and walked to the door. "I'm going to take a shower." He said then left, leaving me alone in the bedroom. I sighed and went over to the bed. I let myself fall on the king sized bed covered with silk black sheets and closed my eyes, trying to relax. I heard the shower start in the next room as I got up again and started looking through the bag Tony had prepared for me. I was still wearing the dress I'd put on for my wedding and I wanted to be more comfortable.

I took out a pair of boxer shorts and a large t-shirt. Knowing that I had time before he came back, I took off my dress and put them on. I also took out all the pins, elastics and my white extensions from my hair.

I pulled back the sheets from the bed and crawled in, settling on my back to look up at the ceiling. I waited for Nathaniel to finish his shower and come back.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**I really liked writing this chapter. I wanted for them to get to know each other more and I think it worked. This chapter is pretty much part one because the next chapter will continue from here. The song 'I Kissed a Girl' by Kary Perry really is a good song. All the bands that I've mentioned in the past chapters are my favorites but sometimes I like to listen to different genres. I listened to that song, All Around Me By Flyleaf and watched several different videos of comedian Jeff Dunham while writing this chapter. All a must listen and watch.**

**I know I didn't leave a really good message in the last chapter and that is because I had to leave to watch my grandmother walk the first round of the Relay For Life. This week I was really busy with school, especially with studying and finishing all the projects and such.**

**Also, you people really need to READ what your reading. I did not say I wanted 200 reviews, I said I wanted to reach 200 reviews. _sigh_ And really, what kind of writer do you think I am? I don't make my characters disappear randomly like I did Jaxon. Stop worrying guys lol.**

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I couldn't believe a man could take as long as women in the bathroom. Nathaniel had gone to take a shower over forty five minutes ago and I had only just heard the shower stop. Even I, a teenager, didn't take that long in the bathroom. Yes, I was a Goth but even us Goth's spend our morning doing our hair instead of eating breakfast or any other things people do in the morning. I normally spent thirty minutes in the bathroom, but he had gone past that time a long time ago. I didn't even try to guess how long he would spend in front of the mirror.

After getting in bed, I had decided to wait until he was here before falling asleep to talk to him about the whole '_vampire hunter_' thing. I regretted it now because I felt as if he would never get out of there. Was he like this all the time or was he taking his time to make sure I was asleep when he came back? If it was the first then I would probably go crazy sometime in the years to come, and if it was the latter then tough luck. I wanted to talk to him tonight, to try and get to know him better…and I wanted to know who exactly turned him. They always say that curiosity killed the cat, but I wasn't a cat…I was a half-vampire. Also, I was his wife; I deserved to know these kinds of things.

I sighed then turned to my side, but froze when I heard the bedroom door open. He'd just turned off the shower five minutes ago. I looked at the entrance of the room and forced myself not to gasp. There -_standing at the door wearing only a towel around his waist_- was Nathaniel. Droplets of water were dripping off his hair and running down his chiseled chest. He was going towards the closet when he saw that I was staring. One of his eyebrows rose and his sexy lips curved into a smirk. That fuelled my anger.

"Couldn't you have gotten dress in the bathroom? You didn't need to come here naked." I snapped. Inwardly I was hoping he'd always enter a room with only a towel.

He grinned, "And miss that look on your face? No way. Also, if you haven't realized, I'm not naked. I have a towel."

"I noticed." I swallowed harshly.

He shook his head and sighed. "I forgot to bring clothes with me. I knew how easily embarrassed you are so I put on a towel for your sake."

My cheeks turned red, but I shrugged it off and laid back down on the bed, looking away from him. I had to force myself not to look at his butt when he was looking inside the closet and when he left the room. I couldn't believe he had such an effect over me. He was gorgeous, I couldn't deny that, but half of the time he was an asshole. I couldn't figure out which one was the real him, the asshole side of him or the caring one. At the wedding he'd showed great deals of affection towards me, especially when we were dancing, but then he told my father that he had no emotional connection to me.

I rubbed a hand over my face then got up from the bed. I walked over to the closet and opened it, revealing several different pants, shirts and other clothing. I then realized that they were all of Nathaniel's clothing when I saw all the different band shirts. I frowned and looked at them again, how had they come to be here?

"What are you wearing?"

I jumped and turned around. Nathaniel was standing not far from the bed in a pair of boxers. His skin was pale, too pale.

"Are you alright? You look…very pale." I said, walking towards him.

He put a hand up to stop me and also took a step back. "Answer my question."

"A shirt and boxers."

"Those are not boxers. They're too small."

"They are pretty much girl boxers." I frowned. "By the way, how did your clothes get here?"

"Tony brought them. He ran here."

"He ran?" I gasped. "Are you serious?"

"He can run faster than the speed of light. We are all pretty fast, but he's even faster."

I frowned. "Then why didn't he do that with my clothes?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"Oh, okay...Nathaniel, are you alright? You don't look so good."

"You're not wearing enough clothes. I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself."

It was my turn to take a step back. He was terribly pale and what he'd just said scared me. In the car on the way here he had informed me it was impossible for him to attack me. Now, exactly what was going on here? "I thought you said you didn't crave for blood…that you wouldn't attack me."

He shook his head then smirked, "I'm not craving for your blood. I'm craving for you."

I took a step back, then another and another, until I was pressed up against the wall. He didn't move, only stood in the middle of the room and looked at him with a hungry look in his eyes. I wasn't sure if I should be running out of the room by now. I was unable to move, frozen in place under his stare.

"I don't understand, Nathaniel. Who are you, really? At the wedding you were so caring and sweet, but then moments later you acting as though you never told me that we'd love each other. One minute you're nice, and the next you're a complete asshole. Which one of you is the real you?"

The hungry look in his eyes, the one of need and yearning disappeared and before I could do anything he went to the bed, laying down and closing his eyes. It was as if we hadn't had a conversation at all. I sighed and walked over to the bed, laying down beside him. "Nathaniel."

One of his eyes opened then closed again.

"We were having a conversation. You can't just walk away like that when things get intense. If you do, this –we- will never work. You want to be happy don't you?"

He nodded without opening his eyes.

"Okay, well I'm pretty sure that we have enough time here alone to talk about this later on. Let's talk about the Vampire Hunter." I suggested, putting a hand on his shoulder and tracing part of his tattoo that I absolutely loved.

He turned to his side and put an arm around my waist. He didn't push me away or pull me closer, he just left it there. It was somewhat comforting.

He opened his eyes and whispered "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Who are they, why are they doing what they're doing and how?"

He shook his had, "It's Bram Stokers fault really. Some stupid humans think they're doing God's work by ridding the world of evil. Most of them are doing the work their parents work, and the parents are doing_ their_ parents work, and so on. A few of them have witnessed vampires consumed by blood lust attack their friends and/or family. They don't realize that they're killing innocent vampires who are trying to get rid of the rogues also."

"Can't you just talk with them?"

He chuckled and shook his head again, "Do you seriously think they would listen? They think were evil bloodsucking demons. They'll just think were trying to confuse them, so that we can bite their neck and _yada yada yada_."

"Isn't there a way to stop them?" I asked.

"No. Even if we convince a few of them that we aren't evil, there will always be people in this world that think we are."

I thought back to when I saw the servant on the floor, a stake in her chest. I couldn't believe someone had killed her just like that. "How do they know who's a vampire and who is not?"

"When they have some suspicions, they pretty much stalk until they are sure. Then they kill the family. That is why you are in danger. They'll think you are one of us." His fingers caressed my cheek, sending shivers down my spine. I still didn't understand how he had such power over me. He only had to ask and I would be in his arms.

"I am one of you." I whispered croakily.

His lips curved into a half smile. "Not yet."

I took in a deep breath and tried to focus on anything but his hand and fingers on my cheek. "When will I be?"

"I'm not sure…not tonight. Maybe sometime in the next few days."

"So, your going to bite me then give me your blood? Right?"

He nodded.

"Does it hurt?" I bit my lip as I asked.

"I can control your level of pain and pleasure when I bite."

"Oh…and the _Ritual_? What about that?" I asked in a whisper and decided then to put hand on his shoulder. He looked at my hand for a few minutes then back into my eyes. The look of hunger and need was appearing again.

"We'll do that when you're ready." He whispered back hoarsely.

My finger began to trace the part of his tattoo on his shoulder like before. "When I lose my virginity, I don't want it to be just for the ritual. I want to do it because the man I love and I want him to love me back."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes then suddenly he pulled me against him and leaned his face down to my neck. I felt his warm breath close to my ear and his fingers trailing down my back slowly. I was being held against his naked chest and it felt amazing.

"If you feel the same way, then we won't be waiting long. I'm falling in love with you and I can't stop it." He pulled back to look into my eyes. I couldn't stop a tear from spilling down my left cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb then kissed my forehead. "You're even beautiful when you're going to bed."

I felt a sudden sense of happiness inside myself and smiled. This was the side of Nathaniel that I loved, the side of him I wished he would be comfortable with around me. Hopefully sometime during our time here he would be able to tell me everything about his past. Whatever it was, I knew I would be able to accept it.

The truth was, I was falling deeply in love with him. I had acknowledged that to myself now. I even loved the asshole side of him, even though I wished it wasn't around all that much.

Now that I had admitted that, I didn't stop him when he leaned in to kiss my lips. It was our second kiss, and I couldn't believe we had waited this long. As I felt his lips move under mine, I couldn't fathom how I had been able to stay away from him since arriving here, or even on the drive to the cottage.

He was smiling, I could feel it as I kissed him and I couldn't hold back my own smile. We were both enjoying this, and I couldn't believe we were succeeding in being happy. I knew it was only the start of our marriage, which would last until the end of the world, but this kiss proved that we would indeed be happy together…and share the same kind of love for each other. We weren't quite there yet, but soon enough we would be able to admit to each other that we were without a doubt in love.

When we broke the kiss, we looked into each others eyes and smiled. He pulled me close to him and we curled around each other. A perfect fit. Soon we were both dreaming of one another.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

(_I know the following authors note is long, but if you really are interested in my stories and a bit about me as a person, I'd read on if I were you._)

This was a good chapter, right? Long enough? I was afraid that it wouldn't be, but then again I did put all of the stuff I wanted so that's what matters. As you saw, Katra pretty much admitted to herself that she loved him, and Nathaniel told her he was falling in love with her. They aren't exactly in love, but they are getting there pretty quickly. The next few chapters are pretty much fluff in a way. Them learning more about each other, etc, but do not worry! I know there hasn't been real **ACTION**, in a facing a killer and fighting kind of way, but were getting there. Once the Hunter appears to them, there will be alot of fighting, murders and kidnappers.

This story is not really my best work, and once I finish this you will see really what I can do. There's a story I'm working on at the moment and it's more...oh, I don't know exactly how to explain it. Just better I guess. I think the one shot called 'My Scottish Vampire' (MSV) I wrote shows more of my talent. Speaking of that one shot, I hope I'm not the only one who fell in love with Mia and Roger, because I'm planning to do several different one shots about them. (one of them being Roger's version of MSV called '_My Fair Lady'_) I was also thinking of doing a Prequel to MSV. That would be interesting wouldn't it?

I wanted to update DV (The Daughter of Vampires) this week but I have been terribly busy. Busier than any other time I've said I was busy. Last Monday and Tuesday I was at school studying, then I had my exams for the rest of the week. Friday my best friend had a sort of end of the school year party/gathering with a fire, marshmallows and a trampoline. When I got home Saturday I only had time to take a shower and eat before going to my new/first job as a dishwasher at Pizza Delight. Let me tell you now, the dishwashers have the hardest job. While I was washing the dishes the costumers used (using that big washer machine) and washing the things the cooks use in a sink on the other side of the kitchen (plus I had to greese them after), the waitresses were standing around chit-chatting. I can't believe they get paid more than me. Luckily I know the main cook from school (he's a senior. I only have 400 people in my school so I know most of them) so whenever he was free he would help me clean the things the cooks used. I worked from 8 to 12 and the only time I sat down was when my mom came to pick me up. (seriously). I went to sleep straight after that, and Sunday my mom woke me up at around noon to tell me we were going to the city (an hour from where I live) to watch a movie. Hulk, by the way, is an awesome action packed movie. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw my big brother (17, he's a year and a few months older than me) practically falling asleep. When we got home from there, we went to put flowers on my fathers thombstone since it was father's day then we went straight to the old folks home to visit my grandpa. He suffers from Alzheimer's, has for the past ten years, and we learned a few days ago that he probably wouldn't survive the week. To tell you the truth I'm happy to hear of this, because now I know that we won't suffer anymore. He's been in pain for a long time. Of course I don't want to lose him, but at least now he'll be in a better place and with his son, my dad. So, today was the only day where I really got to sit down.

While I was in the city, I bought two books and I've already read once. I recomend it to anyone who liked a combination of Historical and Paranormal Romance. It's called 'Kiss of the Highlander' (gotta love Scottish stories, best thing ever) by Karen Marie Moning. It's more historical than Paranormal really. The only paranormal stuff that goes on in it is time travel and some spells (Druids) though it is not the main part of the book.

To all who read all of this, congrats and thank you! I don't normally write this much but today I just needed to take a few things off my chest and stuff lol. During this chapter I listened to 'In Love With a Girl' By Gavin DeGraw. It's an amazing song, you should really listen to it.

Also, hopefully someone will read this, try to really post a review instead of 'update soon'. I mean, I know some people are busy and will write 'I loved this, update soon.' and that's okay, but on several occasions I've seen just a 'update soon'. I'm sorry, but I don't think that's the point of reviewing. Tell me what you love, what you don't love. Seriously, it doesn't take long to write. Just one or two lines.

**I love all of you who have reviewed the last two chapters. Ya'll are amazing.**

* * *


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - Every single thing in this story is MINE. The characters, mine. The plot, mine. Even the Vampire Mythology is mine. So, don't steal. If you would like to use this Vampire Mythology in one of your stories, PM me and I'll inform you more about it. Of course, you will need to credit me. Same goes with my characters, if you want to use them, ask me first or I'll kick your ass.**

(_I know it's the first time you see this disclaimer, I didn't think about it until someone asked me if I created my own Vampire Mythology or if it was taken from a book. When I have the time I'll put this disclaimer in each of my chapters._)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

When I woke up in the morning, I was alone in the large bed I had fallen asleep in. I wished Nathaniel had stayed in bed with me. Now that I was alone I realized how much I wanted him beside me. I got up from the bed and looked at the clock to see that it was five in the afternoon, an hour before vampires usually woke up, and I wondered where he could have gone to.

I expected to find him in the kitchen, where he seemed to always be after he woke up, but it was empty of any life except for mine. The rest of the cottage was also empty, not only of any humans or vampires, but of any furniture. If there was any furniture, it was covered with a large plastic with dust over it.

I heard a loud splash coming from the backyard and I looked out of the window of the living room to see exactly what has caused it. There he was, Nathaniel, swimming from one side of the lake to the other. His hair was slicked back because of the water and his tattoo appeared to be glistening. He looked magnificent in my eyes, and I couldn't believe that he was my husband. He was mine _forever_.

I stepped out of the house from the backdoor and went to stand by the shore, watching him as he swam my way, unaware that I was standing not far from the water. He rose a bit and was getting ready to turn around and swim the other way when he spotted me standing there. He smiled and called me over, "Come on Katra, get in."

I looked down at myself and shook my head, "I'm still wearing my pajamas."

"And? That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. These are the only pajamas Tony packed for me."

"And that's because we probably won't be staying here long." He replied, then asked, "Don't you want to have fun while you don't have your bodyguards watching you 24/7?"

"I guess I do," I murmured but didn't move an inch.

He smiled and started walking my way. As the water began to hide less and less of his body I couldn't help but feel the need to just pounce and kiss the life out of him. I was lost in his eyes and didn't realize how close he had come until I was suddenly being lifted up over his shoulder. I squealed and yelled, "Let me go! I don't want to go in the water!" He only laughed in response and walked to the water. I watched as he went deeper into the water and soon I felt the water go around my ankles. He let go of me once the water had reached his shoulders but the moment I wasn't over him I put my arms around his body and held on for dear life.

"Katra, what's wrong?" He asked worryingly.

"I can't swim." I murmured in his shoulder and tightened my grip. His arms came around me and held me as tightly as I was holding him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said loudly, but not in an angry way. He sounded incredibly worried.

I looked up at his face and smiled a bit, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. No one knows that I can't swim."

"Why didn't your parents teach you how? I was sure that they had thought you everything that was teachable." He asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully, "They just never did."

He sighed and began walking out of the water, "Okay, let's get you out of here."

"No! I want to stay in."

He frowned. "Why?"

"You were right. I want to have fun while I can. Just hold me and don't let me go, alright?"

He nodded and went back to where he was standing before. We floated around on the lake for god knows how long, looking in each others eyes and our tight hold never letting go. I never would have expected this kind of silence to give me such an amazing feeling, and looking into his eyes as I was at the moment, I felt myself falling down the steps to my heart. It was all happening too quickly, but I couldn't stop myself. He had changed so much since I met him, but I was still curious to find out who exactly he was. After our talk the night before he had seemed to realized how he had been treating me. I now hoped he would stick with his good side and let himself be happy for once.

"This is nice." I said after awhile, hoping it wouldn't ruin the moment.

It didn't.

"I know." He replied and kissed his cheek sweetly. "I've never felt this happy since my brother died."

I smiled and closed my eyes, leaning my head on his shoulder. It only hit me a few moments later that he had just said his brother. I froze, but only for a second, then lifted my head to look him in the eyes. "What? Your brother? But I thought-"

"Antonio was my brother, Katra."

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. He looked at me, waiting for some kind of reply, and I was only able to give him one a few minutes later. I tried to wrap my mind around the fact, but found myself unable to. I wanted to know more.

"You killed your own brother?" I asked softly, then cringed. That came out wrong.

The guilt in his eyes was clearly visible. "I had to do it. He was killing people. Jessica was one of my best friends, his wife, and he killed her. I knew he loved her with all his heart, and I wasn't about to let him live the rest of his life knowing he had killed the love of his life in a fit of blood lust, and I certainly wasn't about to let him go on killing the ones he loved."

I didn't say anything for a few moments then my hold around his shoulders softened in a comforting way. "I know. I understand Nathan."

He shook his head, "He was my own brother. I shouldn't have been the one to kill him."

"You did it because you had to." I told him, running a hand through his short black hair." I'm sure that's what he wanted."

"But I didn't kill him when he was consumed by blood lust. He was perfectly fine, sitting in the bedroom he had shared with Jess, mourning her. I knew it had to be done, but I killed him when he was still feeling emotions other than blood lust." A tear fell down his cheek as he spoke. I brushed it away with my thumb and kissed his forehead. I didn't want him to hate himself for what he had done and I certainly didn't want him to live the rest of his life with this cloud of guilt over him.

"It had to be done." I replied simply. "It's your past, you have to let it go."

"How can you ask me to just let it go?" He said with an angry tone.

"Because you have too. You can't let this consume you. It will be worse than any kind of blood lust."

His face softened again and he smiled sadly, "You're right. God, you're right." His arms wrapped around me completely and he held me tightly against him. I felt a different kind of water on my shoulder and his body was shivering. I then realized that he was crying and I held him, making sure that he knew I was here to comfort him. "I don't know what I did without you before now." I heard him sob softly in my ear. My eyes filled with tears but I forced myself to stay calm. I slowly kicked my legs, hoping it would somehow bring my close enough to the shore to get out. Eventually it worked and I whispered in his ear to find the strength to somehow walk with me to the chairs on the patio. He did and soon we were sitting on the same chair, me sitting on his lap holding him as he cried.

It took awhile, but he eventually calmed down though he didn't let me go. I was sure he had fallen asleep and had started looking at the stars when I heard him say, "You're beautiful."

I smiled and kiss the top of his head, "Nothing compared to you."

"Yeah, right," He chuckled "God, you are wonderful."

"Stop praising me," I replied, laughing. "A few days ago you seemed to be pretty alright with being a jerk with me."

His face went serious at that, "I'm sorry I was such an asshole."

I shook my head and smiled down at him, brushing the hair from his eyes, "Don't worry about it."

We both looked up at the stars. In the town I'd been living in for the past 17 years I'd never been able to see the stars as clearly as now. It was truly a beautiful site. I then wondered if Nathaniel had seen such sites as this, and as quickly as that thought appeared I started thinking again about his past.

"Nathan, are you ready to tell me about how you were turned completely?" I heard myself ask before I could stop myself.

He didn't say anything at first, his eyes still on the stars over us, but then he began speaking. "After everything with Antonio, you could say that I lost it. I started going to clubs, or any party's I could find, having sex with any women that would have me."

He sighed and turned his head to look at me. "One night, I spotted this girl and decided that I wanted her. We did the deed, shared blood, and now I'm stuck with her as a '_sire_' when it should have been you. It was also the night I found out I'd be marrying you in a few weeks. I freaked out, and did something stupid."

I looked down at my lap, "Oh."

He used his hand to lift my head up. He looked me in the eyes and said, "It didn't mean anything. I don't even remember her name, or even how she looked. If it were possible I would change the past and make you my _sire_."

"If this woman is your _sire_ does it mean she has some kind of power over you?" I asked.

"No. Her blood isn't even in me anymore."

I nodded in understanding and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss lasted awhile, possibly even longer than I thought it did, but eventually I forced myself to pull away, knowing that if I didn't it would go too far. I wasn't ready to take that next step with him, not until I was sure of my feelings.

"I love kissing you." He murmured.

I smiled, "I love kissing you more than you could ever know"

Nathaniel smirked and pulled my head down for another kiss. We kissed, there, under the stars, and I found myself completely falling for him.

I was now at the end of the stairs.

* * *

**REVIEW or else...I won't post another chapter! (gasp)  
**

Not the greatest chapter, but I've been very busy. Even busier than what I explained in the last chapter. I told ya'll about my grandfather, well he died and I spent the week doing stuff for the funeral and such. At the funeral, a woman I know from a Catholic Youth Group called '_Posteral Jeunesse_' I used to be part of asked me if I wanted to go to Quebec for the weekend. It's a yearly thing I used to go to a lot, and I ended up going. I also went to Val Cartier, which is the biggest water park in Canada. I only arrived last night and I spent most of the night and the day today reading all the updates. I hope this chapter was good enough to show you all the real Nathaniel. I'm pretty sure I did the transition well, now hopefully you'll be happy with it. This was the last chapter of this kind of stuff. Now that we know everything the next chapter will be more _'actiony'_. I'm going to try to post it as soon as possible. **Unless ya'll don't review. :)**

By the way, it is a Catholic group but it isn't about religion completely. Sure, we do sing about God and stuff, but it's a group that teaches us about ourselves and we also help others, for example the elderly. I'm not sure why they call it a Catholic group because I know a lot of people, including myself, that are in the group that aren't exactly Catholic or don't even believe in god. Nonetheless, we are all accepted no matter who we are and what we believe in, which is something I _need _to feel sometimes.

If some of you are curious to know what exactly I did this weekend, which is too much to type, just send me a PM and I'll inform you. People seem to be _very_ curious of what exactly I do lol.

**(I**** don't want to hear anything in the reviews about religion, so don't even say anything. I respect everyone and their decisions. Whatever God you go to is YOUR God. I personally believe that every single religion is real, because if you believe in your God, that's what makes him, or her, real. So, seriously, don't start talking about religion!) **

* * *


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer - Every single thing in this story is MINE. The characters, mine. The plot, mine. Even the Vampire Mythology is mine. So, don't steal. If you would like to use this Vampire Mythology in one of your stories, PM me and I'll inform you more about it. Of course, you will need to credit me. Same goes with my characters, if you want to use them, ask me first or I'll kick your ass.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

It was Sunday and Nathaniel and I had been at the cottage for the past two days. Most of our time was spent watching the television, which we found in the attic the day before, and swimming in the lake, even though I was unable to swim. His arms protected me from drowning. We didn't talk much about our lives, just tried to get as comfortable with each other as possible. We spoke somewhat about his life since Antonio's death, but we tried to keep away from those kind of conversations. We were trying to find out were we stood in our relationship and to do that we needed to forget about what was going on around us.

I'd discovered sometime since our first swim in the lake that I wasn't ready to admit that I might love him, because frankly, it was happening to quickly. Love didn't come this quickly, only in romance novels. Even with that thought, I wished our situation would be different.

I was lusting for him so much that I could barely contain myself. We kissed and it felt nice, incredible actually, but sometimes I just wanted to rip his clothes off. I normally didn't have these kinds of thoughts; there was just something about him…

The telephone pulled me out of my thoughts. I heard it ring for the first time since first arriving here and I knew we were finally going to receive some kind of news. I was happy, but I was also saddened. Our time at the cottage was now most likely over and we still hadn't learned enough about each other.

I ran to the phone and in the corner of my eye I saw Nathan enter the kitchen with a curious look. I picked up the phone and right after I said my _hello_ I heard someone reply.

"It's time for you to come home, Katra." It was my father. I let out a breath of relief, thank good he was alright.

"Did you catch the hunter?" I asked.

He seemed hesitant to answer, but he reluctantly did. "…No."

"Well…is it safe for us to come back?"

"Let's just say it's safer for you to return than it is to stay."

There was an awkward silence.

"Dad? Is mom alright?" I asked in a whisper.

"Your mom?" He seemed surprised by my question. "Of course she is."

"Then what's wrong? Don't say nothing, because I can tell something is wrong…Did someone get hurt?"

My father didn't reply. A pang of panic hit me. "Dad? What's going on?"

This time, he did reply but in a low voice. "We went after him…and we found him at your friend Paige's home. He had…he…"

I started to shiver and not for the reason that I was cold. "Is…is Paige alright?"

"No." He answered. "…She's dead honey."

Everything hit me like a ton of bricks. I dropped the phone and fell down on my knees. Paige, my best friend, was dead and it was my entire fault. The Hunter was clearly after me and had hurt Paige to somehow get to me. Somewhere in my head I heard Nathan ask me what was wrong then he was speaking to someone else, my father I could only guess. After a few minutes, I felt him pick me up but I wasn't in a state that made me realize where he was taking me. Some minutes later I heard the engine of an automobile start and I knew then that he was probably bringing me home.

_Everything will be fine, Katra. I'll make sure this stupid Hunter never hurts you or anyone you love._

I heard Nathaniel in the back on my head. He'd told me he only used his power when needed and this seemed to be one of those times. Everything after that passed by in a flash. I knew the drive back home was a few hours long but I had lost most connections with time. Losing your best friend could do that to you.

All through the drive I could see flashbacks of everything that had ever happened between Paige and me. The fights, the good times and the stupid things we did as children. Guilt consumed me as I remembered our last days. Not the wedding, but the fact that I ran away from her at school in fear that I'd tell her my secret by accident. All that time I could have spent time with her, just talking about casual things.

_Your home now Katra._

I could hear the voice somewhere in my head and I knew it was Nathan. I felt myself being lifted, probably off the driver's seat, and whoever was holding me brought me inside a house. I was petty sure it was my house because where else would they bring me?

I was put somewhere and I was able to get out of my state long enough to see that I was in my room surrounded by people I knew. My father was kneeling in front of me, asking me questions I could not understand and my mother was standing not far behind him, looking terribly worried. Nathaniel was sitting beside me and I realized that my head was on his shoulder. Tony, Maddox, Keri and a few of the servants that had worked with the family since my birth were also in the room, though on the other side of it.

_Honey, are you okay?_

This question was asked out loud, but it still sounded so far away, like when Nathan spoke to me with his powers. It wasn't his voice though, it was my fathers, he was asking the question. Even though I could barely understand his voice, I knew it was him because he was the only one ever called me honey. I somehow nodded in answer to his question. I wasn't alright though. Not even close. I had just lost my best friend forever and the last thing I'd told her was a lie…that there was a _rat_ in the house. How stupid could I have been?

_Katra, we're going to find this hunter, I promise you. I will exact revenge on her murderer._

It was my father again. What he had just told me was something that needed to be done. Yes, this_ sonofabitch_ had to be found and he needed to suffer for what he had done.

**Suffer.**

I then wanted to punish myself. This wasn't the kind of things that I thought about. I was not a violent person, but in this state of mind I was unable to think of anything else. I wanted revenge and I wanted to do it myself. I wanted to be the one to find the hunter and I wanted to be the one to show it –yes, _it_- that no one should ever mess with a _half-vampire_. Especially not a **Samson** _half-vampire._

I could vaguely see that my parents and everyone else except for Nathaniel had left the room. I could also see that the only reason he hadn't left was because of the death grip I had on him

_It's alright to cry Katra. I'm here to hold you._

It was Nathaniel this time and he was using his powers to speak to me. The only difference between him and my father was that his voice was somehow louder, as if his words were from my mind. It's after he said those words that I realized that I hadn't cried and it was after his words that I felt tears form in my eyes and soon enough they were dripping out down my cheeks and on my shirt.

I cried on him forever, at least that's what it felt like. I was still oblivious to time and I wasn't exactly sure what was going on around me. My thoughts suddenly went to Jaxon. Even though Nathaniel was comforting and I did need him with me, Jaxon was the person I wanted to see. I wanted to ask him why he left so suddenly, yell at him a bit then hug the air out of him. I knew he could somehow make it all better. But he wasn't here. He was gone as was Paige. Even though they were gone in two entirely different ways it felt as if they were both dead.

After awhile I was somehow able to come back to the same state as everyone else, but I came back a different person. I stopped crying abruptly and got up from my bed, which is where they seemed to have put me down, and I walked to my closet. In the back of it was a suit I had never worn, but had bought because I liked the style of it. It consisted of a pair of black shorts and a tight black top. I looked like Lara Croft really, but at least I had that '_fighter'_ look.

I put on the outfit, not caring at all that there was another man in the room. He was my husband and he'd see my body someday. When I turned around Nathaniel was looking away and I had a sudden happiness. He was an amazing guy from what I'd seen and this somehow made him even greater. Sure he had a bad attitude sometimes but he also had this kind of…_aura_. I was safe with him and I knew it.

I shook off the thoughts. I wasn't going to think of him now, I was unable too. I had to put an end to this hunter and it would happen soon.

"You can turn around now." It was my first words since the phone call and my voice seemed odd to me. Somehow different.

He turned his head to look at me. "What are you doing, Katra?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"You can't go after this Hunter." He stood up and came to stand in front of me. "From what we understand he's after you. Can't you wait until we find out why he would want you before going after him?"

"Oh, you've put a gender to this monster now?"

"Yes. Your father saw him for a mere moment but was able to identify his gender. It's a man which only makes this more dangerous. Do you really think Paige would want this? Your going to get yourself killed!"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm going to get revenge."

He shook his head. "No, this is stupid! This is nothing like you. The Katra I've come to know wouldn't do something so reckless."

"You don't know me Nathan!" I burst out. "We've only known each other a week. You only stopped being an asshole before the wedding, so you've actually only had two days or so you know me. You don't know me at all."

"I know you better than most people. We haven't had long to know one another, but I wasn't lying when I said I was falling for you. I know it's pretty much impossible to fall in love this fast, and that people would say we're just mistaking it for infatuation, god knows I've told myself that too many times, but It's true! I'm falling in love with you and there is no way in hell that I'm letting you just go after this guy, only to get yourself killed."

"You're not going to stop me." I walked past him and to the door. Opening it, I stepped out and went down the stairs.

I was out of my house before I knew it and going towards the road where Paige's house was. I could hear Nathaniel call for me then heard my parents also but I continued on. If I needed their help I only had to call for it and Nathan would hear me. I was barely worried of the fact that I was walking towards danger. Somewhere in my mind I knew that I was acting stupidly but I couldn't stop myself. I was a woman on a mission.

* * *

**REVIEW or I'll skin your...banana! (_No sexual meaning to that joke._)**

**A/N:** I'm telling you, once she was in that state I went on some kind of writing frenzy that I hadn't had in awhile and wrote the rest in under an hour. I would like ya'll to let me know what you think of this all. Do you think this chapter went well to start the action? I was worried that it went to quickly...god, I can't stand how I'm never sure of what I write. Anyways, I wanted to tell you all that once this story is done I'm going to check it all over, fix every error I had_ - which I do notice, don't worry-_ and then I'll go on to write the next story, which will be of one of the characters in this one.

Speaking of that, I'm looking for a beta for that story...and please don't just pm me because you'd like to know more of the story, I'm looking for a serious beta. I was considering asking **brunette-in-black**, so if your interested my darling, send me a message. If not, well lets hope someone does PM me. I'm looking for someone serious, and good at what they do. Don't take offense to this, all of you are amazing. There are just some places where some people are better as there is some places you are.

I'm incredibly happy for the reviews I got for the last chapter, which was over 30, and I hope this one gets even more. But I am very disappointed in the lack of reviews I got for the one shot with the characters from My Scottish Vampire... I'm just sad that so many people are interested in this yet aren't interested in the rest. (_sigh)_

Maybe it's these long Author's Notes. I hate it when people write such long ones, so I understand why ya'll are probably all like 'eeek'. I just have things to say I guess...


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I'd been standing on the side of the street in front of Paige's house for the past thirty minutes, looking at her parents sitting on the couch, holding each other and crying for the lost of their only child. I wanted to go to them and do or sat something but that was impossible. I would never be able to face them again. I didn't even know exactly what they thought had happened to their daughter. My only guess was that they thought a robber killed her, which was better than the truth. No, actually, nothing was better than anything. Paige was dead and nothing could fix that.

_Revenge_

Even though every bone in my body was screaming for me to get revenge for her murder, I knew it wouldn't make everything better. I knew that for certain but I was still going to find the hunter and finish him. I wasn't about to let him go and kill other innocent people. He needed to be stopped. I felt like a monster as I thought of different ways to hurt him. I had thoughts of finding a gun and shooting him, ending his like quickly, but then I thought of impaling him with a stake so he could feel what all the vampires had felt when he'd killed them. I thought of torturing him, removing his limbs one by one until he died a painful death.

I shook my head and pushed the thoughts away. This wasn't the real me thinking, I knew that. I was just almost completely consumed with hatred and I wanted someone to pay. Someone did needed to pay, but I was no long sure of exactly who. Was it the Hunter, the one who had killed her, or was it me, the one who had caused her death?

I heard a noise behind me and I quickly turned around, landing in a fighting stance. I was surprised to see that it was Brandon. He was standing not far from me, looking at the house as I was. Without moving his eyes off the house, he came to stand beside me. We both looked a Paige's parents in silence.

"Where were you?" He asked after awhile. I knew he was speaking of where I'd been during the weekend.

"I was on my honeymoon." I lied. "My father called us this morning to tell me…what happened. I got in the car and came as soon as possible."

He nodded, accepting my answer. "The funeral was today. You missed it."

"We didn't make it in time." I replied softly.

We went back to our looking at the house. I felt like some kind of stalker but I wasn't exactly in a situation to make myself care.

"Did Jaxon go?" I asked curiously.

"No." He shook his head. "I still haven't heard anything from him. I don't even know if he even knows about this."

"He probably does. If he isn't in town anymore he must have heard about it on the news."

Brandon shrugged, "I don't know why he just doesn't come back. The school doesn't even talk about it anymore now that _this_ happened."

I realize now that we both hadn't been able to speak of it straight forward. We kept saying '_what _happened' and '_this_ happened.' I was pretty sure that everyone would be like this for awhile. I knww I wouldn't be able to accept it right now, neither would Brandon, Via and Paige's other friends from the cheerleading squad and soccer team.

"Maybe he truly is gone. He might never come back." I whispered.

"Don't think like that." Brandon shook his head. "I don't think he's gone. He cares too much about you for that."

I sighed. "I hope your right."

We both saw Paige's parents stand up and go up the stairs. For a minute I thought they'd be going to her room but when the light to the room I knew was theirs I knew they wouldn't be able to go in her room for a long time. It was the same for me. I not only wouldn't be able to see her parents faces again, but I knew I would be unable to see her room, pictures of her or go anywhere that reminds me of her for a long while.

_Katra, come back to me! You're in grave danger!_

I inwardly groaned. After I ran off he'd used his powers to call me back until I forced him out of my head, which I was surprised to find I could do. During my conversation with Brandon I had forgotten to put up my barrier and now Nathaniel was speaking to me again. Didn't he understand that I wanted to be left alone?

_I'm fine. If something happens I'll tell you._

_Things happen quickly. If the Hunter catches you, you won't have time to tell me your hurt before he kills you._

_Why does everyone think that I can't protect myself? My father trained me well._

I could almost see him shake his head. _Hunter's are dangerous and from what we've seen this one is worse. You won't be able to fight back._

_He's human. I'm a Halfling. Who's the better one between the two?_

_Halfling? Where did you hear that? _

I decided not to reply. Telling him that I'd taken it out of a book I read would only make him laugh at me, which is one thing I didn't want at the moment. I sighed and shook my head. I didn't want to push him away but I didn't want to speak to him at all right now. I knew he only wanted me to be safe but I was an independent woman and I was able to protect myself.

Brandon turned to me after all the lights in the house turned off and frowned. "What is it?"

I wasn't sure what he was talking about. "What?"

"You sighed and now you seem like you're lost in your own world."

It's not like I was actually going to tell him the truth. "I was just thinking about Paige. I just can't believe this happened."

He nodded in understanding then frowned again. This time he was looking at my body, or actually my outfit. It might look odd for someone else, but I loved it. I felt like a warrior. It elevated my confidence to the skies.

_Katra, your father is ordering you to come home._

_Stop talking to me Nathaniel!_

_He says you'll be serverly punished if you don't come back._

_Too bad for me then. Tell him I love him, and mom too, but I'm not coming back. Not right now._

"What are you wearing?" He asked and looked like he was trying to hold back a chuckle.

"What?" I snapped. "You can't say it's not awesome."

"It is awesome, but why the hell do you look like a Lara Croft?"

I forced myself to lie again. "I just felt like it and my husband likes it also."

"You're _husband_?" He scoffed.

I glared at him. "Yes, _my husband_. Don't you think that this isn't exactly the perfect moment to speak about this?"

"Actually, I think it's the perfect time. If you hadn't married that idiot Paige would be alive right now. You probably would have gone somewhere with her and the robber wouldn't have seen her, ever."

I gasped at his words. Before I could stop myself I lifted my hand and my palm hit the side of his face. His head snapped to the side and stayed there. "You're just trying to find something to blame! You weren't even friends with her all that much. And you know that it wasn't my decision to marry Nathaniel."

Although I was happy with being married to Nathan I wasn't about to tell Brandon that. "She wouldn't be dead right now if she would have gone to hang out with a girl from her soccer team but I don't see you blaming the girl."

When I finished speaking, he turned his head back to look at me and said, "You know what, _fuck you. _I've wanted to tell you that for a long time. You have everything given to you, the perfect life. You don't even realize that all the money you have could be put to good use. You're too selfish to see that."

"I thought you knew me better than that, Brandon. If you did, you would realize that the money means nothing to me and that my life is a living hell. I'd rather be poor and living on the streets than going through everything in my life." I gritted my teeth. "I think you should leave. I'm mourning my best friend and I don't want to speak with you about your stupid jealousy."

_What's wrong, Katra? You feel tense._

_Oh now you can _feel_ me?! Isn't it enough that you can speak to my mind?_

_I can't feel you, but you're sending tense waves to me. Now, tell me what's wrong._

_Nothing._

This time I did what I did before, somehow blocking him from speaking to me. I had enough of this outburst from Brandon that I didn't feel like dealing with Nathan at the same time. I was already close enough of insanity that I didn't want to push it. I just couldn't believe that of all moments, Brandon had picked now to share his anger with me. We'd just lost a friend and here he was, freaking out over the fact that he thinks I have the perfect life. Never before had he indicated to me how he felt.

I looked his way and saw that he was still standing at the same place, looking at me with a look of both anger and regret. He was angry because of everything he felt, but I could see that he also regretted speaking to me of it today.

"I want you to leave me alone, Brandon."

"I didn't mean—"

"Yes you did." I cut him off. "If you didn't you wouldn't have said it. Please go. Please." I begged silently. Like before he came, I wanted to be left alone.

He nodded and murmured "okay" before turning around and leaving. I watched as he walked down the streets with his hands in his pocket. He turned a corner and I was then unable to see him. I was completely along except for the few stranded cats in the alley not far from me and for Paige's parents who were now either sleeping or _trying_ to sleep.

I pushed away a few hairs that had fallen out of my ponytail then crossed my arms over my chest as I felt shivers go through me. It wasn't until I heard the noise of someone stepping on a branch that I realized I had shivered because I had subconsciously known that someone was there.

"Brandon, I told you to leave me alone."

It's only after I said it that I knew it wasn't him. I suddenly felt as though I was in danger and I was unable to call Nathaniel before I felt something hit the back of my head. I tried to fight the darkness that was coming quickly. I was on my back on the pavement and I tried to see who had hit me before I would lose consciousness. It wasn't Brandon and even though It was hard to see I saw someone that I recognized.

Jaxon.

* * *

** REVIEW!**

**A/N: **A year ago, I lost my best friend when she accidentally tipped her four wheeler. We'd been best friends since our birth, our mother being best friends since high school and getting pregnant at the same time, and we were getting ready to go to Florida for a vacation. In this chapter I said that it would take their parents long to enter Paige's room and that was sort of taken from my life experience. I forced myself to go into her room the day after her death, which is where I found a Polaroid picture of her and I on her mirror, but it took ages for her parents to go in. I killed Paige in this story because I knew I could put my feelings into it.

I'm not sure if some of you think this chapter is short or not, but I think it went well. You got to see about the whole '_Katra is rich'_ thing and see a bit more about Brandon's feelings.

If you haven't realized it yet, I have a new _username_ and I've also posted a new profile. Go see and check everything out. You'll also see that I explained my _username_.

I want you all to go listen to _'This is Me' by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas_. It's from the movie 'Camp Rock' and I knew some of you might not like that kind of music, you all know it isn't exactly my type of music, but this song is amazing and goes perfectly with Katra, her feelings, and Nathaniel. Type _Camp Rock: Demi Lovato "This Is Me" FULL MOVIE SCENE (HQ) _and click on the first video(youtube).


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Consciousness slowly returned to me and I had no idea how long I'd been unconscious or what had happened during that time. I blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the dancing black dots in my eyes and tried to sit up. When everything around me began to spin I let myself fall back on the bed that I'd woken up on and looked up at the gray ceiling. I took a few deep breaths and turned my head to look at the room I was in. The only thing other than the bed I was currently laying on was a desk. All the walls were gray and there was a large steel door that I suspected was locked.

I closed my eyes and tried to figure out what had happened. I remembered seeing Brandon, speaking and fighting with him, I could remember that afterwards I had some kind of pain then…Jaxon. I didn't understand why he was there though. Was he watching me, maybe hoping he could talk to me once Brandon was gone? Did he come to my rescue when someone, the hunter I suspected, hit me in the back of the head? If so, why would I be in a room that locked like it was normally used to torture people. Did the Hunter have me? Was Jaxon alright? I had these and million more questions going through my head and for the first time since this adventure began, I was truly afraid. Afraid of what would happen to Jaxon, to my family, to Nathaniel and to me. I didn't want to die without being able to live my life first.

The fact that I was able to contact Nathaniel with his powers only came to me now. I didn't know where I was but if he at least knew that I was in danger he would look for me. There was a bigger chance of him finding me than me running away. It's times like these that I wished I'd been turned into a vampire on one of the nights at the cottage.

My eyes remained closed and I concentrated on taking away the block, but something was wrong. No matter how hard I tried, I was unable to contact him. I was no longer afraid, I was terrified. I tried again but the only thing I got in response was a bigger headache. I felt tears form in my eyes but I couldn't let myself shed them. I had to remain on guard to stay alive as long as I could, and crying would only be a distraction. The probability that it would cause my death was high.

The sound of the door being unlocked snapped me out of my thoughts. I jumped up from the bed and stood not far from it, ready to defend myself to whatever was to come. I was dizzy, but I was able to remain standing. When the door opened, I couldn't believe my eyes. There was Jaxon, standing at the door holding a tray full of food. He was still wearing what he'd worn the day I'd last seen him, when he'd admitted his feelings for me.

He gave me a warm smile, "Oh Good, you're awake. I brought you some food. Please sit down."

I did as he asked. I sat on the bed and watched as he walked over to the large mahogany desk and put the tray on it. He took the plate of pancakes, he knew it was my favorite food, and came to sit beside me. After a bit of hesitation, I let him feed me. I was too weak to do anything else. Once he finished feeding me everything on the plate, he took the small bowl of cut apples and fed them to me one at the time.

"Where am I? What is this..._ugly _room?" I said once I'd eaten everything on the tray. The only thing left was the glass of water.

"I apologize for the room. Soon you'll have a fully furnished room. I promise, it will be perfect for you." He smiled and leaned over to kiss my forehead. For some reason it didn't effect me as it use to. It only made me think of Nathaniel, and how oddly safe I was with him after just a few days of knowing him.

"Why did you make me a room? You saved me from the hun- attacker, right?" My head started to pound. I hissed and put a hand to my temple "God, my head hurts." Through the pain, I looked up at Jaxon, who was looking down at me with adoring eyes. "Why can't you just bring me home? I want to go home." _I want to go to Nathaniel, he'll make everything better. _I don't know why I thought this, but I knew that somehow it was true.

"I can't bring you home, Katra. Not after I've finally saved you." He put a hand on my head then around my shoulder. "You'll never have to go there again. I'll bring you somewhere safe."

I frowned, not understanding what he met. What was he talking about, saving me? "Saved me…from the attacker right? The one who hit me and gave me this big head ache?

He remained silent and looked into my eyes. After a few minutes, he sighed and stood up, going for the glass of water. When he came back to me, he put the glass in my hands and kissed my forehead again. "You need to rest, Katra. Drink this," he pushed the glass towards my mouth. "It will make you feel better, I promise."

Again, I frowned but drank the water as he told me to. Once I finished the glass, I gave it too him and suddenly felt tired, more tired than I'd ever been. I yawned and tried to keep my eyes opened, but found myself being pushed down on the bed. I saw Jaxon pull the blanket over me before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke again, I was no longer in the gray almost empty room, but in a beautiful bedroom. I was in a queen sized four poster bed and I could feel that the sheets that were covering me were made of rich silk. As I looked around the room, I found myself looking at a room that came from my dreams. I could tell that everything was brand new, pretty much because the room smelled like a store and nothing had a speck of dust on it. There were a few stacks of books in the corner of the room, a new Bell laptop on the large mahogany desk that had been in the other room, a few guitars on the other corner of the room. A large dresser stood not far from the bed and I was sure that it was full of clothes.

I looked down at myself and saw that I was no longer wearing the Lara Croft outfit, but a pair of pajama shorts and a large shirt that I recognized as Jaxon. For a few moments I wondered why I was changed, but decided not to think about it. If Jaxon had changed me, I trusted that he hadn't done anything disrespectful and had changed me quickly.

I ran a hand through my hair, which was no longer in a braid, and pushed the sheets away from my body. I stood up by the bed, put my arms in the air and did a big stretch before walking over to the door, wanting to find Jaxon. I put my hand on the door knob and tried to turn it, but found that it was locked. I tried to turn it another few times but wasn't able to open the door. Fear returned to me as I began to pound on the door. "Jaxon! Where are you?"

I had almost given up when I heard the door unlock. I took a few steps back, afraid that it would be someone other than Jaxon, but when the door opened it was him. He was no longer wearing the clothes that he'd worn before, but a pair of black pajama pants, his chest bare. I must have woken him but he seemed to be well wake, and he had a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright, Katra? What's wrong, why were you pounding on the door and screaming me name?" He cupped my face in his hands. "They didn't come in your mind and hurt you, did they? I was sure that I had blocked the house of their powers."

I shook my head and frowned. "What? Jaxon, I don't understand. Who hurts me?"

He took that as a cry for help, not the way I wanted him to take it. I was just trying to figure out what, and who, he was talking about. "You're safe now. You don't have to worry about them hurting you anymore" He put his arms around me and held me closely.

I let myself be held but after a few moments I pushed him back to look up at him. "I was screaming for you because the door was locked. I thought for a moment I was a prisoner and that you were gone."

He shook his head, "No, I'm still here. I locked the door to make sure that if the blocking didn't work, they wouldn't be able to get you out of the room with their mind control."

"What?" I frowned. "What are you talking about? Who do you think is trying to hurt me? Jaxon, tell me what your talking about."

"I'm talking about your parents, the staff and that family who came to town. I know you haven't realized it yet, but they've been controlling you, using their mind powers to make you marry that man. They're…_vampires_, Katra."

I was now utterly confused. I couldn't come up with a reason why he would know about my parents and everyone else being vampires, but then I tried to understand what he was talking about. He was trying to convince me that my parents and everyone else who are vampires have been using their mind control powers to make me marry Nathaniel. Although I knew it would explain everything, especially the strong feelings I suspected was love that I had for Nathan, I knew it wasn't possible. My mind had been clear all through the wedding and any other time. There was no way I was being controlled.

"Jaxon, I'm not being controlled by my parents. I married Nathan because it was what I need to do. I don't know how you know about all this, but I know that they haven't been controlling me. I did everything by my own will."

"That's what they want you to believe, but no, you haven't been doing everything yourself. They are controlling you, Katra."

I shook my head, "No, my parents wouldn't do that."

"Those demons aren't your parents. Nothing as evil as them could have created a human being as pure and innocent as you. I'm not sure what happened, but I think they took you from your real parents to raise you as their own. The resemblances are just coincidence." He put his left hand on my cheek. "But it doesn't matter now. You've escaped them. I know it will take awhile to get rid of their power over you but trust me, it's possible."

I pushed his hand away, "No. They aren't demons and they aren't controlling me. The only reason you think they're evil is because of those stupid vampire movies. They aren't evil, Jaxon. They're just misunderstood."

"Misunderstood? Yeah, it's understandable why soulless blood-sucking demons are misunderstood." He said sarcastically. "The only thing these creatures are good for is for getting staked."

Everything hit me at once. I suddenly knew how he could have known about her parents and everyone being vampires and why they'd been told the hunter was after her. All along, it was Jaxon. He was the one that had killed the maid, the one who had killed… Paige. He thought I was being held prisoner and he was doing all this to try and save me. _Jaxon was the hunter_. I took a few steps back, not wanting to be close the one who had killed so many people, and most importantly my best friend.

"You're the hunter." I said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes, I'm a vampire hunter. I've been hunting them ever since they killed my parents."

I shook my head, not wanting to believe what he was saying. "No, you can't be the hunter. You killed Paige."

"No…I didn't kill Paige. That wasn't my fault." He took a few steps forward, wanting to comfort me but I ran away and went to the desk. I picked up the first heavy thing I could find and threw it at him. I missed but it stopped him. He froze and stared at her in shock.

After a few moments, he sighed and turned around, heading to the door. "I'll leave you alone to think this all over."

Once he was gone, I found myself falling on my knees to the floor. I was no longer able to hold back the tears. I began to sob uncontrollably. How could my life have gone from somewhat alright to in completely ruins? I didn't understand anything anymore. I wanted to die.

_Katra? Can you hear me, are you alright? Please tell me you can hear me!_

Nathaniel? I only realized then that my headache was gone, which had probably been the reason that I'd been unable to contact him. I hesitated for a few moments, thinking about everything Jaxon had just told me, but then decided not to believe what he'd said about my family and Nathan. It couldn't be true.

_Nathaniel, thank god I thought I couldn't contact you. I don't know what was wrong, I wasn't able to take off the block I put up!_

_It's alright, Katra. Everything will be alright once you tell me where you are._

I continued crying. _Jaxon is the hunter, that friend you saw me speaking to at the park the night we met. He thinks vampires are evil and that you're all trying to control me. He's trying to keep me safe. I don't know where we are though._

_Everything will be fine. Everyone is looking for you as we speak. Don't worry, we'll find you._

I nodded, somehow knowing that he would be able to know that I did. I slowly lay down on the ground and hoped to god that they'd be able to find me. I didn't want them to hurt Jaxon, but he needed to be stopped.

* * *

**A/N:** I know a lot of you saw this coming, but you have to admit that none of you expected Jaxon to think the way he does. I'm sorry for the late update, to make up for it the next chapter will probably be posted tomorrow. Please review, if you don't I'll probably wait to post the next chapter. I posted this as soon as I finished writing, so there will be errors.

BTW, go on fictionpress, search for my username (The Olympic Poison) and read and review the story that had been posted. Please!

* * *


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer **_ Every single thing in this story is MINE. The characters, mine. The plot, mine. Even the Vampire Mythology is mine. So, don't steal. If you would like to use this Vampire Mythology in one of your stories, PM me and I'll inform you more about it. Of course, you will need to credit me. Same goes with my characters, if you want to use them, ask me first or I'll kick your ass._

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I cried for a long time, too weak to do anything but that. I was on the floor, down on my side, my tears wetting the dark gray carpet. The only thing I was thinking of was Jaxon and how terribly wrong he was about everything. For a few mere minutes I had begun to think that there was a possibility that he was right, and that my parents and every other vampire I knew were evil and trying to control me, that I was adopted or even kidnapped from my real parents. But as soon as I thought of it, I knew there was no way it was true. My parents were just that, my parents. And they weren't evil blood sucking demons like Jaxon thought they were, they just couldn't be. After all these years, I knew my parents well enough to know that they weren't pretending to be good so that they could use me. My parents were the greatest people in the world.

After awhile, I forced myself to stand up and wipe away the tears. I took a few tissues from the bathroom, which I'd found after trying to open all three doors in the room, which only two of them I was able to open. I went to the dresser and found that I was right when I suspected that it would be full of clothes. I took out an _Atreyu_ shirt and a pair of black cargo pants. She put her black hair, which was by now full of knots that took her at least thirty minutes to get rid of, in a braid.

I looked around the room for some way out or at least a way to send out some kind of indicator for them to see where I was, but for all I knew we could be hours away from my house, too far for anyone, even my parents and them with their sort of '_super powers'_, to notice. When I saw nothing, I went into the bathroom to see if there was any sort of way out that I hadn't noticed when I came in before, maybe a small window or a hidden door. I looked around, doing several turns around myself, and found nothing. I looked up, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to check if there was some kind of opening in the ceiling, and found a large window made to let some light in. I hadn't realized it was there before because when I'd come into the bathroom to get tissues, it had still been dark.

Now that the sun was rising, I knew it was practically impossible for them to keep looking for me because they couldn't come out in the sunlight. It was now my job to find some way to get out, or a way to figure out where I was so that tonight they could come get me. I looked around the room to see if there was anything that was capable of breaking through the thickness of the glass. When I found nothing, I went back to the bedroom to try and find some kind of chair that I could throw up at the window.

I took the only chair of the few that was in the room that I would be able to throw and would have the largest impact. I brought it in the bathroom, and after a few tries that cracked the window, it finally collapsed and fell around me. I hissed as some pieces cut my head, face, arm and every other place on my body that wasn't covered. Luckily, none of the pieces imbedded itself in my skin.

Jumping on the counter, I reached up and caught a grip on the sides on the window, trying to ignore the pain of the glass that had remained on the sides piercing my skin. I knew that by the time I was out, my hands would be covered with blood, but there was nothing else I could do. I needed to get out of here.

Using the force of my upper arms, I pulled myself up and onto the roof. I succeeded in doing so without hurting any other part of my body. The sent of blood filled my nostrils and I had to force myself to ignore it. If I didn't, this much blood would cause me to faint. I hoped it wouldn't be like this when Nathaniel turned me.

I looked around and saw that we weren't out of the city, but still in Jaxon's house. I frowned and wondered why he would have brought me at such an obvious place if he'd been supposedly trying to protect me. Maybe it had something to do with that 'block' he'd mentioned, but I didn't have the time to think about it now. I had to get to my house, which was at least a twenty minute walk from here, and I had to do so without anyone seeing me. I hadn't looked at myself yet, I didn't want to lose consciousness, but I knew I was still bleeding. It wouldn't be easy to explain to the police why I was covered with blood without mentioning Jaxon or including the vampire and hunter story.

I decided to go through the woods, hoping that there wouldn't be any bears or any other animals that would be attracted to the sent of my blood. I was in no shape to defend myself from anything, not even a squirrel. I tripped more times than I could count but was able to stay up. A few times I had stop and lean against a tree to rest. I was losing too much blood and I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to keep it up. The only thing that kept me going was my determination. The thought of everyone vampire I knew could be killed because of Jaxon's confusion was enough to destroy me from the inside.

I'd been walking for at least thirty minutes when I heard a sort of cracking noise, like someone had stepped on a branch, from somewhere in the woods. I couldn't tell where it came from because of the echo. I did a few turns, trying to see what was there. I was afraid that it could be an animal, or even worse Jaxon, but I hoped it was someone from the human staff, who'd probably been demanded to look for her while they rested to continue to search for her later. They wouldn't be able to survive the next night if they didn't rest their bodies.

I wanted to scream for them, but if it ended up being Jaxon or a creature from the forest, it would only put me in even more danger. Jaxon might not hurt me physically, but by bringing me back to his home and away from my family, he was hurting me mentally. I needed my family. I wanted to put my arms around them and never let them go. I wanted to hold Nathaniel, because that was where I felt the safest. If it was an animal, it would surely kill me.

I heard another crack but it was closer this time and I could tell that it was coming from the right. I started panicking and I suddenly had a hard time to breathe. The lack of blood was getting to me and I was no longer able to think straight. I looked down at myself for the first time that night and saw that I was no longer able to see my clothes or my skin because of the blood that was covering me. I hadn't realized it before, but some of the pieces of glass had actually gone through my clothes had indeed imbedded itself in my skin unlike I'd first thought. I could now feel the sting of it, and I could also feel the blood coming out of my body. It just wouldn't stop bleeding.

Again, I heard a crack. Whoever or whatever was coming wasn't trying to hide themselves. I hid behind a tree and tried to figure out what or who was coming. I was starting to have a hard time seeing, but I stayed conscious. I had to or I wouldn't wake again.

Finally, after awhile of looking, I saw what was coming. It was tall, over six feet, and was wearing a suit. The shadows of the trees around us was blocking his face, but at least I knew it wasn't an animal nor Jaxon. Even then I stayed hidden, knowing that even if it wasn't one of the two, it didn't mean I was safe with this person. For all I knew it could be another hunter, thought I knew that was highly doubtful.

It took a few minutes, but finally I was able to see the person completely.

Tony.

He looked as though he was about to collapse, but was forcing himself to stay up. He was looking around in panic and I saw his nostrils moving. He could smell the blood and he knew it was mine. It was driving him crazy that he didn't know if he'd find me dead or alive.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. His head snapped my way and he started running quicker than I'd ever seen anyone run. Suddenly, I was in the air and it took me a few moments to realize that Tony had picked me up and he was now looking down at me. Through his tired eyes I could see the rage that was there.

"What did he do to you, Katra?" He said in a low tone, his voice filled with anger.

I looked down at myself and realized that he thought Jaxon had done this to me. I was quick to correct him, "Jaxon didn't do this to me, Tony."

He frowned, the rage in his eyes dimming a bit, but not leaving. "Then who did?"

"I did this." He opened his mouth to speak, probably to ask what I meant, but I spoke before he could. "I had to break a window to get away. The glass fell on me. I didn't know it was this bad until now."

"Even if he didn't do this to you," The rage returned completely. "It's his fault. You wouldn't have hurt yourself at all if he hadn't been holding you captive."

I shook my head. "He was just trying to protect me. He's confused, Tony. Promise me you won't do anything until I'm back to one hundred percent."

He was hesitant and I could tell that he didn't want to promise me that at all, but he knew that I wasn't going to change my mind. He eventually agreed and promised he wouldn't go after him. "I'll be too busy taking care of you anyways."

He started walked the way I'd been going. It took us a mere five minutes to reach the backyard of my house with his speed and I knew that if he hadn't come when he did, I would have been unable to get home.

As he walked across the lawn towards my house, I looked up at him and saw that looked even more tired than before. The sun was beating down on him and his arms were starting to turn red. "Tony, please hurry up. You need to get inside before the sun kills you."

He shook his head. "Relax, Katra, I'm fine. It's nothing a few bags of blood won't fix."

"You shouldn't even have been out looking for me. You should be in bed, sleeping like everyone else." I told him, then pointed to the house

"Like everyone else? Do you really think anyone in that house is sleeping? I'm one of four vampires that are out looking for you right now, and the human staff is also out there. The only ones who stopped were your parents, and the Huntington family, only because at their age, the sun would kill them in a few seconds. Even with that, I had to promise them I'd find you today to keep them inside."

I shook my head and frowned. "Then they should be sleeping then. They shouldn't be up."

"Try to tell them that."

I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder, too weak to keep it straight up. I then asked, "How is Nathaniel?"

"How do you think he is? He's so worried for you that his parents can barely keep him from going out of the house. Because of his parents' blood that runs through his vains, the sun is as dangerous to him as it is to Maddox and Keri."

"Oh." I said then looked up to his face without taking my head from his shoulder. "The same would happen to me, wouldn't it?"

He didn't say anything at first but when he opened the door and stepped inside of the house, he said, "Yes."

I nodded, accepting that. I heard footsteps coming towards us. "You're the best bodyguard ever, you know that right."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. He'd been in my life for such a long time and now I thought of him as a father. Suddenly, I wasn't in his arms anymore. I was being held by someone else, but I knew it wasn't Nathaniel. I could only see their air and by seeing that, I knew it was my father. He was the only one in the house with his kind of long curly hair. I smiled and hugged him. Even though he wasn't exactly the person I wanted to be holding right now, I was happy to see him again. Another pair of arms came around me and I knew that I was now being held by both my parents.

"We're so glad to see you again." My father said and kissed my forehead. I could feel my mother's lips also kissing my forehead and the side of my face.

"She needs to be put down in her bed. She's lost too much blood." I heard Tony say.

My father nodded and started to walk towards the stair case, but I protested. I shook my head and tried to find the person I wanted. When I couldn't find them, I said their name softly. "Nathaniel?"

Before I knew it, I was in his arms, being held tightly as he walked up the stairs towards my room. "I'm right here, Katra." He kissed my forehead like everyone else had but this time it felt different. "I'm right here." He repeated.

I couldn't help but smile as I felt his strong arms tighten around me. I felt safe again. It was like nothing had happened and everything was normal, as if I wasn't losing more blood. With his arms around me, I was oblivious to the fact that I was dying.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer **_ Every single thing in this story is MINE. The characters, mine. The plot, mine. Even the Vampire Mythology is mine. So, don't steal. If you would like to use this Vampire Mythology in one of your stories, PM me and I'll inform you more about it. Of course, you will need to credit me. Same goes with my characters, if you want to use them, ask me first or I'll kick your ass._

* * *

**Chapter ****21**

I wasn't sure how long I'd been sleeping, but I could tell when I woke up that It had been awhile. It was that odd feeling on your skin after sleeping for over twelve hours that I noticed first. I looked around my room and saw that it was filled with medical things, things you'd see in a hospital room. There was an IV in my arm that was connected to a bag of blood and I could hear the beeping of the machines.

No one other than me was in the room and for a few moments I wondered where they could be, but when I spotted the light coming from the window I knew there was a big possibility that they were sleeping. Knowing my parents, if they were asleep there must be a few people from the staff coming to check on me every few minutes, though I didn't really know exactly why I was connected to these machines.

I was staring at nowhere exactly, lost in thought, when I heard the door opened. Tony walked in holding a few bags of blood and he seemed shocked to see me awake. He walked quickly to the side of my bed and put the bags of blood on the side table

"Are you alright, Katra? How do you feel." He asked worryingly.

I frowned at his concern. "I'm fine. I'm a bit curious as to why I'm connected to all these machines though."

He sat down on the side of my bed and put his hand on my forehead. "Good, your temperature went down." He took off the now empty bag of blood from the IV and put one of the bags he'd brought in. "You're connected to these machines because you almost died."

"What's with all those bags, Tony? I'm not a genius or anything, but I'm pretty sure I can't go through all that blood."

"With all the blood you lost, the vampire side of you needs blood to keep your body going as it's supposed to."

"Oh." I looked at the bag that was already only half full. "For a second I thought all the blood was because Nathan-"

"Turned you?" His left eyebrow rose in questions, but before I could say anything else he continued. "Actually, we had to stop him from doing that. You were too weak to survive a turning, even though you're already half way there."

"Where is he?" I asked curiously. With the way he was speaking of him and the way Nathan had held me before I fell asleep, I was shocked he'd left my side

"I forced him to go take a shower. He wanted to be here when you woke up, but you've been asleep for over thirteen hours. No one could be sure if you'd wake up today, or ever." He took one of my hands in his. "You died, Katra. We lost you for ten minutes and it almost killed him, not to mention it nearly gave your father a heart attack."

"I-" I gulped. "Died?"

"Yes. You lost too much blood and your vampire genes started eating at your skin to try and find more blood to feed your body. You're lucky I knew what to do because no one else did."

"How _did_ you know?" I asked curiously.

"I've been a bodyguard for a long time. I've been trained for every possible emergency, both the human and vampire ones." He stood up and switched the bags of blood, which I was shocked to see was already empty.

"Holy shit, why is it doing this? Why haven't I noticed all these vampire characteristic before?"

"You've never nearly bleed to death. You body has never been in need of blood like this before."

I looked down at the blood that was entering my arm through the small tube and shook my head at it. "I still can't believe how much my world has changed. Its times like these that I wish I could just go back to before this all happened and stay there frozen in time."

He sat down on the side of the bed again. "Then you would have never met Nathaniel." He smirked and when he saw that I was going to ask what he was talking about, he said, "Do you really think I don't see how you look at him? When you first got here I was sure you two would never get along but ever since you two got married, it's like you can't like without each other."

"I don't love him. I can't love him. It hasn't been long enough." I protested.

"Maybe he's your _soulmate_. In the vampire world, when you meet your soulmate, you can't stop yourself from falling in love with them. The connection is stronger, like everything else is. Our senses are far better than the humans and it's easier to find your _soulmate."_

"But I'm not a vampire."

"Not completely you aren't, but there's still that part of you that is and recognizes that Nathaniel might be your _soulmate_. You just don't have the power to realize it."

I put my hands over my face, completely covering it, and groaned. "This is crazy."

"Yeah, it really is." He said then tensed before standing up. "He's coming. I'll leave you two to talk."

He walked to the door and when he opened it, Nathaniel was standing there, his hand in front of him as he reached for the doorknob. He took a step back as the door opened and gave Tony a forced smile. It's only when Tony walked past him that he looked inside of the room and saw that I had awaken. His smile widened and he used his vampire speed to come to my side. He was sitting in the exact place Tony had been sitting before I knew it.

"Thank god you're awake. I was so incredibly worried." He cupped my face with his large hands.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "It doesn't feel like I died for a whole five minutes to tell you the truth."

He shook his head at me, keeping his serious face on. "Don't take this likely, Katra. We were all sure you were gone. We'd almost given up when you started breathing again."

"Well, I'm here now aren't I? I'm alive, that's the point isn't it?"

"I swear to god, I'll kill the bastard for doing this to you. How dare he hurt you like this."

"No!" I put my hands on his biceps that were shaking under the palm of my hands. He was shaking in rage. "Didn't Tony tell you? He didn't hurt me."

"It's his fault nonetheless."

"He thinks your all evil. He's a hunter because a vampire, probably rogue, killed his parents. He's trying to save me."

"He killed the maid. He killed your best friend. How can you not see him for what he truly is? A killer. It doesn't matter if he's confused, he murdered two people."

"He didn't kill Paige," I protested. "Or at least I don't think he did. He said it wasn't his fault."

"Just because he said it wasn't his fault doesn't mean he didn't do it."

I sighed and let my head fall back on the pillow. "Please don't hurt him. We have to deal with this rationally."

"No matter what we say or do, he'll think we're just trying to catch him off guard. He'll think we're using our _'mind powers'_ to save ourselves. I've face Vampire Hunters before, Katra. They all think the same and they're damn stubborn."

"Let me talk to him." I pleaded. "If I talk to him I can make him understand everything."

"Do you really think that will work?"

I thought about it for a few moments and realized that trying to convince him that vampires weren't evil blood suckers would never work. He'd only think that I was being controlled.

"Maybe not, but I don't want him to get hurt."

"I can't say that I won't kill him if I see him. The pain he's caused you…"

"But he didn't mean to hurt me!"

He didn't say anything. Instead he turned away from me and attached the last bag of blood to my IV, throwing the one that was previously there across the room and into the garbage. I thought he'd turn back to me afterwards but when he didn't, I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to turn him. "Nathan, please. You have to understand."

"Why should I? You do remember that you died, right?" He turned around to face me again and brushed the air away from my face. "He caused your death."

I reached up and moved my fingers up and down the side of his face. "I'm still alive and perfectly healthy."

He pointed at the IV. "You think this is healthy." He snapped.

"Let me rephrase that-I'm alive and _will_ be perfectly healthy." I repeated.

"I'm not letting you face him alone."

I'd never thought he would. I could see in his eyes that he would never let me get hurt again. An odd feeling went through my body at that thought. I'd never felt as safe and as cared for as I was when with Nathaniel Huntington. I thought about what Tony said, about us being _soulmates_ and suddenly found myself hoping it was true.

"You can come with me then." I replied.

He was silent for a few moments then looked into my eyes with a look that sent shivers down my spine. "I think it's time I turn you."

My eyes went wide at that. "What?"

"If talking to him won't work, there's a big chance that he'll attack. I don't want to assume he won't hurt you, because you never know."

"If he finds out that you turned me, won't that just put me in more danger."

"We'll make sure he doesn't find out. He doesn't ever have to know, but if he doesn't believe you you'll need the strength to fight."

I frowned, "Aren't you going to protect me if something bad happens?"

He smiled and leaned in to kiss my forehead, cheeks, the tip of my nose and then my lips. His strong arms came around me as he came down to lay by my side. He laid on his back and I cuddled his side, placing my head on his chest.

"Of course I will but I don't want to take any chances. We won't do it now of course. In a few days, once you're back to one hundred percent, we'll do it then. Now that everyone is on watch, Jaxon won't try to come here. That will give us some time."

I didn't need to tell him that I agreed to this turning because I knew that he already knew my answer. It was that kind of connection with him that scared me but it also warmed my heart to know that he seemed to know what I wanted when even I had no clue what it was. Now that I really thought of it, the idea that Nathaniel could be my _soulmate_ was one that would explain everything and one that I seemed to like.

"Nathan-" "Kat-" We said simultaneously after a few minutes of silent then both burst out laughing.

I looked up at him and smiled. "You first."

"Do you feel this odd…bond between us? Please tell me I'm not the only one who feels this."

"No." One of my fingers traced the contours of his face. "You aren't the only one who feels it. Truthfully, it's been scaring me to death since you first walked through the front door."

"I've been trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I just didn't understand this feeling I have when I'm around you. When you aren't around the only thing I can think about is the next time I'll see you. You have no idea how useless I felt when we were all searching for you. I was afraid I'd never see you again." His beautiful eyes gazed up at me. "God, you're amazing." He said adoringly.

I couldn't stop myself from blushing at the way he was looking at me. "You're pretty amazing yourself. And, I feel the same way." I bit my lip. "I was afraid that I was the only one who felt like that."

He cupped the side of my face with his hand. Some of my hair fell from braid but was stopped by his other hand before it could cover my face. "Don't worry, you aren't the only one." He smiled and leaned up to kiss my lips. This time it was more than a small peck. Our lips seemed to melt together before his tongue came to curl around mine. I'd never thought of myself as someone who loved French kissing, but with him it seemed to be my favorite thing to do.

I felt his hands softly caress my rib cage through my shirt and for a few moments I wondered when his hands had left my face, but I couldn't seem to remember my question mere seconds after I thought of it. His kiss was like being in heaven and I never wanted to leave. When he started to pull away, I put my hand on the back of his head, not letting him pull away but he used his vampire strength to pull my hand away.

Whimpering as his lips left mine, I tried to lean in to kiss him again but he stopped me again. I couldn't stop from pouting and when he saw this, he began to laugh.

"Stop laughing at me." I demanded.

He stopped laughing right away but the smile didn't leave his face. "I'm sorry. We need to stop though. Tony is standing by the door."

"And?" I heard myself say. I couldn't believe what I was saying, but the only thing I could think about was kissing him again. This kiss had been nothing like the ones we'd shared at the cabin. Now that we both knew how we felt, we could put all the emotions we had in our kiss without worrying about scaring the other.

"If we keep going, I won't be able to stop myself." That sentence made be freeze. I wasn't ready for that step yet, even though we should have done that days ago to bond ourselves to one another. I was fine with kissing, sure, but sex was one thing I was in no way ready for.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea."

"You didn't. I know you aren't ready. I just don't want to go crazy and walk around hard for the next few days." I blushed again, this time at his words. I tried not to think too much of what he'd just said.

"I understand."

He pulled my head down to put it on his chest again and I let him. "Let's just spend the next few days together and figure out what we're going to do. Once you're I turn you, we'll face Jaxon together."

* * *

**N/A**: I suck. Come on, say it with me; The Olympic Poison sucks. I know. This have been hectic and I feel bad for saying I'd post the next chapter the day after posting Chapter 19. It's been weeks since then and I only post this now, but I hope your happy that I just posted two new chapters for you all. One of the big reasons why I didn't post a new chapter sooner was because I went to Seattle for ten days to visit my uncle. Seattle Forks, right? If you'd like to see pictures of my trip to Forks, including pictures of Edward, Bella and Jacob's houses, Bella's truck, the parking sign for Carlisle and a picture of me with a real Quileute (also other things), go on the photobucket link that's on my profile that would usually lead you to pictures of DV. The list will say FanfictionDOTnet, FictionpressDOTned then Twilight Forks Washington. Go to that link. If anyone wants to talk about Forks, or Breaking Dawn, I'll be so glad to hear of you. It's fun to share our thoughts on that book, since we seem to all have different opinions.

I kept this note as short as possible. Review or else you'll all get one more long strike of no chapters lol. Tell me what you think of everything that's going on, what you think of Nathaniel and Katra's relationship and if you like how I'm going with it.

-goes back to listening to Paramore-

_R.I.P Bernard Jeffrey McCullough / Bernie Mac_**  
**1957 - 2008

* * *


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Five days. Five long days had passed since the incident with Jaxon and I was still forced to stay abed even though I was now perfectly fine except for a few cuts and bruises. I would sleep all day and spend most the night with Nathan. We'd spend our time in bed together in each others arms watching funny cartoons until the sun came up. That's when I would order him to go down to his room for a good day's rest. At first he'd always protest but now he obeyed, especially after I threatened to get out of bed and bring him downstairs myself. He wasn't about to let me get out of bed for anything.

My parents came to spend some time with me also but tried to give us our privacy. They were more than understanding when we told both them that while I was healing we wanted to find out the more about each other, to make everything work. His parents were as understanding mine and had barely come to my room. My mother had informed me that she'd taken me out of school and that once the whole hunter thing was sorted she would find me a good teacher to make sure I had my degree.

At the moment, Nathan was laying in bed with me, his arms around me as I rested my head on his shoulder. An old Mickey Mouse cartoon was playing on the television across the room and from time to time he'd let out a chuckle, but I was lost in my thoughts and was oblivious as to why he was laughing.

In the past few days, I'd be trying to avoid thinking of how drastically my life had changed. I wanted to focus on my relationship with Nathan and my feelings for him, but it was almost impossible not to think of Jaxon. He'd been my best friend for so long and now he was considered the enemy. I was determined to make him realize how wrong he was, but I knew that it would be almost impossible to do so. His beliefs made it nearly impossible to convince him that vampires were not indeed evil. Would my parents and Nathan's resort to murder?

Nathan's arms tightened around me and I felt him kiss the top of my head. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't help but smile. He always knew when there was something wrong. "I was just thinking."

"About?" He asked softly.

"Jaxon."

He froze then sighed, pulling away from me to sit up and run a hand through his unkempt hair. He stared at the wall in silence. I rose to sit beside him and put my arms around his waist, laying my head on his back.

"What is it?" I asked after a few moments.

"I was hoping to have a few more days with you before we'd have to deal with the hunter." He murmured.

I winced at the word hunter, but decided not to say anything. "We're going to have to deal with it someday. We've waited long enough. I think it's time to do something about it. I need to know that my family is safe."

"You're going to get yourself killed." He turned in my arms, looking down at me with a look that could only be described as pure fear. "I'm begging you. Let us deal with him, please. We won't need to rush the turning."

It was his biggest fear at the moment, he's told me a few days before, was that he would not be able to keep me safe when we would ace Jaxon. He'd told me this after running to my room in the middle of the day and jumped into my bed, his arms holding me tightly, his tears wetting my cheek. He'd dreamed of my death and it had made him cry. He'd admitted that he hadn't cried in years and that he was ashamed that a mere nightmare had brought tears to his eyes.

"Nathan, you need to turn me. It doesn't matter if I face Jaxon or not. If they find out you haven't turned me yet they could punish us both. God knows what they think a good punishment is for this." I didn't need tell him who 'they' were. He knew exactly who I was speaking of.

"I know…I just want you to be sure."

"I don't know why you're being so complicated. Don't you want me to be a vampire, like you?"

He sighed and kissed the tip of my nose. "Of course I do, but it's different for you. Never before has someone been in your situation. You didn't know about the arranged marriage. You didn't even know what your parents were, for Godsake."

"How does that make me different? I know I should be turned like every other girl.."

He pushed away from me and stood up from the bed. He paced from one side of the room to the other and the tribal tattoo on his back seemed to pulsate. "Don't you realize that you are indeed different from all the rest? You have a decision. If you decided to live the rest of your life as a human, your parents and the government would allow it."

"I made my decision. I want to be a vampire." I argued.

"If I had had any choice, I would never have chosen this life." He answered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not you, Nathan, and I made my decision the moment I was informed of what was to happen. I want to stay alive with my family."

He turned towards me and he looked angry, very angry. "Your decision shouldn't have anything to do with your parents. Don't do this because your afraid of hurting your mother or father."

"I made my decision, Nathan, why now, out of nowhere, are you trying to change my mind?" I stood up from the bed. "We shouldn't even be talking about this."

Like I knew he would do, he ran to me, picked me up in his arms and put me back in bed. I rolled my eyes but let him put the blanket over me.

"If I say your right, will you listen to me and stay in bed?" He asked softly after a few moments.

"Yes." I answered.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I'd realized over the past few days that every time he felt defeated, he ran a hand through his hair, like a nervous habit.

"Why are you even fighting with me over this?" I asked.

He shook his head and yet again, ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just so afraid of something happening to you. I don't know what's wrong with me…I don't understand these feelings at all."

I remained silent for a few minutes as I remembered what Tony had told me, about Nathaniel being my _soul mate_. It made sense that he would be. He was gorgeous, it was normal to feel attracted to such a man, but I was smart enough to know that my feelings for him were far stronger than simple lust. When I was with him I felt like everything was right and when he was away my insides felt like they were going to explode, like I couldn't live without him. Thoughts of him disappearing from my life truly pained me. I depended on him now so much that I was sure I'd kill myself by falling down the stairs because I was so use to him being there.

_Was this what vampires felt like when they were with their soul mate?_ It was only when I saw him go tense that I realized I'd said it out loud.

He stared down at me in shock then his eyes softened. He didn't say anything as he came down to lie beside me, his arms snaking around my waist to hold me tightly. We spent the rest of the night in a comfortable silence. I was somewhat happy that he hadn't answered my questions. The prospect of Nathan being my soul mate wasn't something I wanted to deal with at the moment. There were too many other things to think about.

At the end of the night, thirty minutes before dawn, he rose from the bed and kissed my forehead before leaving my room without word. It was the first time he'd left without me having to force him.

A few minutes after he left, I heard the door of my room open. I looked up, I realized later that I'd been hoping it was him, and my mother stepped into the room. Beautiful as always, she wore a knee length purple night robe. Her brown hair was in a messy bun and her magnificent face was cleaned of all make up. She was truly a natural beauty.

"Hi, honey. How are you feeling?" She asked as she approached me.

"Good." I lied, then put out my arms. "I need a hug though."

A worried look came across her features as she came to me and enveloped me in her arms. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…Oh, I don't know. I've been so confused!" I put my hands over my face.

Her small hands came around my hands and she pulled them away from my face, holding them in hers. "Why didn't you talk to me earlier? Is it about Nathaniel?"

"It's not only that, but yes, that is what's confusing me at the moment." I looked up at her, defeated. "I don't know what to do. I have all these feelings for him that I do not understand, that cannot be real. It's just…too soon!"

"Love is very confusing, my darling." She answered simply.

"But I can't love him so soon. It's just…not possible."

She tilted her head to the side and asked, "And why is that?"

"I…He-" I trailed. "It just isn't!"

"Did I ever tell you how long it took for your father and I to love each other?"

I thought about it, then answered, "No."

"Five seconds. I saw him across the room the moment he saw me. It took a mere five seconds for me to see that he was the man for me." She smiled, obviously thinking back to that day.

"You know I don't believe in love at first sight."

"You don't have to believe in it, Kat." She pushed a strand of hair away from my face. "Sometimes it just catches you by the throat and your unable to fight it off."

I sighed and thought about what she said. _Not able to fight it off alright, _I thought. No matter what I did, there was no way of pretending that I didn't have very strong feelings for him.

"Tony said something about Nathan and I being…soul mates. Do you think that…it's possible?" I asked, barely over a whisper.

She smiled sweetly and said the words that I both feared and loved. "He is your soul mate."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I respected my mother's opinions like no others. When she something, with such certainty, I knew it was true. There was no way of denying it anymore. No way of avoiding it. Nathaniel was my soul mate.

"I guess he is." I whispered.

"Aren't you happy?" She asked softly, her time now to speak barely above a whisper.

"I'm…not sure." I answered and opened my eyes. " I think I am…but I'm still so confused. He doesn't even want to turn me, will only do it because I'm going to force him to. How could he be my soul mate if he doesn't even want me to be a vampire?"

"Honey, don't you think that maybe he's the one who is afraid. You're his soul mate and the last thing he'd want is for you to change your mind in a few years."

"How would you know what he's thinking?"

"I'm the one who turned your father. I know what he's feeling, you only have to convince him that you won't regret it. You wouldn't, would you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then I'll tell your father and Nathaniel's parents that we need to give you some time alone. This is, after all, not our home anymore." She sighed and looked out of the window where you could see the forest. "I got to say, I will miss this place."

"You don't have to give us your house, mom. Dad made this for you, this shouldn't be ours."

"Your father made this home for me, yes, but it's a house that needs new owners. It will be a perfect home for you and Nathaniel." She smiled. "But you have to promise to give me a grandson or a granddaughter.

I chuckled and put my arms around her. "I promise."

She held me tightly for a few more moments then pulled away. "I'm going to go tell your father and his parents to get ready so we can leave when we wake up tonight."

I wanted to tell her to stay, that their leave wasn't needed, but I couldn't. I knew Nathaniel and I needed some true time together, only then would we be able to deal with Jaxon.

"Thanks."

She gave me one last hug before standing up and walking out of the door, closing it softly behind her. I laid back down and looked up at the ceiling, thinking of everything and anything. Things went through my mind and out for at least thirty minutes before I finally closed my eyes and let the darkness take me down into a deep, dream filled sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I am back and yes, the story is not on a Hiatus anymore. And I know I changed my username again, but it is the last time. I'm known everywhere as either Dark Valancia or just Valancia. I hope your glad that I've returned. This was really out of nowhere. I just sat down, started to write and BAM, I'm back. I've made a livejournal and there I explained what happened to me. I'm going to say it again though, it was a lack of motivation and confidance. Before I weekly updated, but when I took a break I didn't have anyone telling me to go for it, so I just couldn't seem to actually start a decent chapter.

There is at least 5 chapters left, there will be probably a few more than that, but I'm not completely sure. PLEASE, go on my profile, click on my livejournal and read my last update, I need your help.

Please REVIEW. I would really appreciate it. I know there wasn't much action in this, but it was needed, don't you think? And remember, this story is a sort of rough draft, could be a hundred times better, but I started this when I was still a bit...ignorant? I guess you could say that. I'm just trying to finish it, then I _will_ re-write it.

_Soul mates_. :)


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Remember your promise, my darling." My mother whispered in my ear as she hugged me tightly.

I laughed and held her as tightly as she held me. "Don't worry, I won't break my promise."

We pulled away from our hug then and she gripped my shoulders, holding tightly to make sure I was looking at her. "You don't need to hurry too much though. Enjoy yourself, be happy with you're…" She trailed, looking at my father from the corner of her eye to see if he'd caught her slip. Fortunately, he hadn't.

She'd told me earlier that she wasn't going to tell my father about Nathaniel and me. She would wait until I was ready to tell him. Although he was the one who had planned most of my wedding, he hadn't exactly dealt with me not being his 'little girl' anymore yet. I could tell by just looking at him that he didn't want to leave like my mother did. _As long as I'm here_ _she'll be fine_, I was sure that had been his thoughts.

If Maddox and Keri had been told, I'd be surprised. Since my mother hadn't told anyone that would mean Nathaniel would have told them and I was sure that after his reaction that morning that that was a big no-no. Just because I had accepted this it didn't mean he had. Maybe he was in denial. Hell, maybe this was completely one-sided and he didn't want to hurt me by saying he didn't have any feelings for me like I did for him.

_No_, I refused to think that. I knew he had feelings for me, he'd admitted that, but that didn't mean he thought I was his _soul mate_.

_Far from it_.

Sometimes during these past five days I'd find myself trying to figure out why he cared for me as much as he did. Why did he even bother? I wasn't use to it, someone actually liking me.

Frankly, I wasn't use to anything that was going on in my life at that moment.

Nathaniel was standing a few feet away from me with his parents, speaking in low tones. I wasn't exactly sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. They could have been talking about the weather or even cheese for all I knew, but I had the distinctive feeling that whatever they were talking about had something to do with me.

"As you know, Tony is already gone to our new home, but he will be coming here to check on you very often." My mother informed me.

I nodded and turned to my father just as he stepped forward, giving an even harder and longer hug than my mother, if that was even possible.

"Be careful." He whispered. I wasn't exactly sure if he was talking about safe in a_ 'don't go get killed'_ way or the other way…

I simply nodded, insuring him that whichever one he'd meant, I would be as careful I could be. He stepped back and grabbed my shoulder as my mother did, but the look in his eyes was more penetrating, like he was trying to stick something to my brain.

"If anything happens, anything that you need our help with, call us immediately." He said after a few moments. "If the—Jaxon shows up, call us. We don't want you fighting him alone."

"But we aren't going to fight him." I argued. "We're going to make him realize how wrong he is."

The look on his face told me he had his doubts, but then he said, "Alright. I believe in you, Kat." A bit hesitantly, but nonetheless, he meant it.

He put an arm around my mother's waist and looked up at the house with a smile. "We've been here a very long time."

She smiled in return. "Yes, we have, but it's time to go now."

Nathan came to stand beside me, his conversation with his parents finished. Keri came to me and gave me a tight hug. "You're the daughter I never had."

That almost brought tears to my eyes. Maddox was next and he gave me a quick hug then pulled away and smiled down at me. "My son is very lucky to have found a wonderful girl like you."

I smiled back at him even though Nathan hadn't exactly found me, but was forced to be my husband. That wasn't the story I wanted to tell anyone. If it all worked out in the end between us we'd have to figure out a new story of our meeting.

Not more than five minutes later, we watched as my parents and his drove away in one long black limo. Soon enough they were out of sight and we were standing side by side, not touching at all, in the middle of the driveway. I don't know how long I stood there before I did something, it could have been a few seconds or a few minutes, but I turned towards him.

He had already turned and was looking down at me, his face emotionless. We both new this was the first time we were truly alone together without the worries of death on our heads. Our time at the cottage had been nice, but back then we'd both been afraid of what was happening and although we did get to know each other better, there hadn't been any time to concentrate on just us.

Now there was.

He extended his hand and I didn't hesitate in taking it. We both smiled although his a bit smaller than mine, and walked inside what was now our home.

_Our_ home.

We walked to the kitchen and he opened the fridge with his free hand to take out a bag of blood. He quickly poured it into a cup and put it in the microwave before turning towards me again.

"What would you like to do now that we have the house all to ourselves?" He said and a shiver went down my spine. He had said it casually, but I couldn't stop thinking about kissing him now.

From the moment I accepted that he, Nathaniel Huntington, was my soul mate, I'd stopped hiding that I wanted him, and not just in an _'I want you in my life'_ kind of way. I _wanted_ him.

"How about we go in the hot tub in the back?" I suggested with a sly smile.

He chuckled. "Sure. I'll go get my swim suit."

Just as he moved past me, I grabbed his arm and stopped him. _Oh god_, I thought, _this is nothing like me. What am I doing?_ I changed the moment I accepted these…emotions for him. I was still me, still same little ole Katra Samson, but I wasn't going to hide what I wanted.

What I wanted was to be happy, I had told him that from the start. Now that being with him made me happy, I wanted him.

"Don't. I'll stay in my underwear and you'll stay in yours."

His eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I smiled and put my arms around his neck. "It's not like we'll be naked or anything. This will be the perfect thing for us to get more comfortable with one another. We need to get more comfortable or _this_ will never work."

I took a risk saying that last part, but I hadn't been able to stop myself. I was pretty certain that he wanted it to work also, but my head kept repeating the same time over and over again, _for how long?_

In the past five days we'd gotten very close. He'd told me many things about his life, mostly about everything that had happened with his brother, but also little things, such as his favorite color, which was black, _go figure_. But now we needed to be comfortable with each others bodies, to be more comfortable holding each other and kissing, which we hadn't done in a long time. I definitely missed his kisses.

I let out a relieved sigh when he nodded. I was sure that he heard it but he didn't say anything. I was also sure that he knew that I wanted him, but I wasn't use to this. I was trying to stay confident, but because I was so new at this, it was hard.

The microwave dinged and Nathan took out his cup, drinking all of its contents in one large gulp. It seemed he was excited for the hot tub and I had to force myself not to blush.

When he'd put the cup in the sink and rinsed it, he came back to me and grabbed my hand, dragging me willingly to the backyard where the large swimming pool and the hot tub were. Truth be told, I rarely came into the backyard. I'd gotten a bit bored of the pool and hot tub, but now that I had Nathaniel with me I was sure that I'd be using them on many occasions in the future.

I couldn't stop my gasp from coming out when he suddenly let go of my hand and stripped off his black shirt. He then took off his belt, but kept his pants on and turned towards me.

He was beautiful. He was the man of my dreams and I was lucky that he had the personality to match. His tattoo attracted my attention, as always, when it seemed to hug him from he back, gripping his shoulders tightly.

I traced the tribal lines on his shoulder and asked, "How long have you had that tattoo?"

"I started when I was fifteen, with my brother. I finished last year." He replied with a shudder.

"Wow…" I continued tracing the wonderful design in amazement. Still now I was shocked at its size, not many people had the guts to get a tattoo that covered most of your back and shoulder. "Have I ever told you how much I love it? It's absolutely amazing."

He smiled then took my hand, bringing it to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "No, you haven't, but thank you."

"I've always wanted to get a tattoo, but my parents never let me. I've been trying to persuade them from the moment I turned thirteen."

"I know a few vampires who are tattoo artists. If you want to get one, I'll give the guy who made mine a call. I'm sure he would love to do something for you."

I smiled and jumped a bit in place, excited, but then stopped, knowing I probably looked like a young preppy girl who just found out she got the new pair of Jimmy Choo for Christmas.

When Nathan started laughing, I crossed my arms, stomped my foot like a stubborn child and pouted. "Stop laughing at me."

He did but his big smile did not leave him face. "Ah, come on, your just so cute when you get excited."

"Yeah, sure. I'm really cute." I rolled my eyes and went on to take my shirt off as he did. I was left in a simple black bra.

"Maybe I'm wrong." He took a step forward and put his arms around my waist. "You aren't cute, you're absolutely sexy."

If that was his way of telling me he wanted me, I understood. My worries seemed to evaporate into thin air. Of course he wanted me, he had to, right? To be acting like this with me, he had to at least want me. Although I had no idea how he truly felt for me, I knew that he wanted me and that was all I needed to know to give me the guts to take my pants off.

I looked up at him and took a deep breath. "I'll take my pants off if you take yours."

He then looked uncomfortable. I was about to pull away from him, completely crushed, but his grip got tighter on my waist.

"I can't take off my pants…" He murmured. "I want to, don't get me wrong, but I don't really have any…boxers on."

I immediately blushed and looked down at my feet. Wow, I really hadn't expected that one. When I finally looked up at him again, I said, "Well, keep them on then. If you want I can keep mine on …"

He didn't say anything for a few moments then whispered, "It would be more comfortable for you to take them off."

That was true. My jeans weren't baggy at all and jeans plus water did not equal comfort. "What about you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll keep them on." He took a step away from me. "I know you aren't ready."

"But I am." I surprisingly replied.

"Maybe you are, but not at this moment." He smiled. "We'll just sit and talk."

I sighed. I was telling myself I was ready, but I knew that I would not be truly ready until I talked to him about everything and knew where we stood.

"For now." I replied, and then my hands went down to unbutton my jeans. I took a deep breath and pushed them down, past my knees and onto the floor. I bent forward to pick them up but Nathan was there before me and grabbed my jeans and the shirt I had discarded earlier, tossing it on the bench with his own T-shirt.

When he turned towards me again, he stopped moving and just kept staring at me. After almost a minute, I started to raise my hands, wanting to hide my body from his penetrating gaze. It was only then that he moved forward. He took my hands and put them to his chest, his own hands going to my waist, pulling me forward until my chest touched his.

When I looked up, our eyes met and I felt an electric shock go through my body. It was something I had never felt before and I was sure I would never feel again with anyone but him. This was something only soul mates felt. Now I knew why my parents couldn't live without each other. The moment the shock hit me and the electric current went through my veins, I knew there was no way I was ever letting this one go. I would never be able to live without him.

He leaned down and I was sure he would kiss me. Finally, after more than five days, I'd feel his lips against mine again, but instead he kissed my forehead and started pulling me with him to the hot tub.

I tried not to make my disappointment evident on my face, but I'd never been very good at that. If he noticed, he didn't show any proof of it.

He pulled away from me to go up the steps and get into the hot tub. The water went just over his knees, but he wasn't at the deepest part of the tub. He took my hand and helped me in. As soon as we were both in, he took me by the waist and pulled me against him. He sat down with me on his lap, the water now reaching our stomach.

I smirked and ran a hand through his still disheveled hair. He hadn't done anything with it in days, since the incident.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tub, sighing happily. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead then continued down the side of his face. His hands tightened on my waist almost painfully and I whimpered.

At the noise, his eyes snapped opened and he looked down at my waist with a worried look. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you."

I smiled at his concern. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. You just touched one of my sore spots." When he looked at my apologetically, I took his face in my hands and made him look in my eyes. "I'm fine, stop it."

He actually listened and kissed my shoulder. I would have rather liked to get a kiss on the lips as his apology, but I settled for my shoulder.

I decided then that it was a good moment to start talking to him about…well, everything. I knew that there wasn't going to be any better moment than this.

"Nathaniel," I started silently. "I think we should talk."

He looked up, acting completely oblivious. "About?"

"You know what we need to talk about."

He groaned and said, "Couldn't you wait awhile and enjoy this before bringing up Jaxon?"

I was shocked. Did he truly not know what I was talking about? "That's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Then what is it?"

I took a deep breath then slowly said, "Nathan…I believe that we are soul mates."

When he didn't say anything, I continued. "Tony told me that humans only had a small odd feeling when they're with their soul mates, because their senses are heightened as a vampire's and that I, as a half-vampire, would feel it a bit more than a mortal but less than a vampire."

It was a few moment before he nodded, but he didn't say or do anything more.

I began to get nervous, but forced myself to continue. "When I'm with you, I have this feeling inside of me that I've never felt before. Maybe I'm an idiot and I know nothing about love, but I cannot believe that what I'm feeling is just an infatuation."

He still didn't say anything, only closed his eyes. Now I was panicking. Had I been completely wrong? Maybe he had no feelings for me whatsoever, maybe he didn't even want me, but was just horny. Was I about to have the biggest heartbreak of my life?

"Nathaniel, please, say something." I whispered desperately.

A few moments later, he opened his eyes and looked up to me. Nothing on his face told me what he was thinking. I was going in this completely blind.

Finally, he began to speak. My heart began to prepare to break. "Katra…I don't know how to tell you this but…"

I could already feel pieces starting to shatter.

He continued, "I...We…" He took a deep breath then whispered, "I too believe that we are _soul mates_."

I gasped, my heart beating faster and faster as the broken pieces fixed themselves like magic.

"I think I've known it from the start, the moment I walked through the door and saw you there, wearing that horrible pink dress." We both laughed, then he continued. "But I was so mad at my parents for making me come here that I ignored my feelings. You looked like a Barbie, the type of girl I normally stayed away from, but there was something about you…"

I couldn't help but smile. My heart was soaring into the clouds my now. This couldn't have gone any better than it was.

"Then as things unfolded, I found myself thinking about you all the time. When I slept I was always dreaming of you doing the simplest of things. Smiling, laughing, hell, I once had whole dream of you just walking." He laughed at himself. "I thought I was going crazy. Then we went to the cottage and I could barely help myself. I wanted to just jump on you and give you the best wedding night you could ever have, but I knew I shouldn't. You didn't know me enough and you weren't ready for sex yet, or the connection it would make between us now that we were married.

Then your friend died and I-" He swallowed roughly. "I was, still am, so afraid of losing you. When you just walked out of the house, I freaked, almost broke a few things but stopped myself because I knew it wasn't my house. Then I was unable to contact you and…"

He pulled me closer, his face nuzzling my neck and I held his head to me. There was no way to describe what I was feeling right now. My biggest hope had been for him to tell me he thought we were soul mates, but I hadn't expected all of this.

"When Tony came back with you, I wanted to kill the bastard who'd done that to you, but I was so glad to see you again. I'd been sure that I would never see you alive ever again."

I kissed his forehead and my fingers trailed the design on his shoulders. "I'm still here."

"Every time I woke up in the past five days I couldn't stop myself from running up to your room to make sure you were still there, that it wasn't all just a dream." He looked up at me and his face made me freeze. All the emotions his eyes, mouth…all of it, were showing made me choke.

He smiled and cupped my face. "You are so beautiful. I don't deserve you or any of this. I should be in a ditch somewhere."

I shook my head, tears forming at his words. "No. You are so amazing and…perfect. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I don't know what you would ever see in someone like me."

He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose. "I'm far from being perfect. How horrible I acted around you a few weeks ago is proof of that. And, sometimes I wonder why you would ever want someone like me. I'm a horrible person. I killed my own brother for god sake. There is no one worse than me. I should be in hell, suffering for all of eternity for what I did."

I shook my head and kissed his cheek, nose and the side of his mouth. "Don't say that. You're a wonderful person. Alright, maybe you aren't perfect, but that's why I love you. We both know you had no choice when it comes to your brother, but now that's your past, Nathan." I took a deep breath then said, "I'm your future."

He smiled and nodded in agreement. "You are."

I couldn't hold back my happiness as it soared through my body. I was so happy that I was sure my heart would explode. For the first time in a long time, I was truly happy. _Ecstatic_. I'd wanted to be happy from the start and now, I finally was.

I'm not sure who went first, I always say it was him, but he says I wanted him so much I practically jumped on him, but now that I really think about it, I'm sure that we went in for the kiss at the same time.

To feel his lips against mine after such a long time, even though it wasn't even a week, made me feel like I'd died and gone to heaven. I'd only kissed a handful of guys in my life and I knew that not many people got the chance to feel what I was feeling then. This was something reserved only for soul mates.

Before I knew it, I was being lifted out of the hot water and my feet hit the ground beside the hot tub. Nathan leaned down and kissed my neck and I couldn't stop the moan that erupted from my lips.

He pulled away. I tried to reach out to bring him to me again, but he moved away from my hands.

"Are you sure you want this, Katra?" He asked softly. "Are you truly ready?"

I wasn't able to open my mouth to reply. The only thing I could think about is how badly I wanted to kiss him again. I nodded and this time when I reached out, he came to me, enveloping me in his arms and lifting me up bridal style.

The next thing I knew I was being dropped on my bed. For a mere second I thought about how soaked my bed must be now, but the thought disappeared as Nathaniel came to me, holding himself on his elbows so not to crush me.

I wanted him to kiss me again, but he asked the same thing again. "Are you sure?"

Instead of answering him, I grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him down to my lips again. That night is a night I will never forget. It was our first time together and it was the night our bond was formed.

When I felt his fangs pierce my neck later that night, there was nothing to regret.

* * *

A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story and I'm happy about it, but it seems that every time I like a chapter, you guys don't. Sob. I hope you like it, I'm happy that Kat finally got the guts to go for it and _finally_, they love each other. It's your decision if the love is because of their connection as soul mates, 'cause they're perfect for each other in personality, or both. I believe it's both, but that they need to talk more. Sadly, you won't see a lot more conversations between them. There will be** two** more chapters plus an Epilogue, but you will know a bit of their future in the next stories of what I call the Futuristic 'Goth' Vampires series. The next chapter will come very soon. I already have two pages written down.

Also, check out the pictures of the characters on my photobucket (link in my profile), you'll find new pictures of Nathaniel and his tattoo.

**Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Was that it?" I asked softly, staring up at the dark ceiling above me. Nathan turned to look at me but I didn't move, preferring to just keep staring up.

"Yeah, I guess it was." He replied simply.

I sighed and held the blanket tightly to my chest. "I expected a bit more…_bang_. You know? It wasn't at all like I expected."

"That's exactly what I thought when it first happened to me too." He reached out to touch the two small puncture wounds he'd left on the right side of my neck. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"It hurt a bit at first, but not anymore." I took a deep breath and turned towards him, staring into his beautiful eyes. "So, I'm seriously a vampire now? There's nothing more to do? Just bite, give me a drop of your blood and I'm a vampire now?"

"Yeah, that's it." He smiled. "For some people it can be worse, but your thoughts were elsewhere. I also made sure to do it when you were in the middle of your…_pleasure_."

I couldn't help but blush. Even after everything we'd done in the past few hours, I couldn't help it. It had been amazing. A lot of people from school had told me sex was overrated, but I was sure none of them had ever been with a man like Nathan and they hadn't ever felt the kind of love I had for him either. To make love to your soul mate was the ultimate feeling. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could be better than this.

We'd been going at it for an hour when Nathan asked me if I was ready to be turned. I hadn't hesitated and not even a minute afterward, I was officially a vampire. No bang, no pain like I'd read in some vampire novels and absolutely no craving for blood. I didn't feel any different. I was still little ole Katra Samson.

"What about the need for blood?" I asked. "Shouldn't I feel anything? No offense, but maybe you did it wrong."

He frowned and seemed a bit offended. "No, I didn't do anything _wrong_. I can sense it. You are indeed a vampire. It'll be a few hours before you start to feel the difference. And when you feel a little pain in your gums, it's time to feed."

"Oh." I took a deep breath then let it out again. "Well, the whole drinking blood thing is something I'm sure I can get use to, but it must not be very appetizing."

"Actually, it's very good. Your taste buds have changed, but not much, just enough to make blood taste very delicious."

I lifted an eyebrow in doubt. "But…it's blood."

He smiled. "You'll get use to it. Don't worry, my love."

"Fine." I sighed dramatically, making him chuckle.

Smiling, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me. His arms came around my waist, holding me tightly against him, our legs entwined together. "I think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have sex."

He pulled away from my neck, where he'd been kissing his mark, and looked down at me with worry. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry; I should have known that you weren't ready."

I laughed and his face went from looking worried to confused. "No, you didn't hurt me and I was most definitely ready. It's just that now I can't seem to get enough of you. You'll have a hard time getting rid of me now."

He pulled me roughly against him, even closer than I had been in the first place, if that was possible. His face was completely serious, all amusement gone. "I'll never want to get rid of you. Never."

I cupped his face with my hands and kiss the tip of his nose. "I was just kidding. Even if you did want to get rid of me, I wouldn't let you."

His faced was filled with amusement again and I was sure that I'd never seen anything as beautiful.

"Don't worry. I'll always be here." He smiled leaned in and kissed me softly. The kiss quickly heated and I wrapped my legs around his legs, trying to get closer to him.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and I frowned then felt a small itch in my gums. I pushed him away and sat up, putting a finger where the pain was beginning to form. "Ow, that hurts."

"You're hungry. I can sense it." He stood up, put on a pair of pants he'd put on a chair beside my bed when we'd first come up here and went to the door. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

He was gone for a few minutes. While I waited, I looked around my room. Everything looked different for some reason. Maybe it was because it was now their room, where they would spend the rest of their long life together.

I stood up and went to the corner of the room where my guitar was leaning a shelf that held my hundred and four CD's. I took it with me back to the bed and sat down with it on my lap. I hadn't played since my wedding day, more than a week ago, and I was sure that if I didn't play soon I'd rip my hair out.

I began to strum slowly, not really playing any soon in particular, just random notes I believed went well together.

By the time Nathan returned, I was almost finished playing this created tune. I stopped playing the moment I heard his footsteps and looked up to find him standing at the door, bare-chested, holding two bags of blood in his hand. He looked incredibly handsome with his sexy bed hair. I had the urge to run my hands through it.

"I've never heard you play before." He gave me a bag of blood and sank down on the bed beside me, the other bag already in his mouth.

"It's just a hobby. No biggie." I threw the bag in the air and caught it again. I frowned down at it the closed my eyes with a shudder. "Are you sure I'll get use to this?"

He finished drinking his bag, which took a merely five seconds, and scooted closer to me. He nodded as he took the bag from me and brought it up to his mouth. With a small movement, his left fang made a small hole in one of the corners of the bag. He put it in my hands quickly and lifted them slowly to my mouth. "You can do it."

I took a deep breath as I watched the bag approach me. When it finally reached my lips, I forced to keep them closed and he respected my reaction, keeping the bag close to my lips but not moving an inch. The smell of it went in my nostrils and I found myself…_wanting_ the blood. _Needing_ the blood. There was an odd feeling in my gums and for some reason I knew that my fangs had extended, readying themselves for _dinner._

I couldn't stop myself. I opened my mouth and before I knew it, I was sucking on the bag, drinking the thick warm blood. Nathan hadn't lied. It tasted nothing like I remembered. On those few occasion that I'd tasted blood, licking a paper cut for example, it had tasted of iron. Now I didn't know how to describe it. It tasted like nothing I had ever had before. It wasn't a wonderful taste that I couldn't get enough of, but it was good enough that I was now sure that I could live off of it.

I would definitely miss food. I'd never been a big eater, just ate what I needed, but I couldn't deny that there were some things that I'd miss. Like _Ice Cream_. How would I be able to live without _Ice Cream?_

I was hoping to some day get use to it. Eventually I might not even remember what food tasted like. That wouldn't be all that bad, would it? And you never know, maybe they were, even now, figuring out a way to create food for vampires. Maybe chocolate blood? That wouldn't be so bad.

Before I knew it, the bag was empty and I was full, although I could tell that I wouldn't be for long. You know what it's like when you eat your favorite food. You get full, but a few hours later you're craving it again. In this situation it was almost the same thing. Except it won't be a few hours, more like an hour. I could feel it already. I was full, yet empty.

I gave the bag to Nathan and he threw both of them his and mine in the garbage before coming back to sit beside me.

"Could you play for me?" He asked, looking at the guitar I'd put down on the bed beside me.

I shrugged and picked it up again, setting it on my lap. I hit a few random notes to get, you could say, _'my groove on'_ then began to play the song I'd come up with a few minutes ago. Most of the time I would just come up with something and play it, only to forget about it a few minutes later. I had to admit that I was indeed good, but I knew it wasn't what I would do for my life. I was still lost when it came to that. Maybe now that I was a vampire, I could just try out everything and see what I liked most. Time was on my side now.

I played until I didn't know what to do anymore. I tried my best not to finish it with a blank and I'm sure I did a pretty good ending to the song, too bad I probably wouldn't remember it. Everything was silent for a few moments as I lifted the guitar off my lap and put it aside. The clapping at first was a shock. I hadn't ever played for anyone but my best friends and my mom and clapping from them was to be expected, but to get it from Nathan made my heart soar.

"You're amazing." He continued clapping, a grin on his face. "I've never heard that song before. What is it?"

I couldn't help but blush. "I just came up with it."

He looked shocked and asked, "Are you kidding?"

I shook my head and looked down at my lap. He was exaggerating. He had to be.

Two hands grabbed my shoulders and he pulled me to him. His arms went around his waist as he settled me on his lap.

"Is there anything you aren't good at? Christ, woman, you're amazing." He kissed the side of my face, not leaving one spot of the right side un-kissed. I giggled loudly, sounding like a little school girl.

When he pulled back, he cupped my face and put his forehead against mine. "I love you, even when you giggle like that."

I beamed and wasn't able to stop myself from pushing him back on the bed and kissing him senseless. "I love you too." I murmured against his lips before continuing the kiss. He moaned against my lips and at that moment I felt oh so powerful, like I could conquer the world. I had made the gorgeous, sweet and caring Nathaniel Huntington moan. He had moaned and groaned more times than I could count the night before, but now I had made him moan by simply kissing him. I felt like Super Woman.

I couldn't help but think back to when I'd first met him. He'd been cranky and angry at his parents for making him come here to marry me. I had been somewhat angry, but more disappointed in everything that was happening. Disappointed that my parents hadn't been able to tell me earlier in my life, when I'd been young and at an age where I'd be able to grow up learning of their life. Maybe if they'd done that I would be more willing to accept this whole _'arranged marriage'_ thing. I had accepted my marriage with Nathan, but did you really think I was fine with the fact that other girls like me had to marry men they didn't know? No way. I'd been lucky enough to fine a good man, one I could love, but many girls wouldn't be so lucky.

Also, if I'd known in advance about all this, my friends would have never been in danger. I wouldn't be in the situation I was with Jaxon now and Paige…Dear god, Paige…My best friend wouldn't be dead, murdered by the hands of my own best friend. I wanted to believe Jaxon when he'd said he hadn't killed her, but it was hard. How could I believe him when all evidence pointed straight to him with a long pointed arrow?

I missed Paige more than I could describe. I missed the times we'd sit down and talk for hours and hours about boys she liked and how I believed they were all a bunch of arrogant idiots, and how every guy I found cute she believed they were gay. I missed having a friend with who I was able to complain about how over protective my parents were.

She had been the total opposite of me. Unlike most friends, who'd broken apart when high school began, we had stuck together even though we both had different friends and hobbies. Every night we would make sure to talk on the phone for at least two hours to tell each other about our days. We never kept secrets from each other and we weren't afraid to tell the other person if they were pissing us off. It was the perfect friendship.

Now she was gone. _Forever. _I no longer had someone I could confide in. I couldn't reach other for the phone and call her to tell her about my honeymoon, about how we finally made love and that I was now a vampire. I didn't have anyone to talk to about my worries. There wouldn't be anyone I could call whenever I had an argument with Nathan, or when he would do the sweetest things.

Nathan has been in the progress of slipping off my shirt when he froze then pulled away, looking at me in worry. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't help it. I burst out in tears, sobbing louder than ever before. I couldn't control the shudders. I kept seeing Paige's face over and over again, staring at me, asking me why I'd done this to her, why I hadn't been there to save her.

I don't know how long I cried, but Nathan held me to him, whispering things I wasn't in a state to understand. I could feel his hands going through my hair, sometimes rubbing my back.

Eventually, I quieted down and stared at the wall while he continued to rub my back soothingly, kissing my forehead from time to time. I was sure that without him I would be a total wreck.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed there, in his arms, but after awhile I leaned up and kissed the side of his neck, whispering, "Thank you."

He signed and kissed my forehead before he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe." I answered then took a deep breath, preparing myself. I didn't want to talk about it, but I needed to. Definitely needed to. "I started thinking about Paige. I know, it wasn't exactly at the right moment, but I was thinking about how much my life had changed since my parents told me about all this…then I started thinking about her."

"She was very important to you." He said, not as a question, but as a fact. He'd known we'd been good friends, but he didn't know more about our friendship than that.

"Yes, the most important. She was there when I needed someone to hug me. When I was in the mood to laugh, she was there doing funny faces. She knew when I needed someone to talk to and she had this bad habit of knowing when I was keeping something from her." I let out a teary chuckle. "That's why I kept ignoring her when my parents told me about everything. I knew that she would know something was up the moment she'd see me and if she would've asked me about it, I would have told her everything.

"It's my entire fault. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be dead. She'd be out with her other friends, maybe even with a date. This weekend she'd be going to a Volleyball Tournament in Los Angeles that she's been waiting more than a year for. It's_ my_ fault." I finished with a broken sob.

He continued to rub my back soothingly as he spoke, "Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have done anything to stop it from happening. You were miles away."

"I know, but Jaxon was looking for _me._"

"Yes, he was, but how is that your fault?" He asked me softly. I knew he was right. Damn it, he was right. But how could I not blame myself? Maybe directly it hadn't been my fault but it was hard to believe that she wouldn't be alive now if she hadn't been friends with me.

"My parents should have told me from them start. I would have been able to protect her if I would have known. I would have made sure to keep my friends safe. No, I wouldn't have _any_ friends. I'd keep myself away from humans."

"Katra," He took my chin and raised my face so he could look me in the eyes. "If your parents had told you, you would have made sure to have as many friends as you could. You would have been a rebellious child."

I kept staring into his eyes and realized he was right. "How do you know that?"

"Because that's what exactly what I did. Even before Antonio, I was a very wild child. Afterwards I turned into a wild bastard." He admitted as he ran his hand through my hair softly.

"You aren't a wild bastard now." I smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. A shiver went through my body.

"How do you know that?" He replied, asking the same question I had asked before.

"I'm pretty sure I have you tamed."

He chuckled and continued to move his hands through my hair and down to my neck. "I think you have."

I leaned up and captured his lips with mine. I didn't smile as I kissed him like most of our previous kisses. This was something I needed. To feel that he was there with me and that I wasn't completely alone.

When he pulled away, he used his left index finger to trace a line from my forehead, down my nose, mouth and chin, stopping at the bite mark on my neck. He touched them both softly and I jumped as a shock coursed through my body.

"What was that?"

"It's still sensitive." I jumped again as he touched it again. "You'll get use to it."

"Oh."

He leaned down and kissed it. I couldn't help but moan. He began kissing up my neck; small pecks but stopped before he reached my lips.

"Every year we will mourn Paige together. I might not have known her, but I know how important she is to you." He murmured against my cheek. "We'll tell our children of her and they will tell their own children and so on. She'll never be forgotten. Ever"

A single tear fell from my eye but was captured by his lips before it could fall down my face. I was shocked I'd been able to even shed one tear, as I'd mostly cried them all earlier.

"I--" Before I could continue, I was interrupted by the door bell. It rang once and before we could even move, it rang again and continued ringing every few seconds.

Nathan jumped off the bed and ran downstairs while I quickly slipped on my silk robe and ran after him. When I got downstairs, Nathan had already answered the door and had let the person in, closing the door quickly as he saw how panicked and out of breath the person was. I made sure that my hair was hiding my neck.

"Brandon?" I gasped, jumping the last few steps. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

He was bent over, hands on his knees, panting. He looked up at me and frowned, probably because of my appearance. I was, after all, in only a robe and had a mess of bed hair.

Luckily, he didn't say anything about it, instead going straight to the subject. "It's Jaxon. Oh God… He came to my house and said he needed to talk to me. When he saw that Via was there with me, he told us he had to talk to both of us and that we needed to go with him.

"And you went with him?" Nathan said, like it was the stupidest thing in the world.

He nodded "He's my best friend, of course I went with him…but I never expected any of it. He brought us to this house. I guess he moved or something because this house was in the middle of the forest."

I flinched as I thought about how long I ran through that forest before Tony found me.

"When we got there, he pulled out a gun and took Via." He looked like he was about to cry. I knew how important Via was to him. He'd loved her since kindergarten. He'd kept his feelings to himself for years as she dated around. He even had to listen to how she'd lost her virginity with this guy she hadn't known for more than two hours. Now that he finally had her I knew that if anything happened to her, he'd kill himself.

"What did he say?" Nathan asked. I had wanted to ask the same thing but I was too shocked to even move.

"He said I had to come here and tell you what happened. Then I had to bring you both," He gave Nathan a look. Even now he couldn't hold back his distaste for the man. I didn't understand why Brandon seemed to hate him so much and at the moment I didn't really want to ask. "I have to bring you both to The Cavern."

Both of us didn't hide our shock. Jaxon wanted to do with amongst other people, where anyone could see us?

Before I could say anything, Brandon came forward and put his hands on my shoulders. I didn't miss the look Nathan got the moment his hands touched me. "Please, Katra, I don't know what's going around and frankly, I don't even want to know, but Via is in danger. I swear, if anything happens to her I'll—"

"I'd choose your next words wisely, Brandon Roberts. That's my wife you're talking to." Nathan growled as his fist clenched tightly, knuckles turning white.

Brandon immediately let me go with wide eyes. "I wasn't going to-"

"Do not worry; we will save your girlfriend." Nathan said. He came to me and pushed me towards the stairs. "Let us get dressed quickly and we will come with you"

He nodded and went to sit down in the living room. I went up the stairs with Nathan but I could see him, sitting there, his face in his hands, looking like he was in a real-life nightmare.

When we got my –_our-_ room, I ran to my dresser and took out a pair of gym pants and a black t-shirt.

"I can't believe Jaxon did this." I said as I stripped my robe and quickly got dressed in the clothing I had taken out. I also put scarf around my neck to hide the bite. "This is going too far. Our friends? Dear god, what's going on with him?"

"Hunters are desperate. They sometimes start thinking that they have to do whatever they can to defeat the vampires. Even hurt humans." He said calmly.

I whipped around to face him. He had already put on a shirt and was sitting on the bed, putting on his socks. "I was talking to myself, alright? I didn't want an answer! Will you please stop talking so logically? I can't stand it right now!"

He froze, stared at the ground for a few moments then slowly looked up to look at me. He seemed hurt, but was hiding it. Before I wouldn't have been able to see that, but now I could.

I groaned and went to him, putting my arms around him and pulling his head to my chest. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it. Without your logic, I'd probably go crazy. I'm just scared."

"I know." He stood up and put his arms around me, holding me tightly. "I promise we'll save your friend. Nothing will stop me. Then I'll stop Jaxon from ever hurting you again."

I snapped my head up to look at him. "What? No, I still want to try to talk to him about this all."

"After this? Are you serious? If he's willing to hurt your friends, do you really think he's in a state of mind to listen to your _logic_?"

I frowned. "Look who's talking."

He groaned and looked up at the ceiling, like he was silently praying, then after a few seconds he looked down at me. "Fine, I'll let you speak to him, but I'm going to be there at all times to keep you safe. If something happens that I can't protect you, which I promise won't happen, but in case, remember that you now have super speed and great strength. Don't use it unless you are in danger, we don't want him to know I've turned you. You'll never have a chance if he finds out. But, if something happens and I have to kill him, I won't hesitate."

I wanted to protest about the last part, but I knew that it was no use so I tried not to think about it. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"If I wasn't here, you'd probably have a normal life." He answered.

"I'd rather have you and this crazy life than a normal one without you in it." I smiled and kissed his chin.

He smiled back, but then we both broke out of our love daze for each other and went back to business. "Can you promise me one thing, Katra?"

"What?"

"Don't do anything reckless, please."

"I promise." I answered, not knowing if it was a lie or not.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, I finished this chapter! I'm surprised I finished it before school started because the Holidays is a busy time for me. I not only have Christmas and New Years, but also my birthday. Plus, with all the books I got for Christmas, it was hard to get away from them, but I did it! I'm very satisfied with this chapter and can't wait to write the last chapter of Daughter of Vampires! I can't say when it'll come, but I'll do my best to give it to ya'll soon. I hope you liked the small part at the start of this chapter, it's definitely one of my favorites in this story along with the whole Pink Dress mess. I want to thank my best friend Jen, because it's with her that I came up with it. We started talking about this chapter in English class, we started kidding around about bad morning afters, then this happened.

Please review! I'm so glad I reached 500 reviews. That's a lot more than I ever expected. Damn, I love you guys.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

It was five after ten when we finally arrived at The Cavern and the music inside the club could be heard clearly when Brandon stopped the car outback, where the employees parked. I wasn't sure how we would be able to get in the club since it was only Wednesday night. Only on Friday Nights were teens 18 and younger able to go in.

Nathan was sitting in the back, staring out at the club. He looked completely lost in thought, his face full of pain. I wanted to comfort him, tell him that I would keep my promise, but he and I both knew that I would indeed do something that could be considered reckless if someone I loved was in danger.

"Where did he want us to meet him?" I asked Brandon, deciding to concentrate on saving Via. I would deal with Nathan later.

"In the basement of the club. The bouncer working at the moment knows Jaxon and will lead us to him."

I sighed and opened the door, getting out of Brandon's BMW. Nathan didn't get out immediately, but when Brandon and I reached the front of the automobile I heard the door open. I understood his worries, more than he thought, but we both had to do this.

"He's over there." Nathan said, pointing to a large balding man standing at the door, checking a couples I.D.

We started walking towards the bouncer. On the way, I turned to Brandon and asked, "Do you think Via is with him?"

"Let's hope she is." He answered. The look on his face could only be described as pure fear. "I hope he hasn't hurt her."

"I don't think Jaxon could hurt her, he isn't like that." I tried to comfort him.

He looked down at his feet and said sarcastically, "Yeah, it's not like he could ever threaten someone."

"Jaxon is just…going through a hard time right now."

He stopped and turned towards me. "And whose fault is that?"

"Are you blaming me?" I exclaimed. I still blamed myself for Paige and our maid, but this was one thing I would not take the blame for. I still wanted to help Jaxon and make him understand, but this, kidnapping and threatening his own good friend was going over the limit. "You don't know anything, Brandon. We're here to help you, so don't go throwing blame around or I will leave."

I wouldn't actually leave, but Brandon didn't know that. He glared down at me for a few minutes then turned and continued walking towards the Bouncer.

Nathaniel had already reached him and seemed to be arguing with the large man. While they were both the same height, the Bouncer had wider shoulders and if it wasn't for the extra strength Nathan had, the larger man would definitely win.

The Bouncer froze when Brandon came up to them and immediately opened the large steel door behind him. Nathan frowned and watched Brandon enter the club.

The moment I arrived at Nathan's side, he took my hand, gave me a kiss on the forehead and dragged me inside the club, where Brandon had disappeared. Instead of continuing inside the club, we took a left turn and walked down a long dark hall. The walls were black, the ceiling was black and the floor was black. The whole room was consumed with darkness except for a small light that seemed to be coming from a slightly opened door at the end of the hall. It took us no more than ten seconds to reach it and when we did, Brandon opened the door to reveal a staircase that I was sure lead to the basement.

It was only a short flight of stairs and we were then lead to another door. By then I was curious as to why Brandon knew exactly where to find Jaxon. There was definitely a logical explanation for this. Maybe Jaxon had showed him where to bring us before.

When Brandon opened the last door, I realized two things at once. One, Jaxon looked sad, sitting on a three legged stool by a high table, drinking a beer. I'd expected to find him with a crazy look on his face, holding a knife to Via's throat. That's the second thing I realized, Via was nowhere to be found.

Jaxon looked up the moment Brandon opened the door and his face broke out into a wide smile, until he saw Nathaniel, who was standing behind me, close enough that I could feel his chest pressing tightly against my back.

"What is he doing here?" Jaxon frowned at Brandon. "What's going on?"

Brandon didn't answer him, only looked from Nathaniel to me with an odd look on his face.

"Jaxon, where's Via?" I asked softly.

Jaxon seemed to get more confused. "Via? She's probably home or something…Why are you asking me this?"

"Home?" I turned towards Brandon. "What is he talking about?"

He continued to look oblivious, but by now I knew something was up. I turned towards the one person I had trusted for the past four years, hoping that even now, in the situation we were in, I could still trust him.

"Jaxon, please tell us what's going on. Where's Via? Did you hurt her?" I took a few slow steps forward. Nathan began to follow me, but I rose a hand to stop him and he froze.

Jaxon stared at the three of us, confused, the asked. "Why would I hurt Via?"

"I don't know, Jaxon. Just tell me where she is and everything will be fine." I said calmly, trying not to anger him.

"How should I know, Kat?" He turned to Brandon. "What the hell is going on here?"

Brandon didn't reply, nor did he move an inch, only stared at Nathan. Something was going on here, and I couldn't figure out what. I could se by the look on Jaxon's face that he didn't understand what was going on here. The only person who seemed to have all the information was Brandon.

"Brandon brought us here to meet with you." I informed him quietly.

Jaxon frowned at Brandon. "You told me that Katra wanted to see me, alone."

Yet again, Brandon didn't reply.

"He told us you took Via and threatened to hurt her if Nathan and I didn't meet you here."

Jaxon stood up and I felt Nathan move forward. Jaxon froze and rose his hands in defense. "Relax, dude. I'd never hurt her."

"I apologize if I have a hard time trusting you. After all, she almost died because of you." Nathan growled out, putting a protective hand over my shoulders.

"I never meant to hurt her. I only wanted to protect her." Jaxon defended himself. He took another step forward and Nathan's grip on me tightened even more.

"From who? A family who loves her? A man who would do anything to protect her? And, of course, a girl who did nothing but be there for Katra, no matter what?"

_Relax, Nathan. We're trying to convince him we're good. Don't push him too much. _It was the first time since Jaxon kidnapped me that I'd used Nathan's power and at the moment, it was the perfect thing.

_You can't expect me to just stand aside. He needs to understand what he did was wrong. _Nathan answered.

_And he will. Just wait._

"Her parents are evil vampires and so are you." His voice was low, angry, but then it calmed as he said, "But Paige was a good person, and I never meant for her to get hurt. I wasn't _my_ fault."

"You told me this the other day. Can you tell me whose fault it was?" I asked him.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child." He snapped.

"Please, just answer the question." I pleaded. I needed to know who was behind the death of Paige. I needed to know!

He took a step back and settled down on the bench again. "No, it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is saving you."

"I don't need saving." I walked towards him. _Stay where you are, Nathan._

He didn't answer me, but he remained where he was. I stopped a two feet away from Jaxon. "Can't you see that I'm perfectly fine? Nathan would never hurt me and the same goes to my parents. I'm very much safe."

"No, you aren't." He looked at Nathan is disgust. "These things are monsters. They're controlling your mind, making you believe that your safe, but you aren't."

"Jaxon, stop this. I'm very safe. Now, why would they want to control my mind? They haven't made me do anything nor have they hurt me."

He shook his head, "No. You were safe with me and for some reason, they got through my safe guard and made you go back to them."

"No, they didn't, Jaxon. I was being held against my will. I escaped and went back to my family." I took another step forward and my hand went to his face, pushing his hair away from his face. "What are these safe guards you're speaking of?"

He turned his face away so that my hand wasn't touching his face anymore. I got the message and lowered my hand again. "Why should I tell you? He's controlling you as we speak."

_I told you he would never understand_, Nathan said in my mind.

_Shut up. He _will_ understand. _

_I don't understand why you have so much faith in him._

_I just do._

"He isn't controlling me and he never has. They can't do that." I continued to try to make him understand. "Do you want him to leave the room? Would that help you understand?"

_I'm not leaving this room, Katra!_

_Shut it._

"It doesn't matter. He was able to not only reach you from miles away, but he was able to get through my blocks." He palmed his face and groaned. "He'll never let you go. I'll never be able to save you."

I walked forward, this time going straight to him. I took his hands in mine and pulled them away from his face. I could feel that Nathan wanted to come and pull me away from him, but he didn't. I loved him even more just for that.

Jaxon smiled as he saw me, but moments later he jumped away, putting his hands in front of him like he was trying to protect himself.

"Step away, Katra."

"Why? You think I'm going to hurt you?"

He shook his head. "You wouldn't hurt me, but he would."

"Why can't you understand that he isn't controlling me? He doesn't even know how to do that. Hell, it's not even possible. What ever made you think that?"

He took another step back. "Vampires are evil. Everyone knows that."

"Yeah, everyone who's watched Dracula," I replied.

"No, they're all evil." His voice got louder. "All of them! They killed my parents for fun! They all need to go to hell, back to their creator."

I took a few steps back, going back to where I had been standing before, as he began to angrier and angrier. Nathan went to go into a fighting stance, but I made him stop with a hand motion. If he attacked, they would never make Jaxon believe.

"Jaxon, your parents died in a car accident." I tried to make him understand. The accident that had taken the lives of Cindy and Edmund MacDonald had been all over the news. They'd lost control of their vehicle and went straight into an oncoming truck. Neither had survived the impact.

"No, it was a vampire. I was there! I was them get killed by that monster." He looked down at his hands. "I can still see the blood on my hands. They hadn't died like the news said. They died afterwards, by a vampire. I saw it. I saw it all!"

My stomach turned at his words. The pain in his eyes could be seen a mile away. Jaxon was still being tortured over his parent's death. If what he was saying was true, I didn't know if he would ever get over it. Although I only met him after their death, I knew how much he had adored his parents. They'd been his only real family and now he was stuck with his uncle, an ex-convict and a man who despised Jaxon more than anything.

Before I could say anything, Nathaniel spoke up, "If it was indeed a vampire who murdered your parents, it wasn't one of us. There are some vampires who aren't good, who have a disease we call blood lust. We're just like humans, except we need to consume two bags of blood a day."

When he stopped speaking, I knew it was my time to speak. "There are many humans who are terrible people, murderers, sexual offenders and stealers. Vampires are just the same. There are a few who are not good, but the rest are wonderful people. They members of society and donate millions to human charity's."

Jaxon shook his head, trying not to believe what we were saying, but it was getting hard for him. "No, they're evil. They try to make you think they're good, but they're not."

"Jaxon, they _are_ good. I promise you. My parents have been living here for more than fifty years. Have dead bodies come up? Have people disappeared? No. They order their blood from a special blood bank."

"It's not possible. They can't be good." He sat down on the stool and palmed his face again.

"It is definitely possible. I look just like them, which prove that I am indeed their daughter. I've never been hurt; they protect me so well that I could hardly go to a friend's house. Remember when you asked me out? They forbade me to go on a date with you because they were worried I would get hurt."

Jaxon was silent. He didn't move, didn't say a word. You could hear clearly every song that was playing upstairs in the club. I was hoping, praying that he would believe me, or at least consider it. I knew that it would be hard to make him believe us. Whoever has killed his parents had traumatized him, but I was his best friend, always would be. I knew he wanted to believe me, just for that reason, but it was hard for him.

"How can I believe you, Kat?" He murmured softly. "He killed my parents."

"Who?" Nathaniel asked, before I could stop him. "Did you know him?"

"Yes." He whispered.

Nathaniel walked around me and stepped closer. "Please, explain."

Jaxon was hesitant, but he eventually began. "I was on a trip with my parents in England. It had always been my mother's dream to go to England and unlike most parents, they brought me with them. I was sixteen at that time. One night I went outside for a walk and met this guy. He looked about my age, tall, dark haired and at first, he kind of scared me. But then we started talking and next thing I knew, we we're best friends. Antonio—" He stopped, as if realizing the whole room tense as he said the name. Looking up, he stared at us, but then focused on Nathaniel, who looked absolutely terrified.

"What? Did you know him?" Jaxon said loudly, getting up from his stool and walking towards us.

"Yes. I killed him." Nathaniel said calmly, but I knew just that had been a challenge for him. "Please, continue."

Jaxon looked uncertain, but eventually continued. "Antonio was my first real friend. On the last week of our trip, Antonio invited us all to meet his family. It was on the way that we crashed. I was unconscious for at least ten minutes and when I woke up…" He gulped. "When I woke up Antonio was on top of my mother, tearing her throat out."

I couldn't stop the tears from shedding and rolling down my face. Of all vampires that could have committed this horrible act, why did it have to be Nathaniel's brother? And to witness your parents' murder, it explained why he had such a hatred for vampires and refused to believe us.

_Are you alright?_

_Yes._

_You sure?_

_Yes._

I decided not to push him further. He was trying to hide his emotions, trying to think straight, and asking him if he was alright wasn't going to help the situation in any way.

"Jaxon, I want you to know that Antonio was eliminated. There is no cure for bloodlust and we couldn't let him go on the way he was."

Both men were silent for a long time, but then Jaxon looked up to him and seemed shaken up. "He's dead?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because I did it myself."

Jaxon didn't say anything, but nodded in understanding.

"See, Jaxon? They aren't evil. They're just like us. I'm sorry for what happened to your parents, I truly am, but you can't go killing innocent vampires."

I walked past Nathan and went back to Jaxon. I didn't touch him at first, knowing that what he was feeling inside himself could burst out at any time. I knew how it felt, to know that everything you thought was true wasn't. He'd lived years thinking that vampires were evil bloodsucking creatures, and now, to find out that all of the vampires he'd killed has been innocent, I don't know how he would be able to live with himself.

"I'll help you, Jaxon. We'll do the best we can to make it all better." I took his right hand in both my hands and brought it to my mouth, kissing his knuckles softly. "You're still my best friend. I'll always be there when you need me, always."

He looked down at his hand, being held in mine, and tears began to build in his eyes. A single one rolled down his cheek and neither of us made a move to stop it. "I'll never be able to make it up to all of them. I've killed so many…I'm as bad as Antonio."

I shook my head, "No, you're not like Antonio. You can change, he could not. Let's start with small things. First, can you please release Via? She doesn't deserve to get hurt for this."

He frowned and looked past me, to Brandon. "What are they talking about?" He then looked down at me. "I don't have Via. I haven't seen her in weeks, since I got kicked out of school.

I all happened very quickly after that. One moment everything was silent, and the next it was total panic. Jaxon and I had been standing by the stool and Nathaniel a few feet away from us. Brandon has been standing by the door but now he was behind Nathaniel, holding his tightly, stake plunged in his chest.

I gasped and moved forward to help, but Jaxon stopped me. At first I thought he'd lied and was in with Brandon, but when I looked up I could tell that he was simply trying to protect me. He had no idea I had been turned and would be able to beat the hell out of Brandon, and maybe that was a good thing.

"You idiot, how could you believe them? He's evil!" Brandon yelled, pointing down to Nathaniel, who was gasping for air. The stake hadn't penetrated his heart, I could hear it beating clearly, but it was almost there and with one small push, Brandon would kill him.

"Brandon, let him go." Jaxon said calmly, pushing me aside to step forward, both hands up in defense. "What are you doing? You told me that she wanted to speak to me. Did you tell them I kidnapped Via?" He asked in confusion.

"Of course I did. How else would they both come together? We need to get rid of them both then the parents. We have to save this town from their evil."

Jaxon took another step but then stopped. Brandon's hand was shaking and if it continued, it would kill Nathan. He might not be a hundred percent sure that we were right, but I could tell that Jaxon didn't want Nathan to be killed. "I think I believe them. I need to understand more. I went on a whim, Brandon. I didn't research, I just thought that if Antonia was a vampire and killed people then the rest of them would be evil too."

"But they are! We've been planning this for a long time. But of course, this guy had to ruin everything. If he hadn't come with his family, we would have killed the parents and saved Katra." He turned to me and the look in his eyes scared me. He looked crazy, insane, and I knew that he wanted me dead. "I'm sorry, but you have to die. In a few hours, his bite will kill you. A demon will take over your body."

"You were bitten?" Jaxon turned towards me in shock, but then understood when he spotted my scarf.

"Yes, he did, but he didn't turn me!" I half lied. "That was something personal between me and my husband. It was in a moment of passion. He asked my permission and I gave it to him. Please, Jaxon, don't change your mind. What Brandon is doing is wrong."

He looked uncertain, looking from me to Brandon, then Nathaniel.

"You're right." He said, looking at the floor. "He must die."

I gasped and tears began to rain down my cheeks. Jaxon stepped towards Nathaniel and Brandon. When he was straight in front of them, Brandon smiled and gave Nathaniel to Jaxon. "Here, you can do it. I know how much you want to."

Jaxon smiled and took Nathaniel in his arms, taking a firm hold of the stake.

"No!" I yelled, over and over again. I wanted to stop them, but for some reason, I wasn't able to. Maybe I knew at that time that I shouldn't, or maybe it was just cold hard fear.

Instead of pushing the stake farther into Nathaniel's chest, Jaxon ripped it out, making him scream out in pain but also relief. Brandon looked shocked and took a few steps back, not understanding what Jaxon had just done.

I didn't understand either, until he turned put Nathaniel down to the ground and looked up at me. "I can't let him go on like this. There is no cure for bloodlust."

I have a hard time remembering what happened after that. It's all a still a big blur to me, but I know that not long after Jaxon said that, Brandon took out a gun and pointed it to Jaxon. Apparently, I did my all to protect my best friend and jumped in front of the bullet. By the end all four of us were on the floor bleeding. I'd been shot in the stomach and Jaxon afterwards in the shoulder. The last thing I remember from that night was Tony standing over me, telling me Brandon was dead, and that I was dying.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

The epilogue will be posted in a few minutes, at the maximum in an hour because I'm editing it now. I know, it's taken a long time for this, but I wrote it at least four times before I got it right. Things have been hectic here, and I haven't been able to get into this story lately. I know I might have lost some readers and that some of you will need to re-read the last chapter or even the whole thing to even remember what happened, but I hope you'll still be consider yourself a fan of this story. I read Wicked Lovely and that got me in the mood to finish this, but it really isn't all that great. Yes, it does finish the way I planned, but the way it's written isn't my favorite, but the best I could do right now. I've told you all before, and I wasn't lying when I said that this would be re-written. It _DEFINITELY_ will be re-written, but not now. Probably during the summer when I don't have school anymore. But don't worry, you'll have more stories between now and then.

Go to my profile and vote on the new poll!


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I always thought that my parents were a bit odd.

It was a week before my seventeenth birthday when I learned that they are vampires.

It's been a year now. One long year. I'm currently sitting in my kitchen, writing my story down on a new laptop my parents bought me for Christmas. After I told them that I would like to publish a book about the events that happened twelve months ago, they were more than happy to help me out a bit. Of course, no one would know that it was non-fiction. Who would believe that 1. Vampires are real and 2. A young seventeen year old girl fell in love with one.

I died a second time the night of Brandon's death, but what Tony hadn't expected was for me to be a vampire. If Nathaniel had not turned me the night before, I would have died a slow, painful death.

You might be wondering when Tony come into this. Apparently Nathaniel left a secret note on the front door of the house, telling him where we were going and to come immediately. He'd walked in not long after Brandon shot Jaxon in the shoulder after shooting me, and broke Brandon's neck before he could do any more damage.

Nathaniel had known all along that Brandon was lying, but instead of telling me, he'd waited to be attacked. He regretted it now, saying that he hadn't expected that getting staked in the chest would hurt so much, but I didn't regret him not telling me. If he hadn't, I know that it wouldn't have played out like it did. If it had gone any differently, I'm sure that one of us would be dead now.

Jaxon survived, but left not long after he made sure I was alright. He learned that I was a vampire a few days after he'd been shot. He told me that he couldn't stay around; that he needed to go away for awhile to think things over. He also said he had to make it up to all the vampires he'd killed. I'm not sure what he could do, but he was determined to find a way. Before leaving, he finally told us what happened to Paige that horrible night when she lost her life.

Brandon and he had gone there to find out where I was, thinking that I would tell Paige everything, including where Nathaniel and I had run off to. When she told them that she didn't know, Brandon was sure that she was lying. To scare her, he'd pointed the gun at her, but a few minutes later accidentally shot her when he was surprised by a slamming down downstairs. Paige's parents had been told Brandon was sick and had shot Paige when she'd rejected him. Now, not only had Via had to live with the fact that her boyfriend was dead, but now she thought that he hadn't actually wanted her. Via left school not long after that, but also moved away permanently. Last I heard she was living in California with her uncle.

Tony was still my bodyguard. He was also my only bodyguard, unless you counted Nathaniel. We made the basement a large apartment for him and he now lived with us. The only rule was that he could not bring any women there. We knew he would never do it in the first place, but the rule was still there. We can't take a risk that someone would find our secret. The house was strictly forbidden to humans.

My parents now live in a large mansion a few towns over. They came every two weekends for a family dinner. I'd been told not long ago that our Government had given them the right to have another child and I'm sure that they were trying to make one as I write these words. There was nothing my mother wanted more than another child. Keri and Maddox decided to move to America. They're currently living in New York.

The last big bang to this story is that I am now seven months pregnant. Nathaniel and I are as happy as ever and already argueing over the gender of the baby. He's sure it's a girl, though i don't know why, but I'm sure it's going to be a boy. No girl could kick as much as this baby does.

I don't regret anything that happened from the moment I learned my parents were vampires. I love Nathaniel more than anything and I would never be able to live without him. He's my everything.

The only thing that's missing in my life is my two best friends. I knew Paige will never come back, and I've accepted that, but I can only wish that Jaxon would one day contact me. I know Nathaniel would be more than willing to accept a friendship with him, even after everything that happened, but I also know that it will take a long time before Jaxon can come back. The only thing I can say is that the day he returns, I'll greet him with open arms. He'll always be my best friend.

- _Katra Samson-Huntington,_

* * *

Now, for the last chapter, the end was supposed to be confusing. Brandon did have bloodlust, a human type of bloodlust. He was a killing machine, couldn't stop himself anymore, which is why Jaxon pretty much decided to put him down.

Acknowledgments and Author's Note will be posted after this. There will be one more thing after that and that will be a question page. If you have any Questions, about anything, me (not very personal questions, please, these will be ignored), the story, ANYTHING, PM them to me and they will be answered, I promise you.


	28. Acknowledgments & Author's Note

**_READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE NEXT STORY, OR ANY OTHER STORY I WILL BE POSTING SOON!_**

* * *

**Acknowledgments**

* * *

I first want to thank Jen for always being there for me and reading everything I've written and telling me if I should continue or just give it up. Without you I would have given up on this story a long time ago. I also want to thank the rest of my friends, who have always supported me in whatever I do. I'd die without you guys. And now I want to thank all my readers, who I love to death. Your reviews kept me going and this story would never have been finished if you hadn't been around.

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

Can you believe I actually finished this story? It took almost a year, but I'm done! I've had a good time creating these characters, especially Katra, who's story will always been in my heart, even if it's all fictional. I know the long break I took made me lose many of my readers, and I can do nothing but apologize for that, but I've been having a hard time this past year and I couldn't always sit down and write. At the moment I'm in a writing frenzy and I'm doing my best to work on my other stories to get them ready for this website and fictionpress. If you've loved this story, I'm sure you'll like my other ones. I'm the kind of writer who makes all of my stories as original as I can, the fact that the vampires in this story are actually humans who are farther in the evolutionary ladder than us is proof of that I think.

I've improved, writing wise, since I began this story and I'm always doing my best to continue improving, but the fact that I go to a french school and only have a limited chance to practice my writing style. I've spoken both french and English most of my life, so this isn't a 'can't speak English' situation. I'm just like any other young author, French or English, that needs to practice to make their stories, characters and plots better. One thing I know I need practice in are my descriptions. The stories I'm working on now are very much better when it comes to that, compared to this story.

I'm currently working on more than one story. I can't even count how many, to be honest, but there are a three that I focus on and will come soon enough. The main one is a story that is currently untitled and will be posted on fictionpress[DOT]com. It's the story of a young girl by the name of Erin Cassidy who moves with her family to a small town when her father gets a new job. It is a supernatural story, but I will not ruin the story by telling you what kind. It is considered a romance, but it is also majorly considered a family story. Erin Cassidy will learn the true meaning of family and how you should never take them for granted.

An other story is called 'Pleasure in Darkness' and this is, yet again, a supernatural romance story. It's the story of a girl named Anne Weller and a man named Kade Collins. Kade is sent by his boss to protect a young girl, but ends up falling in love with her. Again, I won't tell you what kind of supernatural creatures this story consists of, you'll just have to wait and see, but I promise that it will definitely be an interesting one.

The last one is a True Blood fiction, obviously to be posted on this story, that is actually at the bottom of my screen at the moment. It's a story about Eric Northman and a character I created, Epsilona Hodgekins. I really cannot wait for this story to be posted, as True Blood is one of my favorite shows. I really hope I can do well in this story.

Now, I'm sure you've been waiting to find out what exactly will be the next story after DV and who will be the main character. If you haven't guessed it yet it will be Jaxon McDonald! Yes, you've heard me correctly, I will be writing Jaxon's story! You'll get to find out what happens after he left and how exactly he makes it up to all the vampires he's murdured. This is the story where you'll learn all about the Goverment of their kind upclose and personal. I hope you are all as excited for this as I am, because I love Jaxon to death. I've been planning this from the start and for those who were afraid Jaxon would die, well, HA! (wink) While I'm working on my other stories, I will be discussing Jaxon's story with my friend Jen and brunette-in-black, as she will be my beta. I'll do my best to get the first chapter up in under a month. I'll also be trying to update every week, but hopefully you all understand that I'm quite busy.

Don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile and send me PM's with your questions or ask them in your reviews. As soon as I have enough questions, about this story, about me, or about anything you'd like to know about, I'll make another note after this the one for the Soundtrack (will be posted after this) with all the answers. **TOO PERSONAL QUESTIONS WILL BE IGNORED.**

**My fictionpress account is under the same username, Dark Valancia, add me in your Author Alert to know when a story is posted.**


	29. Soundtrack & Preview

* * *

**The Daughter of Vampires Soundtrack**

1._This is Me_ by** Demi Levato **(Katra's Song)

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

2. _Carnival of Rust_ by **Poets of the Fall **(Jaxon's Song)

_3. If I Was Your Vampire_ by **Marilyn Manson **(Nathaniel/Katra love song)**  
**

4. _All Around Me_ by **Flyleaf**

5._ Vampire Heart_ by **HIM** (Avani/Liam love song)

6. _Afterlife_ by **Avenged Sevenfold**

7. _Love Remains the Same_ by **Gavin Rossdale **

8. _Into The Night _by **Santana & Chad Kroeger**

9. _Gotta Be Somebody_ by **Nickelback** _(Jaxon's song 2, when he leaves.)_

10. _All or Nothing_ by** Theory of a Deadman**

11. _Rise Above This_ by **Seether** (Katra's song for her feelings about Paige's death)

12. _Vampires_ by **Godsmack**

I highly reccommend all songs posted here. Love Remains the Same, Into the Night and All or Nothing are songs with lyrics that I felt well for Nathaniel and Katra, but their love song is If I Was Your Vampire. Afterlife was put in the Soundrack because it's the song I listened to when I needed ideas for this story.

**Preview for Jaxon's story?**

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déjà vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh_

_Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

* * *


	30. Publish?

Oh my, had it been almost a year already!

Yes, it has. Sometimes, I can't believe that I actually finished this story. Well, hopefully my readers are still around somewhere, because have I got some news for you!

I'm going to be straight up and say it, The Daughter of Vampires is currently being re-written, and with the help of , there is a chance that it will be published! It will take awhile, because right now I'm currently trying to plan the story out properly. There are plenty of things that I wish to change, such as how Katra discovers about her parents, and etc, but I promise, in the end it will still be the same story! I have advanced greatly in my writing abilities, and there are many who will help me with the editting process to make this story the greatest it can be! You guys have no idea how excited I am. I will obviously not be a professional novel, since it's self-publishing. I won't be selling thousands, just to those readers who enjoyed my reading. In the end, what I really want is to be holding my own novel.

Pay attention to my fictionpress account, username 'Chronically Creative', for news and such.


	31. Plagiarism

Plagiarism

**What is plagiarism?**

pla·gia·rism[pley-juh-riz-uhm, -jee-uh-riz-] Show IPA

–noun

1.

the unauthorized use or close imitation of the language andthoughts of another author and the representation of themas one's own original work.

2.

something used and represented in this manner.

Well guys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, I have been plagiarized. A girl known as 'blackmoon' on 'wattpad' took my story and posted it on Wattpad as her own, without even changing the names or anything! The story is called 'The Tears I Couldn't Cry (A Vampires Daughter) and the names of the characters are... Katra, Jaxon, Olivia ("but we call her Via), Brandon, Avani, Liam, etc. Sound like something you've read? Yes, she wasn't even smart enough to change the names in the story.

A girl emailed me around an hour ago because she was curious if this girl was me. If it wasn't, she was planning to report her. Thank god for her. I reported her and when my friends found out, they reported her also. I don't know if I have ever before been this mad before. You know that feeling in the pit of your stomach when your mad, really hurt and just sad? That's what I feel. Even now, I cannot even believe that someone can be so selfish. I have heard of people being plagiarized before, some of my favorite authors on fictionpress were plagiarized, but I never thought it would happen to me.

In some situations, some people actually stop writing after this happens. Me, on the other hand, just want to keep going. I will be deleting this off fanfiction this Wednesday (November 17th) and I am finally going to make the proper corrections and edits that need to be done. I will find myself three beta's and my mother's friend owns a publishing company, so I will do my very best to get it published. I'll send it everywhere I can so that I can get it published. Once it's an actual novel, I won't have to worry about plagiarism as much as I do now.

I will keep you all notified of any changes. As soon as I have some news, I will be posting it here, so stay subscribed and be patient with me.

Dark Valancia  
aka Mel


End file.
